Joey and Lauren - Connections
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Joey and Lauren are best of friends, but what happens when Lauren ends her relationship with Tyler Moon after he cheats on her? Who'll be there to support her as she comes to terms with the break up with, who she thought was her first love?
1. Chapter 1

Once again, a massive thank you to everyone for their kind reviews and feedback. Here's another story for you all to enjoy, (I hope). This time though, Lauren and Joey aren't related…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was sat in my boyfriend, Tyler's living room when my phone rang, and it was Fatboy, a mutual friend of ours calling…

"Alright Fats?" I asked as I picked up the phone

"Alright baby girl. We're just wondering where you and T-Man are?" he questioned

"He's just nipped in the shower and then we'll be over" I informed him "we got a bit distracted"

"Too much information babe, too much information" he chuckled "so, half an hour, yeah?"

"Half an hour" I replied "bye"

"Bye baby girl" he stated, hanging up the phone

I smiled and hung up the phone, Tyler walking in…

"Who was that?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Fats. He wanted to know what time we'd be at the pub" I informed him "you almost ready?"

"How about we skip the pub?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I'd love to but I wanna see my mates" I admitted "Ant's staying at Alice's so we'll have the place to ourselves when we get home"

He smiled weakly and nodded, kissing my forehead as I stood up and we made our way out of the living room to head over to the pub…

"Alright beautiful" Joey greeted me as I walked to the bar to order mine and Tyler's drinks

"Alright Joey" I chuckled "how's things?"

"Good. Where've you been though? Feels like I've not seen my best friend for ages" he sighed

"Tell me about it. I'm here now so we'll make the most of it, yeah?" I asked

"Yeah, definitely" he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as Kat took our order

As the night progressed I was sat with Joey, Lucy, Whitney, Alice, Anthony and Fatboy, with Tyler nowhere to be seen…

"I'm gonna go to the bar. Who wants another drink?" Joey questioned

"Me please" everyone replied in unison

"I'll help dude" Anthony informed him, both of them standing up and making their way to the bar

JOEY'S POV:

Anthony and I made our way to the bar to order and as we were waiting to be served, we were talking but I could tell he wasn't paying attention. I followed his eyes to where he was looking, and saw Tyler making out with a blonde…

"I'm gonna kill him" I proclaimed

"Joey, don't" Anthony sighed, following me over

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned, pulling Tyler away

"It's none of your business mate so you need to keep the hell out" he replied

"It is my business when you've got a girlfriend who's in the same room and who also happens to be my best friend, and you're here making out with someone else" I informed him

"You've got a girlfriend?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah he has, or at least he did have" Lauren's voice replied, the others stood beside her "how could you do this to me Tyler?"

"Lauren, wait. Babe" he proclaimed

"Stay away" I warned him "go back to making out with this one"

He shoved his hand off of my chest and I let go, running after Lauren who'd made a swift exit from the pub. I made my way out of the pub and saw her crouched down on the pavement by the gardens. I sighed and made my way over, wrapping my arm around her, her head falling into my shoulder as she continued to cry…

"Hey, come on now, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you upset" I sighed

"Why did he have to do that to me?" she asked, sniffling as she looked up

"He's an idiot if he can't see how lucky he is to have you on his arm" I informed her

"He's an idiot altogether, but I'm not surprised I caught him doing that. We've not been right for a while" she admitted

"Is that why I've not seen you in ages?" I enquired

"Yeah" she replied "we've been trying to make things work. But he could've just ended it. He didn't have to cheat"

"If he can't see how beautiful you are then he doesn't deserve you" I stated

There was a silence between us as she looked up again, our eyes boring into each other's and before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine, and it took everything I had to pull away…

"No, Lauren, stop" I sighed, holding her arms as I pulled away

She just looked at me, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, and I watched her run away…


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

I turned over in bed that morning just as my alarm sounded. I hit it with my fist and it switched off, sighing as I prised my eyes open, the events of last night flooding back to memory…

"Lauren, breakfast" Mum's voice shouted up the stairs

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body as I made my way down the stairs…

"What's he doing here?" I questioned as I walked into the dining room, seeing Tyler sat at the table

"He's here for breakfast darling. Remember, it's Saturday. He always joins us for breakfast on a Saturday" Mum informed me

"He doesn't when we've broken up. Get out Tyler" I proclaimed, leaving the room

I stood in the kitchen by the sink and heard the door shut, making my way out into the hallway I saw Mum stood there, looking at me sympathetically…

"I don't need the sympathy Mum" I informed her

"I know you don't darling. What happened?" she questioned

"Tyler kissed someone else, and then I kissed Joey" I admitted

"You kissed Joey? Why? He's your best friend" she proclaimed, shocked

"Not really getting the bigger picture here are you Mum? Tyler cheated on me" I stated

"Sorry darling. Do you want your Dad to have a word? I'm sure he would" she asked

"No, because it'll just end up in a fight" I sighed "I'm gonna go and get dressed and get some air"

She nodded and kissed my forehead, making her way back into the dining room as I made my way upstairs to get dressed for the day. After getting dressed and applying my minimal amount of make up I was about to leave the house when a knock at the door sounded. I made my way to it and opened it, Joey stood on the other side…

"I think we need to talk" he sighed

"Yeah, me too. The caf?" I suggested

He nodded and I smiled, him moving out of the way so I could shut the door behind me, both of us making our way from my house through the Square to the café. Joey ordered me to take a seat and he ordered us our drinks, a hot chocolate for me and a tea for him. He sat down opposite me and there was tension in the air…

"Look, about last night" we both began, a smirk on our faces

"You go first" he stated, taking a sip of my tea

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I admitted "I was just upset, and you were there. It meant nothing"

"Good, because I'm not having our friendship ruined over some silly drunken kiss" he informed me

I nodded in agreement and took a sip of my hot chocolate, my eyes narrowing as I saw Tyler and Anthony walk in the door…

"Do you wanna go?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Why should we? We were here first. They, well he can go" I replied, smiling weakly

Joey reciprocated my smile and entwined our hands, a jolt of electricity shooting through my body…

"So, do you wanna hang out or something?" Joey enquired as we made our way to the door

"Lauren, can we talk? Please?" Tyler asked, grabbing a hold of my wrist

"Let go of her" Joey proclaimed, pulling my wrist away from his grasp

"There's nothing to say Tyler. You cheated, we're over, end of" I replied "let's go Joey"

Joey nodded and let me leave first, placing his hand on the small of my back as we made our way out of the caf and out onto the Square…

"No one's in at mine all day. Fancy a DVD day?" I questioned

"Perfect" he replied, holding out his arm to me

I smiled and linked my arm through his, both of us once again making our way back to mine…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hang on" I proclaimed, stopping in the middle of the Square "if we're having a movie day, what's the most important accompaniment?"

Joey raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders…

"Junk food, obviously" I sighed "I can't believe you've known me God knows how long and you don't know that. Come on, to the Minute Mart it is"

Joey sighed also as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back through the market and into the shop, handing him a basket as I began moving around the shop, dumping various items into it. When I was satisfied we had enough we headed to the till…

"Busy day?" Denise asked, raising an eyebrow

"Movie day, and they can only be complete with junk" I informed her

"No it can't, you're right about that" Denise replied, smiling as she began to pack our bags

"See, someone knows" I stated, nudging Joey playfully

He rolled his eyes at me as I took my purse from my bag and handed Denise the money, Joey grabbing the bags we'd acquired as I got my change and placed the basket back in the pile by the door…

TYLER'S POV:

Anthony and I made our way out of the caf as Lauren and Joey made their way out of the Minute Mart, Joey's hands full of bags as they made their way back through the Square towards Lauren…

"Tyler, don't even think about it" Anthony sighed as I began to follow them

I kept my distance as they made their way to Lauren's and as Joey was about to close the door behind them, I ran up the steps and put my foot in the way…

"Tyler, what're you doing?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow

"You've moved on quickly haven't you? Got a cosy day planned have you? I should've known that's why you didn't want to sleep with me. It's because you were sleeping with him isn't it?" I questioned

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you" Joey proclaimed

"Why? What're you gonna do about it? Punch me?" I enquired

"What Lauren does now and who with is none of your business. You should go, before we call the police" he informed me

"Lauren, please" I begged, looking at her

"No Tyler. Just go" she sighed, grabbing the bags and making her way into the living room

"You heard her, now go" Joey stated, shoving the door shut behind me

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and over my face. I glanced down at Anthony who just sighed and shook his head, making his way back to the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

"You okay?" Joey enquired as he walked into the living room

"Yeah, let's not talk about it" I replied "so, what movie first? Paranormal Activity or Woman In Black?"

"Woman In Black" he informed me, smiling as I put the DVD into the player and he shut the door and curtains

I plonked myself down on the sofa after returning from the kitchen with glasses for our drinks and began to open the bags of food we'd bought. As I put my glass down after pouring some drink into it Joey went to grab it too, our hands touching, electricity shooting through me. He smiled awkwardly and handed me the remote, our gaze staying locked momentarily before I came to my senses and pressed play…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were three films into our movie day and as I was about to switch the fourth one, I turned and glanced at her, seeing she'd fallen asleep. I smiled and wrapped the blanket from the top of the sofa over her before pressing play on the fourth movie, not wanting to leave her on her own…

"Ugh, how long have I been asleep?" Lauren asked as she came round halfway through the fourth movie

"An hour or so. Nice nap?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, very nice thank you" she informed me, taking a sip of her drink "hang on a sec, why are you watching No Strings Attached?"

"I knew you'd kill me if you woke up and it wasn't on" I replied "thank God you are though. How can you watch this?"

"What do you mean how can I? Have you not seen Ashton Kutcher?" she enquired

"Yeah, and I'm hotter than him" I proclaimed

"Big head" she chuckled "we can change it if you want to?"

"No, it's okay. It's nearly finished now anyway" I replied "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just cold" she admitted, wrapping the blanket further around herself

"Here" I stated, pulling off the hoodie I was wearing and handing it to her

"Are you not gonna be cold?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'll be fine" I assured her, watching as she pulled my hoodie on

I glanced between her and the screen and laughed as she pulled the hoodie over her head, her hair all over the place…

"You're a muppet" I sighed, moving the strands of hair out of her face

"Thanks" she replied

I smiled and we went back to watching the movie. As we were about to start watching Hocus Pocus, one of Lauren's favourites the front door slammed shut, signalling someone was home…

"Oh, hello you two" Tanya greeted us as she walked into the living room "look at this mess"

"We're gonna clean it up Mum" Lauren informed her "I didn't think you were back till later?"

"I'm just gonna get changed quickly and then your Dad and I are off for dinner. I'd ask if you wanted to join us but I see you've stuffed your faces already. Do you want some money for some proper food?" she questioned

"It's okay thanks Tanya. I'm gonna treat us to a Chinese" I admitted

"You are?" Lauren asked, shocked

I nodded and smiled…

"Best, best friend ever" she proclaimed, hugging me and kissing my cheek before leaving the room to grab the takeaway menu

"Joey?" Tanya asked as we heard Lauren rooting around in the kitchen

"Yeah?" I enquired, turning to face her

"Is Lauren alright? Like really alright? I know you're the only one she speaks to and is really honest with" she sighed

"She seems to be, yeah" I replied "but don't worry, she'll be fine. Tyler's an idiot"

"Yes he is, and I'd appreciate if you kept them apart?" she questioned

"I'll try my hardest" I assured her, smiling as Lauren re-entered the room

"Everything alright in here?" she enquired

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm off to get changed. Enjoy the rest of your night" Tanya replied

We both nodded and she left the room, Lauren handing me the menu…

LAUREN'S POV:

After stuffing ourselves stupid with Chinese and then ice cream for afters Joey decided it was time to go home…

"Thanks for today Joey. It was just what I needed" I admitted as we stood at the front door

"You're welcome. You know you can rely on me, day or night, right?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah I do" I informed him, smiling

He nodded and kissed my cheek before opening the door, making his way out and down the steps. I watched as he made his way back over to number 31 and shut the door, only then realising did I still have his hoodie on. I smiled and leant against the door, inhaling the scent of him, a smile on my face as I began to tidy up our mess…


	4. Chapter 4

I was sat watching The Big Bang Theory when there was a knock at the door. I sighed and stood up, walking through the hallway to answer it…

"Joey, what're you doing here? And what's all this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I need your help" he admitted "I've got a date"

"Oh, so how can I help?" I questioned, confused

"What should I wear? I've got options but I need my best friend's opinion" he informed me

I nodded and made my way into the living room, switching the TV to mute as he followed me through…

"The Big Bang Theory, I should've known" he chuckled, placing his stuff on the table

"Should've known what?" I asked

"You always watch The Big Bang Theory at this time" he stated

"I do not" I proclaimed

"Lauren, yes you do" he replied, smiling "right, which shirt?"

After helping Joey choose what to wear he disappeared upstairs to change, and that's when I saw his phone, it was flashing, signalling he had a message. I knew I shouldn't have but I opened it…

"Really looking forward to our date tonight. So happy Jake set us up x"

I re-read the text a couple of times and I don't know what came over me, jealousy I suppose, so I clicked reply…

"Sorry but I can't make it. Some family emergency's come up x"

I quickly deleted the message and placed his phone back down on the table as he walked in…

"So, how do I look?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Great. You'll knock them dead" I replied, smiling weakly, feeling insanely guilty about what I'd done

"Thanks Lauren" he stated, grabbing his phone from the table "I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded and he kissed my cheek, making his way out of the room and out of the house, shutting the door behind him…

JOEY'S POV:

I was waiting outside the restaurant for my date, but she had yet to show. I checked my phone, she was half an hour late. I sighed and gave in, dialling her number…

"Joey, hi. Is everything okay? How's the family emergency?" Becky, my date's name asked

"Family emergency? There is no family emergency. Who told you that?" I questioned

"I got a text from you saying you couldn't make it. I'm sorry Joey" she sighed

"No, it's fine. Look, I better go. I'll see you some other time maybe" I replied

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Bye Joey" she stated, hanging up the phone as I did the same

LAUREN'S POV:

Little over an hour later there was a loud knock on the door. I knew exactly who it was. I switched the TV off and inhaled and exhaled before walking through and opening it…

"I thought you were on a date?" I asked, feigning shock that he was here

"I was meant to be, but someone cancelled it for me saying I had a family emergency. Any ideas as to who that could've been?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Don't play games with me Lauren because I'm really not in the mood" he shouted, making me jump "why did you do that?"

"She just didn't seem right for you, that's all" I admitted

"You'd never met, yet alone spoken to the girl. What gives you the right?" he enquired

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have done it. Surely you can ring her and rearrange?" I asked

"Yeah I could, but what's to stop you from messing it up again?" he questioned

"Joey" I sighed "I'm sorry"

"Sorry's not good enough Lauren" he stated "I better go"

"Joey, wait, please" I begged, following him from the living room

I knew it was now or never. As he was about to open the front door… "I like you, okay? That's why I did it"


	5. Chapter 5

For abieetulaoliver – sorry for being such a tease!

_I knew it was now or never. As he was about to open the front door… "I like you, okay? That's why I did it"_

JOEY'S POV:

I stopped, my hand hovering over the door handle. In all honesty, they were the words I'd always wanted to hear come out of Lauren's mouth. I took my hand from the door handle and turned around to face her. She was stood watching me, trying to sense my next move, nothing but guilt for what she'd done in her eyes. I stepped towards her and crashed her lips onto my own, moving us back against the hallway wall, her hands moving to my neck, entwining in my hair as my hands held her waist tightly, making sure she wouldn't/couldn't move. I wasn't about to stop, not now…

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" I admitted as we pulled away

She didn't reply, a small smile on her face as her hands stayed wrapped around my neck and mine stayed placed on her waist…

"So, what happens now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"As much as I want to, I want this to work" I informed her "so, how about I take you on a proper date and we take things slow?"

She smiled widely and nodded, moving her body towards my own. Our lips connected softly again and we pulled away, our foreheads leant against each other's gently…

"I better go but I'll see you tomorrow and we'll arrange something then, yeah?" I suggested

She smiled and nodded in agreement, both of us pulling away reluctantly as I made my way to the door, opening it, Lauren holding it as she watched me walk outside. She stood in the doorway and I pressed my lips against hers once more before leaving the house, making my way down the steps and back across to my house, trying to process everything that had just happened…

LAUREN'S POV:

Everything had happened so quickly. I flopped down onto the sofa, a big smile on my face, one that I wouldn't be able to wipe off. I tried to process everything that happened but I just couldn't. I sighed and pulled my phone from my pocket, going through the pictures of Joey and I. It was crazy. We'd gone from friends to best friends to, well, whatever we were now. I locked my keypad and ran my fingers across my lips, still not believing that only minutes ago, my best friend's lips had been on mine…

The next day…

As I finished getting dressed I heard my phone beep vibrate, signalling someone was calling me. I zipped up my jeans and made my way to my bedside table, smiling as I saw Joey's name and caller ID flashing on the screen…

"Morning" I greeted him as I picked up on the third ring

"Morning, someone sounds chirpy?" he questioned

"Could be something to do with the events of last night" I admitted, tracing my fingers across my lips like I had done last night

"Oh yeah, care to tell your best friend what you got up to?" he enquired

"I just kissed this really great guy who I've liked for ages" I admitted

"Oh really? He better not be replacing your best friend as number one man in your life?" he asked

"No, he could never do that" I chuckled "so, enough with the silliness, why're you ringing so early?"

"You'll find out if you meet me in the caf in twenty minutes" he informed me

"I'll be there" I replied "see you soon"

"See you soon, and Lauren. Wrap up warm" he stated

"Okay. Bye" I chuckled, hanging up the phone as Joey did the same

I finished getting myself ready and made my way downstairs; pulling my coat, scarf and hat on, making sure I had my gloves in my pocket…

"Where you going darling?" Mum asked from the kitchen

"To the caf to meet Joey. We'll probably be gone most of the day. See you later" I informed her

"Bye. Have fun. Be safe" she proclaimed as I made my way out of the door, shutting it behind me

I made my way into the caf and saw Joey at our regular table, a hot chocolate on my side of the table as he nursed his cup of tea…

"Boo" I whispered into his ear as I sneaked up on him

"Ha ha" he chucked "morning"

"Morning" I mirrored, shutting my eyes momentarily as he placed a lingering kiss on my cheek

I pulled away and sat down opposite him, pulling my hat and scarf off of my body, wrapping my hands around the hot mug of hot chocolate…

"So, have you had any ideas about our date yet?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I have. And I know exactly where we're going so you better hurry up and drink that" he informed me

"What? Why?" I questioned, shocked

"We have to be at the tube station in ten minutes" he replied, draining his mug of tea

"Okay. Will you tell me what we're doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No" he stated, smirking

Ten minutes later we were making our way down the market hand in hand, the stallholders glancing and smiling, I smiled back and so did Joey, both of us entering the tube station as he bought our tickets, making our way to the platform we needed to be on…


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?" I asked Joey as he stood opposite me as we travelled on the tube into the centre of London

"Nope" he replied "but you'll soon find out. Come on"

I smiled and stood up, grabbing my handbag as we made our way off the tube, heading out of the tube station and into the centre of London…

"So, where to now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as Joey entwined our hands

"Stop being so impatient" he chuckled as we walked, soon arriving outside Hyde Park

"Winter Wonderland? You remembered?" I enquired "how did you remember that?"

"I probably wouldn't have if you'd not gone about it 24/7 just lately" he admitted

"Thank you" I replied, hugging him tightly

He smiled and we pulled away, making our way into the park, Joey handing our tickets to the attendant, being handed maps and tickets for the attractions in return…

"So where to first?" he asked, opening the map "Ice Age 4 Ice Rink? The Magical Ice Kingdom? Zippo's Christmas Circus? The Giant Observation Wheel? Santa Land? Or the Christmas Markets?"

"The Giant Observation Wheel" I proclaimed, taking his hand and dragging him along

After waiting in the queue Joey and I made our way into one of the pods…

"Let's get a picture" I proclaimed, taking my phone out of my bag

Joey smiled and we stood opposite the window, looking out over London as I snapped the picture. As we were going up in the wheel I continued to look out at everything we could see, taking pictures and taking pictures of ourselves and each other. Three hours later we arrived back in the Square…

"So you've had a nice day?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"I've had the perfect day. Thank you" I replied, our lips meeting softly

"Oi, get off her" Tyler's voice proclaimed

Joey and I turned and saw Tyler marching towards us, pulling Joey away from me. I tried to pull them apart but before I knew what was happening, Tyler's elbow had connected with my face, sending me flying to the ground...

JOEY'S POV:

I stopped immediately as I saw Lauren fall to the ground, Tanya and Max hurrying over too…

"You little" Max proclaimed, grabbing Tyler by the lapels of his jacket

"Max, Lauren needs you, she needs us" I stated "I'll phone an ambulance"

"Get out of here now" Max proclaimed once again

Tyler took one last look and walked away as I dialled an ambulance and then crouched down where Tanya was crouched, stroking Lauren's forehead…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Where am I?" I asked as I woke up in a hospital bed I don't know how long later

"You're in hospital" Joey informed me "do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, Tyler hit you and he accidentally hit me too. Are you okay?" I questioned worriedly

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself" he sighed "how are you feeling?"

"Like a tonne of bricks is thudding through my head" I admitted "how long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours" he informed me "your Mum and Dad have just left actually"

"How come you called them? They made a fuss I bet, didn't they?"

"They saw the accident. I had to hold your Dad back. He wanted to hit Tyler" he explained

"Oh God. He didn't, did he?" I questioned

"No, but he does want you to report Tyler for assault" he admitted

"Ugh, well I'm not doing that" I sighed "it was just an accident"

He smiled and stroked the stray bits of hair from my face…

"When can I get out of here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I think the doctor will wanna check you over but hopefully after that" he replied "shall I go and find out?"

I nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand that was entwined with mine. I watched as he left the room and shut my eyes. A great day had turned into a bad day, and had turned into a great day again, and all because of Joey…

"Ah, Miss Branning, how are you feeling?" a doctor asked, following Joey back into the room

"Okay I guess. I just wanna go home and sleep" I admitted "is that possible?"

"Steady on" he chuckled lightly "how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five" I informed him

"Very good. Now how many?" he questioned

"Three" I replied

"Great" he stated, writing down some notes "have you got any headaches? Sickness? Or pain anywhere?"

"No, none" I stated "so, I take it I can go home?"

"Yes, you're free to go as soon as you're dressed" he informed me

I smiled widely and jumped out of bed as he left the room, Joey handing me my clothes as I made my way into the en-suite bathroom. When I was dressed we made our way to reception where I signed my discharge papers and we left the hospital, Joey grabbing us a taxi…

"Darling, why didn't you call?" Mum asked as I walked in the door, Joey following close behind me

"I didn't want you fussing" I admitted "I'm fine Mum, honestly. Tell her Joey"

"She's fine Tanya" he informed her, smiling as he hung my coat up

"Okay, I'll believe you. Right, go and sit down, do you want anything to eat or drink either of you?" she questioned

"No thanks" we replied in unison "do you mind if we go upstairs?"

"As long as there's no funny business" she replied, smirking

"Mum" I proclaimed, feeling my cheeks get redder and redder by the second

She smirked once again and made her way back into the kitchen, Joey and I heading up the stairs and into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me…

"Sorry about her. She's so embarrassing" I sighed as I flopped down on my bed

He smiled and flopped down next to me, pulling me into him…

"How long can you stay?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"As long as you want me to" he informed me, his arm wrapping tighter around my shoulder

I smiled and sat up, grabbing the blanket from the bottom of my bed, pulling it over us before we both fell into a deep sleep…


	7. Chapter 7

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw Joey still fast asleep beside me, his arm around my shoulder. I sat up as gently as I could and rubbed my eyes, glancing at the time on my clock, five past eight…

"Joey" I whispered "Joey"

"Huh? What?" he questioned sleepily, stretching out

"It's five past eight. We need to get you out of here" I informed him

"Can I not just leave via the front door? Your Mum and Dad know I'm here" he asked

"No I mean it's five past eight the next morning. You've been here the night" I replied

"Oh God, now your Mum's definitely gonna think we got up to something" he sighed

"Exactly. Come on" I stated, standing up and stretching once again as Joey did the same

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I was just about to open the door…

"Lauren, is that you darling?" Mum shouted

"Yeah, I'll be through in a minute" I informed her

"It's okay. Bring Joey through too" she replied

I moved my hand from the door handle and we walked into the living room, smiling at my Mum and Dad…

"Morning, how did you both sleep?" Mum questioned "do you want some breakfast?"

We both nodded in unison, sitting down at the table next to each other. After breakfast…

"Thanks Tanya, thanks Max. I'm gonna get off" he informed us, standing up

"You're welcome any time Joey darling" Mum replied, smiling as he smiled back and we left the room

"So?" I questioned as Joey and I stood in the hallway by the front door

"So" he mirrored

We stood and kept our eyes locked before Joey broke our gaze, moving towards me, pressing his lips against mine softly but passionately…

"I'll see you later, yeah?" he enquired as he pulled away

"Definitely. I'll text you" I informed him

"Not if I text you first" he replied, smirking as he opened the front door

I smirked and rolled my eyes, watching as he left the house. I shut the door behind me and stood against it, Mum smiling at me from the kitchen…

"Someone's got it bad" she chuckled

I smiled and made my way upstairs to get organised for the day ahead. I folded up the blanket Joey and I had slept in and made my way to my wardrobe, seeing his hoodie resting on the door. I picked it up and smelt it, smiling, a knock at the door interrupting me…

"Your Dad and I are taking Oscar out for the day. Do you wanna join us?" Mum asked, poking her head around the door

"Joey and I have made plans" I admitted "have fun though"

"We will. We'll see you later tonight" she informed me, smiling

I nodded and smiled back, turning back to my wardrobe as she shut my door, opening it to pick out an outfit for the day ahead. After getting dressed I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I checked my phone and Joey hadn't text so I decided to do some baking, as I was halfway through there was a knock at the door. I sighed and wiped my hands on my apron, making my way through to the hallway to open the door...

"What do you look like?" Joey chuckled as he studied my appearance

"I'm baking, alright. Come in" I sighed, leaving him in the doorway as I made my way back into the kitchen

"You, Lauren Branning, baking? Since when?" he questioned

"Shut up" I proclaimed, finishing off putting the mixture into the cases and into the oven "now are you gonna be of some use and help me tidy up or what?"

He nodded and smiled, removing his jacket, draping it around one of the kitchen table chairs as I began to tidy up…

"Okay, I take it back. These are delicious" Joey admitted as we sat eating a cupcake each

"I knew you'd eat your words" I replied, smirking "so, what happened to texting me?"

"I thought I'd surprise you. Where's your Mum and Dad? And Oscar for that matter?" he asked

"They've taken him out for the day. They asked if I wanted to tag along but I didn't know if we had anything planned" I admitted, smiling "so what do we have planned?"

"Depends on how you're feeling?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I've got a bit of a headache but nothing I can't handle. I know what we can do" I proclaimed

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren jumped up from the table and made her way into the living room where she was setting up the Nintendo Wii…

"You know I'm gonna beat you at this babe. I always do" I chuckled as she handed me a remote

"We've not had competitions on this one yet. Care to put your money where your mouth is?" she asked

"How much are we talking?" I enquired

"£5, and then maybe take it to £10?" she suggested

"You're on" I stated, smiling as we began to play

An hour later and three games later…

"Yes. Victory is mine" Lauren proclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, stumbling slightly

"Woah, you alright there?" I questioned, grabbing a hold of her waist so she didn't fall

"Yeah, never better! You owe me a tenner" she informed me, smiling sweetly

"So I do" I replied, our bodies staying close together

I moved my face towards hers and pressed my lips on hers softly, running my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry which she gladly gave. I moved us back so her back was pressed against the wall, my hands holding onto her waist tightly...

"Shall we take this upstairs?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Are you sure?" I enquired worriedly

She nodded and inhaled and exhaled, pushing her body off the wall before taking my hand in hers, leading me up the stairs…


	8. Chapter 8

"Well that was unexpected" I chuckled as Joey and I lay in bed afterwards

Joey didn't reply. I looked up at him and he looked to be in a world of his own. I sat up and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I smiled as he moved some stray strands of hair from my face and bore his eyes into mine…

"You okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine" he informed me "are you? I know it wasn't your first time but still"

"I love that you're worrying but I'm fine too, I promise" I replied, smiling widely

"Good, because that was fun wasn't it?" he asked

"Just a bit" I chuckled

"Come here" he whispered, placing his hand on my waist, moving me towards him, and connecting our lips once more

Later that afternoon Joey had left the house and I was on cloud nine. As I was finishing tidying away the Nintendo Wii a knock at the door sounded…

"What do you want Tyler?" I asked as I pulled open the door to my ex

"You moved on pretty quick didn't you? Guess I should've known really. You've always liked him more than you like me" he proclaimed

"You've no idea what you're talking about" I sighed "now if you don't mind, I'm a bit busy and I'd like you to leave"

"Make me" he chuckled

"Fine, I'll call the police" I informed him, reaching for the phone

"No you won't" he exclaimed, slamming the door shut behind him, pinning me up against the wall

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Dad asked as he, Mum and Oscar made their way in the door

Tyler moved away from me and stood facing them…

"Well, I asked you a question?" Dad questioned "what do you think you were doing?"

"Max, I'm sorry. I just needed Lauren to listen to me" he admitted "I'm sorry"

"Get out of this house, now" Dad proclaimed "before I throw you out"

He nodded and glanced at me, my head bowed to the floor as he left the house, Dad shutting the door behind him…

"Oh darling" Mum sighed as she walked into the living room later that evening as I was staring into space

"I'm fine Mum" I informed her "I'm gonna go and get some air"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'll be fine. I'm gonna call Joey and ask him to meet me" I replied

She nodded and made her way out of the room as I pulled my phone out and dialled Joey's number…

"Hey you, I was just about to call you myself" he informed me as I picked up the phone

"Great minds think alike then don't they?" I questioned "do you think we could go out and do something please? I'm fed up of being stuck inside"

"Yeah sure. Shall I meet you at the caf in ten minutes?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Bye" I replied, hanging up the phone

I hung up the phone and made my way upstairs to get changed, making my way back down and over to the caf. I ordered myself a hot chocolate and Joey a tea and took our seats, Tyler entering moments later…

"Lauren, I'm sorry about what happened earlier" he proclaimed as he made his way to the table

Before I could reply…

"What happened earlier?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow

DUN, DUN, DUN!


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, is someone gonna tell me? What happened earlier?" Joey questioned

"Can you leave please Tyler?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"No" Joey proclaimed, stopping him from leaving "I wanna hear it from him. What happened earlier?"

Tyler exchanged a look with me and swallowed before explaining the story to Joey…

"So, hang on a minute? You force your way into my girlfriend's home and threaten her? I thought you were a good guy Tyler" Joey proclaimed after Tyler had finished explaining

"I am. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to speak to Lauren" he admitted

"You shouldn't have gone around kissing another girl then should you?" Joey asked

Tyler shook his head and Joey looked at me before leaving the caf. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my things before following him out and down the market to the war memorial…

"I can understand you not wanting to talk to me" I sighed as I sat down next to him

"I do wanna talk to you" he replied "I just had to get out of there because I wanted to punch him"

"My hero" I chuckled, reaching out and taking Joey's hand "you know something. You're 1000 times the guy he is"

He turned to me and smiled widely, placing his lips on mine softly, moving his free hand, cupping my cheek as he deepened the kiss…

"Don't you think we ought to take this somewhere a bit more private?" I questioned

"My place is free?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I smirked as he placed his lips on mine once again before pulling away and standing up, keeping our hands entwined as we made our way back to the privacy of his house…


	10. Chapter 10

"Joey" I whined "its cold and its dark. Why couldn't we stay at mine?"

"Stop whinging. We're going on a date. Come on" he proclaimed, keeping my hand entwined with his as he led us down the now deserted market

"There is no way I'm sitting on some cold and wet grass" I informed him

"Good job we've got a blanket then" he replied, smiling as he stepped out of the way, revealing a picnic basket and a blanket set out

"Joey" I sighed, feeling bad for moaning "what is all this?"

"What does it look like?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face me

"It looks amazing, that's what" I replied "thank you. And I'm sorry for moaning"

He smiled and kissed me softly before leading us over to the blanket, both of us sitting down as he began to unpack the basket…

"How did you manage to arrange all of this without me finding out?" I asked

"I have my means" he informed me "tuck in"

I smiled widely and began to tuck into my food, Joey doing the same. Later on that evening we were laid on the blanket, looking up at the stars…

"I've never been happier than I am right now" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"Good" he replied, placing a kiss in my hair "I can't believe how long it took us to get to this point, can you?"

"You're telling me" I sighed "I could've skipped all the heartache with Tyler if we'd just been honest earlier"

"Lauren" he stated, sitting up, me sitting up too

"Yeah?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"You do know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" he asked

"Where's this coming from?" I questioned "of course I do. Listen to me, not only are you my best friend and boyfriend, you're the only person who's been there for me, bar my parents. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'll never have to find out either. I'm always gonna be here, I promise" he informed me

I smiled and placed my lips against his passionately, pulling away; his lips meeting mine once again as he laid us back down on the blanket…

Sorry it's only a short chapter but I wanted to post something for the girls - zoe_finlay92, abieetulaoliver and actingisinmydna. Thank you. You're amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to actingisinmydna for this idea! Enjoy…

"Lauren, will you hurry up please? You've been in there ages" Abi, my little sister proclaimed

"Can I not have five minutes peace please Abs?" I questioned

"Yeah, but when I'm out and have gone to meet Jay" she informed me "let me in"

I sighed and grabbed the pregnancy test from the side, shoving it into my back pocket before unlocking the door and letting her in…

"What is going on with you?" she asked as she grabbed her hairbrush from the side

"Nothing" I sighed "I'll leave you to it"

She nodded and I walked out of the room, taking my pregnancy test from my back pocket, waiting for the result to appear. I made my way into my room and shut the door, sitting on my bed, waiting…

"Not pregnant". I let out a sigh of relief as I looked down at the test. I smiled and hid it in my bedside drawer, choosing to dispose of it later on when no one was around…

"Hey beautiful, meet me in the caf. I've got some exciting news for you x"

I smiled as I hit reply… "Five minutes x"

I smiled once again and grabbed my jacket, making my way down the stairs and out of the house, over to the caf. I greeted Joey with a soft kiss on the cheek before sitting down opposite him…

"So, what's this exciting news then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Remember I applied for that engineering apprenticeship?" he enquired

I nodded and smiled…

"Well I got the letter this morning, I'm in" he proclaimed

"Joey, that's fantastic" I exclaimed, leaning over the table to hug him tightly "when do you start?"

"Monday morning" he informed me "so I was thinking, tonight, how about we go out and celebrate?"

"How do you suggest we do that?" I asked

"I don't know. Dinner? A film maybe?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Sounds great" I informed him, smiling, pulling my phone out as it beeped, signalling I had a text

I saw the caller ID, Mum…

"Home, now. I think we've got something important to discuss!"

I sighed and locked the keypad, looking up to face Joey…

"I've gotta go. Mum wants to discuss something with me" I informed him

"Come on then. I'll walk you home" he replied

I smiled and we left the caf, walking hand in hand back to my house. I opened the front door and Joey walked in too, just as Mum walked out of the living room, my negative pregnancy test in hand…


	12. Chapter 12

_I opened the front door and Joey walked in too, just as Mum walked out of the living room, my negative pregnancy test in hand…_

"It's not what it looks like" I insisted, looking between both my Mum and Joey

"I'm gonna go" Joey proclaimed, hurrying out of the house

"Thanks Mum" I sighed, making my way through to the living room, her following

"I didn't know you were gonna bring him back did I?" she questioned "anyway, that doesn't matter. This does"

"It's negative Mum, or have you even bothered to look at the result?" I asked

"Darling, what have I told you about taking precautions? I thought you were on the pill?" she enquired

"I am Mum, but there's still a slim chance it could happen" I informed her

"Yes I know Lauren" she replied "so, shall we talk about this then?"

"What is there to say? I'm not pregnant. Can I go and find Joey please?" she asked

She stayed silent and nodded. I smiled weakly and made my way out of the house, looking around the Square for Joey…

JOEY'S POV:

I sat in the playground, thinking about what I'd just seen when Lauren snapped me out of my trance…

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Lucky guess I suppose. That wasn't what it looked like, I promise" she admitted

"I shouldn't have run out. I'm sorry" I sighed "it just took me by surprise"

"Having to do one took me by surprise too" she informed me "can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied, smiling

"If that test had of been positive, would you have stood by me?" she enquired, biting her lip

"Lauren, you're my girlfriend, of course I would" I proclaimed

"Good" she stated, sighing with relief "so we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay you dork. Come here" I chuckled

She smiled widely and moved towards me, perching herself on my knee…

"Are we still on for tonight? Dinner and a movie?" she questioned

I nodded, tightening my grip on her waist…

"Then pick me up at six" she informed me, hopping off my lap, kissing me softly

I nodded and she kissed me once more, my arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her into me so I could deepen the kiss momentarily before she pulled away and said goodbye before leaving, making her way back to the house, and in that moment I knew, I was falling…


	13. Chapter 13

I opened the front door to see Joey standing opposite, a smile on his face as he held a bouquet of flowers in front of him…

"What are these for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I took them from him

"To apologise for running earlier" he informed me

"I'll put them in some water darling. You go and have a nice time" Mum replied, taking the bouquet from me

I smiled and she walked into the kitchen as Joey and I made our way out of the door, Joey's hand entwining in mine…

"So, where're we going for dinner then?" I questioned as we walked through the Square

"The best place on Earth" he informed me

"Pizza Lounge?" I enquired "we've not been there in ages"

"I know, which is why I thought we could go, stuff our faces and then go to the cinema and stuff our faces some more" he explained

"Sounds perfect to me" I replied, smiling widely

He smiled and we arrived at the tube station, our tube arriving as we arrived on the platform…

"What's this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Joey handed me an envelope

"Open it and find out" he chuckled

I sighed and opened the envelope, picking out two tickets…

"We're going to see Twilight? But you hate it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I do but you don't, and I thought it could be a good excuse to make out in the back row" he admitted

"Excuse me but I'll be too busy drooling over Taylor Lautner" I informed him, smirking

"Right, well in that case" he stated, going to reach for the tickets

"No, they're a present. You can't take them back now" I proclaimed

He smiled and stopped reaching for them, kissing me softly instead as our stop on the tube came. I put the tickets safely in my bag and we hopped off the tube, making our way out of the tube station walking the ten minutes to Pizza Lounge…

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing" I proclaimed, sighing as I leant back in my chair

"Yes it was. I'm well and truly stuffed" he sighed in agreement

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked as she came to clear our plates

"No thanks, just the bill" Joey informed her, smiling back warmly

She nodded and disappeared, returning a few minutes later…

"She so fancies you" I chuckled lightly, glaring at her as she stood behind the counter

"Is someone a bit jealous?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, not at all" I replied, smiling as I grabbed my handbag as he stood up too

"Course not" he chuckled, both of us making our way to the counter

As Joey paid he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him tightly, the waitress shooting glares at me as she handed Joey his change and we left the restaurant…

"I think we might've annoyed her a bit" I admitted as we left

"Yeah, why's that?" he asked, his arm staying wrapped around my waist

"Did you not see the looks she was giving me?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, because I've only got eyes for one girl" he informed me, stopping us in the middle of the street

"You're so cheesy it hurts" I proclaimed

"Thanks for ruining the moment" he sighed as he began to walk

I smirked and pulled him back towards me, wrapping my arms around his neck as I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, a smile emerging on his face as we pulled away…

"Better?" I asked

"Much" he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist as we began to walk to the cinema

Two hours later we arrived back outside my house…

"Thank you for a perfect evening" I sighed

"You're welcome, and thank you for the kiss in the back row. It made the movie much more worthwhile" he admitted

I smiled and he pulled me towards him so our chests collided…

"Do I get a goodnight kiss then?" I questioned

Joey nodded and connected our lips softly but passionately, moving his hand from my waist to my hair, both of us pulling away moments later, breathless…

"Goodnight Joey" I sighed, making my way up the steps

"Goodnight Lauren" he mirrored, a smile on both our faces as I glanced back at him to see him watching me


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in the living room at home when the front door slammed shut, and Uncle Derek's and Dad's voices started to talk…

"Max, they're getting restless" Uncle Derek informed my Dad "they want their money"

"And they'll get it as soon as I can. We're not all like you" Dad replied

"What do you mean all like me?" he questioned

"Mr Walking Bank" he sighed "I can't just magic money out of thin air"

I heard the kitchen door close and decided I'd heard enough. Dad was keeping secrets from Mum, yet again, I stormed out of the house and over to The Vic, ordering a vodka shot from Alfie…

"Woah, easy there baby girl" Fatboy chuckled as he held me in place

"Thanks Fats. I've got it from here" I heard Joey's voice say as I tried to regain my balance

"You sure mate?" Fatboy asked

I saw Joey nod and his arm wrapped around my waist as he led me out of the pub, the fresh air hitting me like a tonne of bricks…

"What's gotten into you Lauren, eh?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Leave it Joey" I begged "I don't wanna talk about it"

"Lauren, you know you can talk to me about anything" he replied

"I know I can but this, I can't. I'm sorry" I sighed

"Fine, let's get you home then, eh?" he suggested

"No, I can't go back there" I proclaimed, recoiling from his grasp

"What? Why not?" he enquired

"Dad's lying to Mum about something and I can't be around him" I explained "that's all I can tell you"

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" he asked

"I just wanna be alone" I informed him

"Nah, no way. There's no way I'm leaving you out here, not in the state you're in" he proclaimed

"So I'm a state now am I? Thanks Joey! Why don't you just go to hell?" I shouted

I began to walk away, ignoring his pleas for me to come back. I continued walking through the market and onto R&R…


	15. Chapter 15

TANYA'S POV:

"Oh Max, where is she? She's been gone all night" I proclaimed worriedly

"She probably just stayed at Joey's or something, I wouldn't worry" he replied, smiling

"I hope you're right" I sighed as the doorbell went

I made my way through and answered it, Joey standing on the other side…

"You were saying?" I asked Max as he appeared in the hallway too

"What's going on?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren's been gone all night and we thought she'd be with you" Max explained

"I've not seen her since early last night. We had a row" Joey sighed as we sat in the living room a little while later

"An argument? You two never argue. What did you argue about?" I enquired worriedly

"Just something silly. I can't even remember now" he replied, taking a sip of his cup of tea

"Have you any idea where she could be Joey? Any at all?" I questioned

"Nothing I can think of. I'm gonna head out and look for her though" he informed me

I nodded as did Max, both of us watching as he stood up and left the house…

JOEY'S POV:

I left Tanya and Max's, reaching for my phone in my coat pocket as I dialled Lauren's number…

"Hi, it's Lauren. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

"Lauren, it's me. I know we argued last night but I miss you. I just wanna know you're safe. Call me when you get this, please" I begged as I left a message on her voicemail

I sighed and hung up the phone, making my way through the market, continuing on my search for Lauren…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in a café just outside of the Square, nursing a very large hangover and a black coffee in front of me. I took a sip and sighed as my phone started to ring. Joey, again! For the fifth time that morning I declined his call, placing my phone back down on the table...

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way just out of the Square and stopped to dial Lauren's number again. Once again, it went to voicemail. As I was about to turn around and make my way back to the Square, I saw her, sat in a window seat of the café…

"Is this seat taken?" I asked as I made my way into the café and over to her table

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my boyfriend so I can apologise to him" she admitted, sighing

"Well do you mind if I sit? Just for a minute. My feet are killing me. I've been out looking for my girlfriend who ran off after an argument last night" I replied

"I'm sorry" she proclaimed, tears springing to her eyes "I didn't mean any of what I said last night"

"Hey" I whispered, moving over to her side of the table "it's fine. You've got nothing to apologise for"

"I have. I was a cow to you" she replied "I wanted you to come after me and bring me home"

"I should've done, I wish I had of done" I informed her "how about we get you home, yeah? Your Mum and Dad are worried sick"

She sniffed back her tears and grabbed a napkin from the side, wiping her eyes before nodding. I smiled and stood up, holding out my hand to her before we left the café, heading back to the Square…


	16. Chapter 16

"Lauren, darling. Where have you been?" Mum proclaimed as Joey and I walked in the door

"I stayed at a friend's from college" I informed her

"Why didn't you phone and let us know?" Dad questioned

"We had a bit of a heavy one. I was going to but I forgot" I admitted

"Joey said you had an argument?" Mum enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah we did but that's all sorted now" I replied, wrapping my arm around his waist

"Good. Right, who's up for some breakfast?" Mum asked, making her way into the kitchen

Joey, Dad and I nodded and followed her through. A little while later Joey and I were laid on the sofa, curled up in each other's embrace enjoying the peace and quiet of a free house…

"I really am sorry about last night" I sighed, breaking the silence

"Where did that come from? It's fine, honestly. Let's forget about it" he stated

"I wanna show you I'm sorry" I informed him, smiling

"Really? And how do you propose you do that?" he questioned

My smile widened and I moved myself so I was now straddling Joey. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his found my waist. I leant my head down and kissed him once and then again before his lips smashed against my own, pulling me further down on top of him so our crotches ground together…

"Mm" I moaned as Joey's lips left mine and started to pepper kisses down my neck

"I think we need to take this to your room" Joey admitted, pulling away and looking at me

I nodded and stood up, him standing up too, our hands entwined as we hurried up the stairs…

"I should probably go" Joey sighed as we lay in bed afterwards

"Do you have to?" I asked, running my hand up and down his chest

"Yeah, I told Alice I'd take her into town to do some Christmas shopping" he informed me

"Ooh, what're you buying me?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind as he climbed out of bed

"You'll have to wait and see" he replied as he stood up to get himself dressed

"Okay. Well if you really wanna leave me here, all alone" I sighed, wrapping my duvet around myself, a smile on my face "feel free"

"Ugh, stop it" he proclaimed

"I'm not doing anything" I informed him "so what's it to be? Are you gonna leave me here? Naked and alone or are you gonna stay?"

"I shouldn't" he replied

"But you want to? Alice won't mind if you make up an excuse" I stated

Joey smiled and moved towards the bed, his face inches from mine as he connected our lips once again, my hands wrapping around him, pulling him down on top of me…


	17. Chapter 17

Wasn't last night's episode heartbreaking? I'll be glad when Derek's dead and gone; maybe then Lauren and Joey actually stand a chance of being happy…

"Girls night sounds good to me" I agreed as Lucy, Whitney, Alice, Poppy and I sat in the caf that morning

"Great, then we'll meet at the Vic at half seven and then get off into town?" Whitney suggested

We all nodded in agreement and went back to chit chatting, all of us leaving a little while later to get organised for our night out…

"Come in" I stated as someone knocked on my door as I finished getting myself organised

"Hi beautiful" Joey greeted me, shutting my bedroom door behind me

"Hi, what're you doing here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I just wanted to see how great you looked" he informed me, smiling

"Well now you have you can go. I don't need you distracting me" I replied

"Who says I'd distract you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into him

I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his hands as they moved down to my bum…

"That. Now zip me up and leave please" I proclaimed

He smiled and pulled away, turning around so he could zip my dress up, his hands lingering on my skin…

"All done, I'll see you tomorrow" he informed me

I nodded and we shared a kiss goodbye, a smile on my face as he left the room. Not too long later I headed over to the Vic, Lucy and Whitney already there…

"Do you guys want another?" I enquired as I made my way to the bar

They nodded and I ordered our drinks, heading over to the table a few minutes later. Half an hour later, the five of us made our way out of the pub and to the tube station taxi rank. Five minutes later, we were heading off, but as we made our way into the centre of London, disaster struck…


	18. Chapter 18

WHITNEY'S POV:

One by one myself, Lucy, Poppy, Alice and the taxi driver came round, but Lauren hadn't. Her head was leaning against the dashboard but before any of us could do anything, we were being ushered out of the car and over to ambulances that had been called. The four of us watched as Lauren was placed onto a stretcher and taken to a separate ambulance, it driving away immediately…

"What do we do? Do you think Tanya and Max have been contacted?" I questioned

"We'll find out when we get to the hospital" Alice replied as we took our seats in an ambulance

ALICE'S POV:

The drive was slow and steady, the four of us only having cuts and bruises, nothing major, unlike Lauren. She hadn't been conscious when the paramedics arrived, and she'd been driven straight off to hospital. I pulled my phone from my clutch bag and dialled Joey's number…

"Hey Al, what's the matter?" he questioned as he picked up the phone

I lost my voice as he continued to ask what the matter was. I swallowed and took a deep breath before beginning to speak again…

"It's Lauren. We've been in an accident. She's unconscious Joey" I informed him

The line went dead and I glanced at my screen – he'd hung up. We arrived at the hospital and were taken off to cubicles. As I'd just finished being stitched up I heard Joey's frantic voice…

"Can I go now please? That's my brother" I asked

The nurse nodded and I climbed down from the bed, running straight into Joey…

"Where is she Al? Where is she?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders

"I don't know. I was brought straight here to be treated" I informed him

"Joey, Alice" Tanya's voice stated, breaking us from our trance

"Where is she Tanya?" I questioned

"In here" she replied, motioning down the corridor

I entwined my hand with Joey's and we made our way down the corridor, stopping outside Lauren's room. We looked through the window and I saw Joey's heart break into a million pieces…

"What have the doctors said?" I asked, turning to face them

"She's in a drug induced coma. They need to keep her under sedation until they're sure she's not got any brain damage" Tanya informed us

"Brain damage?" Joey enquired, turning to face us

"Yeah. She hit her head on the dashboard hard. She's been out of it since they brought her in" she replied

"Can I go in and sit with her please?" he questioned

She nodded and I squeezed Joey's hand as he made his way into the room…

JOEY'S POV:

I shut the door behind me and stopped with my back leant against it, just taking her in. She was beautiful, even hooked up to all the machines. I made my way over to her bed and sat down in the chair beside her, taking her hand in mine…

"This isn't what I meant by see you tomorrow" I chuckled, the tears threatening to spill "wake up baby, please"

ALICE'S POV:

Tanya and I stood looking through the window of Lauren's hospital room, Joey's eyes glazed over with tears as he spoke to her…

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Tanya asked, breaking the silence between us

"Yeah, yeah he does" I informed her, smiling as he pressed his lips to her knuckle

Is Lauren gonna be okay?


	19. Chapter 19

ALICE'S POV:

Joey hadn't left Lauren's side since he'd arrived at the hospital, even though we'd all tried to persuade him to – me, Max, Tanya, everyone. He wouldn't budge…

"If you've come here to try and get me to move, don't bother" Joey sighed as I walked into the room

"I haven't. I've just brought you some things. Clothes, toiletries, that sort of thing. No offence but you're starting to smell, and you need a shave. Don't want Lauren waking up and seeing that ugly mug now do we?" I chuckled

"No, I guess not" he replied, placing the bag by the side of his chair "I'll go and sort myself out later"

"Go now Joey. I'll stay" I informed him, smiling reassuringly

"You're the best, you know that?" he questioned

I smiled and nodded, a smile on his face as he hugged me before leaving the room…

"How did you get him to leave?" Tanya asked, walking in the room a minute or two later

"I said Lauren wouldn't want to see him all smelly and unkempt when she woke up" I replied

"No, that's true, she wouldn't" Tanya chuckled, taking the seat Joey had been sat in moments previous

"Are you okay Tanya?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm fine darling" she replied, smiling weakly

"No you're not, what's the matter?" I questioned

"She should be awake by now. Why isn't she awake?" she asked, the tears spilling

I sighed and made my way round to her, hugging her tightly…

"Lauren's a Branning, and she's the strongest girl I know. She'll be okay, I know it" I assured her

"I hope you're right darling, I do" she replied, squeezing my hand thankfully

LAUREN'S POV:

I could hear voices, my Mum's and Alice's. Where was Joey? Why wasn't he there was all I could think. I prised my eyes open and glanced around the room…

"Lauren, thank goodness" Alice proclaimed

"Oh darling" Mum sighed, stroking the hair out of my face

"Joey, where's Joey? I need to see Joey" I begged

"It's okay darling, he's here. He's just gone to get freshened up" Mum informed me

"Can someone go and get him please? I need him. I want him" I proclaimed

"I'll go. You see if you can calm her down" Alice replied

My Mum nodded and continued to stroke my hair as Alice made her way out of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way back down the corridor when Alice came hurtling towards me…

"What is it?" I asked worriedly

"It's Lauren. She's awake and she wants you" she informed me

I hurried back towards her room and walked in, Tanya moving out the way as I made my way over to the bed…

"Baby" I sighed "you had me so worried. Don't do that again"

"I'm sorry" she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes

"Hey, don't cry" I begged, wiping the stray ones away "you're okay now"

"I've missed you" she admitted "I've missed seeing your face"

"I've missed you too" I mirrored, standing up and pressing my lips to hers gently

So, Lauren's awake. Yaaaaay!


	20. Chapter 20

"Ow, ow, ow" I proclaimed as I turned over, stirring from my mid-afternoon sleep

"Babe, you okay?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in the chair next to the sofa I was laid on. I nodded and smiled and he moved over to me, crouching down and stroking some hair out of my face…

"Where is everyone?" I questioned

"Your Mum and Dad have gone to work; Abi's gone to sixth form and Oscar's with your Nan. It's just me and you" he informed me

"Just how I like it" I admitted, smiling as he moved towards me, pressing his lips on mine softly

"Me too" he stated "do you want something to eat?"

I nodded and with his help, I eased myself up into a standing position, following him into the kitchen…

"Sandwich? Or shall I go and get fish and chips for lunch?" he suggested

"Your treat?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Always. So fish and chips it is I guess?" he asked

"Got it in one" I chuckled

He smiled and kissed me, wrapping his arm around my waist… "are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine" I assured him, kissing him once more before he pulled away, grabbing his coat before leaving the house

Ten or so minutes later Joey arrived back at the house, making his way into the kitchen to grab some plates, knives and forks and condiments before making his way into the living room where I was, sitting down on the sofa next to me…

"2 Broke Girls? Can we not watch something decent?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You're saying 2 Broke Girls isn't decent TV? I don't think we can be together anymore" I admitted

Joey smirked and handed me my plate. I took it from him and placed it on the coffee table, picking up the ketchup and squirting some onto my plate before sitting back and beginning to eat. Later on that evening Mum and Dad arrived back at the house, Abi and Oscar in tow…

"Hello you two, good day?" Mum questioned as she walked into the living room

"Yeah, it's been nice thanks" I informed her "how was your day?"

"Good too thank you darling. Are you staying for dinner Joey?" she asked

He glanced at me and I nodded, nodding, signalling yes to my Mum as we continued to snuggle on the sofa. After dinner it was time for Joey to leave. We made our way into the hallway and he pulled his jacket on, both of us standing there, looking at each other…

"What're you looking at?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You. You're beautiful" he sighed, caressing my face

"Even with cuts and bruises all over my face?" I enquired

"Yeah, even then. Lauren, I need to tell you something" he admitted

"Okay" I replied nervously

"I think I'm in love with you" he informed me

"What did you just say?" I asked, shocked by his admission

He looked at me and a weak smile appeared on his face. He moved towards me and took my hands in his, entwining them by either side of our bodies…

"I love you" he mirrored

I smiled widely and kissed him passionately, pulling away… "I love you too"

Stumped for ideas so any are welcome. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

_Girls night was meant to be fun. It wasn't meant to end in disaster like it did. I couldn't stop myself from hurtling towards the front of the car, everything going black as my head hit the dashboard…_

"Lauren, wake up. It's okay, it was just a bad dream" Joey assured me

"It felt so real" I sighed as I woke up, curling myself up in the duvet

"I know but its okay, really. You're safe" he replied

I sighed and he pulled me into him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, my head laid against his chest, both of us drifting off to sleep again…

The next morning Joey and I walked into the caf to find Lucy and Whitney arguing…

"What's going on?" I asked, the two stopping arguing as they saw me and Joey enter

"Nothing, it's fine" Whitney replied, smiling falsely

"We were arguing about the crash" Lucy admitted "Whitney thinks it's my fault because I suggested it"

As I was about to answer, Joey interjected…

"Are you guys for real? Lauren could've died and you're arguing about whose fault it was?" he proclaimed

"We need to know Joey" Lucy sighed

"It was the taxi driver's. He was driving too fast" he informed them "come on Lauren"

I smiled weakly and he entwined our hands, both of us walking out of the caf…

"Joey, it's okay. Calm down" I begged as he let go of my hand and stormed off into the market, me following him

"They're being petty" he proclaimed "you could've died. Your family could've lost you. They could've lost you. I could've lost you"

"But you haven't, have you? I'm still here" I replied, placing my lips on his "see?"

He smiled as we pulled away, his arms wrapped around my waist as mine were around his neck…

"Yes, you're very much here" he chuckled, placing his lips on my own again

We continued our walk, my head laid on his arm, our hands entwined. As the afternoon drew on we made our way back to mine…

"There you are" Mum sighed as we walked in the door, Joey hanging up our coats

"I left you a note saying we were going out" I informed her as we walked through

"I know but it was getting late and I was worrying" she admitted

I smiled and sat down at the table, Joey handing me a drink as he sat down too…

A short chapter I know, but I need ideas!


	22. Chapter 22

This idea may sound a little far-fetched, but bear with me…

"So why did you wanna speak to us?" Jack asked as he and Carol stood in my kitchen

"I went to see Dad today" she informed them both "and he mentioned something about us having another brother"

"Carol, Dad's sick. He can't think straight anymore" Jack chuckled nervously

"That's what I thought, but he was adamant it was true. He gave me this" she replied, puling out a photo

It was a picture of a lady with a little boy, probably two or three. Jack and I exchanged a look and sighed…

"Did he say what he wanted us to do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, but I think we should try and find him?" she suggested, looking at the both of us

I was about to answer but a knock at the door interrupted me, Lauren bringing Derek through to the kitchen...

"Ah, just the men I wanted to see" he greeted us "hello lovely Carol"

"Hi Derek, I'll be off. Just think about what I said, yeah?" she asked

Jack and I both nodded and she left, smiling at Lauren as she made her way into the living room…

"How do you two fancy a drink down the Vic, eh?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

We both nodded and grabbed our coats, me shoving the picture Carol had given me into my pocket before we left the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Alright beautiful, where is everyone?" Joey asked as he plonked himself on the sofa next to me

"Out" I informed him, smiling "how was your day?"

"Tiring. Your Dad never came back to work" he admitted

"Oh, he went off with Uncle Jack and Derek so they probably got distracted" I replied, smiling as I felt his lips on my skin

"Seeing as though we've got the place to ourselves, how about we?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and switched off the TV, moving so I was straddling him...

MAX'S POV:

Derek and I were at the bar waiting for our drinks when I noticed something in his wallet, a picture identical to the one Carol had given me. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at it, the dots connecting, Derek was our brother…

"I'm gonna get off Derek" I admitted, shoving the photo in my pocket again

"But we've just got the drinks in?" he asked, confused

"I've just remembered I told Tanya I'd meet her. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jack" I replied, grabbing my coat from the booth we'd acquired

I made my way back to the house and into the living room; Lauren and Joey snuggled up on the sofa watching TV…

"Alright you two? Lauren, is your Mum back yet?" I asked

"Yeah, she's upstairs" she informed me, smiling "Dad, is everything okay?"

"It's fine darling" he replied, smiling at us before making his way upstairs

LAUREN'S POV:

"That was weird" I admitted, confused

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Joey assured me, squeezing my hand gently

I smiled weakly and we went back to watching TV, the whole Dad acting weird thing still on my mind…

MAX'S POV:

"You are joking, right? Lauren and Joey are gonna be devastated" Tanya proclaimed as I told her the news

"Don't you think I know that, Tan? I'm gonna have to break my daughter's heart" he sighed

"Not necessarily. You've managed this long without a brother" she stated, biting her lip

"You think I can keep this to myself? You think Carol's gonna give up trying to find out?" I asked

"No but Max, this isn't just us it affects, it's our daughter and her happiness" she sighed

"I know, I know. We need to tell them though" I replied

Tanya nodded in agreement, sighing once again. I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly…

I realise that in one chapter, I called Derek, Uncle Derek, but that was just in a way of how daughters call their Dad's close friends Uncle. I do it. What do you think? How are Lauren and Joey gonna react to finding out they are in fact cousins?


	23. Chapter 23

MAX'S POV:

"Here goes" I sighed, Tanya squeezing my hand as we made our way into the living room

"Dad, are you okay? You're really pale" Lauren asked, switching the TV off and sitting up

"Not really love. Me and your Mum have got something to tell you both" I informed her

"You're breaking up, aren't you?" she questioned "surely whatever it is you can work it out?"

"We're not breaking up darling" Tanya assured her, smiling "this is to do with the family"

"Okay" she sighed

"Lauren, you and Joey, you're cousins" I admitted

"What?" she asked "no we're not"

"You are darling. Derek is Joey's Dad" Tanya explained

"No, my scumbag father left when I was two" Joey informed us

"There's no way we're cousins. Where're the hidden cameras?" she enquired

"Darling, this isn't a joke I'm afraid. You and Joey, you're related" I sighed

LAUREN'S POV:

"_You and Joey, you're related"_

My heart broke into a million pieces and my world came crashing down around me in a matter of minutes. I hurried out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind me…

JOEY'S POV:

"I should probably go" I informed Tanya and Max

"Joey, you're more than welcome anytime, you know that right?" Tanya questioned

"Yeah, I do. Thank you. Can you tell Lauren I'll text her?" I asked

They nodded and I grabbed my jacket, leaving the house. I made my way out of the house and onto the Square, sitting down in the gardens, trying to comprehend everything that we'd just been told...

LAUREN'S POV:

"Are you okay darling?" Mum asked as I came downstairs a little while later

I nodded… "Has Joey gone?"

"Yeah, but he said he'll text you" she informed me

"I need to speak to him" I proclaimed, grabbing my coat and leaving the house

I made my way over to The Vic and over to Fatboy…

"Fats, you've not seen Joey have you?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I saw him earlier. He said something about the gym. Everything okay Loz?" he asked

"Not really" I sighed "but I haven't got time to talk right now. See you later"

He nodded and I smiled, making my way out of the pub and round to the gym, Joey punching a punch-bag, stopping as he saw me enter…

"Hi" I greeted him, smiling weakly

"Hi" he mirrored, smiling weakly back

I stayed stood in my position by the stairs, him making his way over to me. He caressed my cheek and I leant into him momentarily before pulling away…

"I've come to a decision" I admitted "we've gotta end things"

"No, no way" he proclaimed

"Joey, we can't be together. We're cousins" I sighed "you think I wanna do this?"

"I'm not giving up on us Lauren, and I'm not about to let you do the same" he informed me

"You're gonna have to Joey. I think it's best if we stay away from each other for the time being" I stated "I better go"

"Lauren" he proclaimed, grabbing my wrist as I turned to walk away "tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't feel what I feel. Tell me you don't want me to kiss you right now"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and stepped closer to him, pressing my lips on his softly, him responding immediately. I pulled away and leant our foreheads together, Joey's lips crushing down on mine, pushing us back against the wall…

"I should go" I sighed as I redressed myself

"Lauren, don't" he begged "what was that?"

"That. That was goodbye" I informed him, picking up my jacket and leaving


	24. Chapter 24

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren, Lucy and Whitney made their way into the pub and over to the bar, ordering vodka shots to start their evening. I sighed and took a large gulp from my bottle of beer, setting it down on the bar. As the night progressed, Lauren continued to get drunker and drunker, and she made her way over to Tyler who was sitting with Anthony and perched herself on his knee. I sighed, wanting to go over and drag her away from me. She glanced at me and turned, placing her lips on his. I stormed out of the pub before I did something I regretted…

LAUREN'S POV:

I hadn't intended to hook up with Tyler. He was just there. I was struggling, really struggling with my feelings for Joey. Since we'd found out we were cousins things had been awkward. He'd been at the house pretty much every day, Dad wanting to get to know him as a nephew, and not just as my friend and now ex-boyfriend. I pulled away from Tyler's kiss and saw he'd left. I sighed and moved back to kiss him again, both of us leaving the pub ten minutes later…

JOEY'S POV:

"Morning Max, morning Tanya" I greeted them as I entered their house that morning

"Morning, are you here for breakfast darling?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow

"If there's some going yes please" I replied, smiling as I made my way into the kitchen

"Bacon and eggs do you?" she enquired

I nodded and smiled, sitting down at the table with Uncle Max, Abi and Oscar, Lauren noticeably missing. As we finished up breakfast she arrived home, throwing her things and herself onto the sofa…

"Heavy night was it?" Tanya asked, taking a sip of her coffee

"You could say that. What's he doing here?" she asked, motioning to me

"Don't be so rude" Max proclaimed "he's here for breakfast. He's family"

"Yeah, I know. I'm off for a shower" she sighed, making her way out of the room

"I should get going" I admitted "thanks for breakfast Tanya. It was lovely"

"You're welcome. Ignore Lauren, she'll come around eventually" she replied

I nodded and grabbed my coat, making my way out of the living room and into the hallway, glancing up the stairs to see her standing there. From where I was stood I could tell she was about to cry, but as what she said, I couldn't comfort her, something that broke my heart, so I left the house, shutting the door behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

As Joey left the house I made my way into the bathroom, switching the shower on, stripping myself of my clothes and climbing in, sitting down on the floor of the bath, crying my eyes out. After pulling myself together I washed myself and my hair, climbing out, wrapping a towel around my body and one in my hair, making my way into mine and Abi's room…

"Did you have to be so rude to Joey this morning? Like Dad said, he's family" she questioned

"You don't get how hard it is for me to see him every day. He was the first guy I ever loved and when I'm finally happy that's ripped away" I proclaimed

"You're just gonna have to get used to it, Lauren" she sighed "it can't be changed"

"Don't you think I know that?" I questioned

"And drinking yourself into oblivion's not gonna help either. It numbs the pain, but not for good" she stated

I bit my lip from launching into a tirade at her, knowing she didn't deserve that. She left the room so I could get dried and dressed. I made my way downstairs and grabbed my phone from my handbag, Tyler having persistently called me since I left his house earlier that morning. I threw my phone down and made my way into the kitchen to get something to eat…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way into the caf, ordering myself a takeaway coffee as Lucy made her way over to me…

"So, now you and Lauren have broken up, how do you fancy taking me out?" she suggested

"Yeah, maybe" I replied as I handed Marie the money for my coffee

"Just give me a call and we'll see what we can do, yeah?" she questioned

I nodded and took my coffee from Marie, making my way out of the caf and over to the car-lot…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Tyler, what're you doing here?" I asked, opening the door to him that afternoon

"I thought we could make the most of a free house?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"How do you know I've got a free house?" I enquired

"I saw your Mum, Dad and Abi leave" he informed me "so, how about it?"

"Yeah, why not" I replied "come in"

He smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek as he made his way through to the living room, making himself comfortable on the sofa. I sighed and shut the door behind me, deciding against running out, leaving him behind. I made my way into the living room and smiled, shutting the door behind me…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way over to Uncle Max's, needing to get some paperwork from one of the files that he'd left at his house. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me, walking into the living room, Lauren and Tyler in a compromising position…

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" she asked, jumping up from the sofa

"I've come to get some paperwork for your Dad. He gave me his keys" I replied

"Fine, well do you mind getting it and leaving?" she questioned "I'm kinda busy"

"Yeah, so I can see" I sighed, making my way through into the dining room and grabbing the file

I took my time finding the paperwork, just to wind her up, well, to wind Tyler up more than Lauren herself. She was tapping her foot and kept clicking her tongue, two telltale signs she was getting annoyed…

"Found it" I proclaimed ten minutes later

"About time" Tyler sighed "do you mind leaving now?"

"Don't worry mate, you'll still get your leg over" I chuckled

"What's that meant to mean?" Lauren enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Oh nothing" I replied, smirking at her as I shut the file, putting it back on the bookcase

"Bye Joey" she sighed

"Bye Lauren" I mirrored, making my way out of the living room, shutting the door behind me


	25. Chapter 25

TANYA'S POV:

I sighed as I walked into Lauren and Abi's room, picking up two empty vodka bottles from the side of Lauren's bed. It couldn't go on, but Joey and Lauren couldn't be together either. That was all she wanted, I knew that. She was on a downward spiral. She'd got back together with Tyler and was drinking heavily. I made my way downstairs just as Joey walked in…

"Heavy night was it Tan? You look exhausted" he chuckled as he shut the door behind him

"Yeah, Lauren was up half the night throwing her guts up" I informed him, holding up the bottles

"Where is she now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"She said something about going to see Tyler at the caf" I replied

Joey nodded and smiled, silently thanking me as he made his way out of the house...

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way to the caf and saw Lauren immediately. She was nursing a black coffee and by the looks of it, a very large hangover. I made my way over to her, sitting down opposite…

"Just what I need" she sighed, rubbing her hands over her head

"Suffering are we?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "I've just seen your Mum bring down your empty vodka bottles"

"Why do you care what I get up to?" she enquired

"I still care about you Lauren" I admitted, reaching out for her hand

"No Joey" she proclaimed, pulling her hand away "we can't"

"Lauren, please. Just talk to me" I begged

She looked up from her coffee cup and I locked our eyes together…

"Lauren, you ready to go?" Tyler's voice asked, breaking our moment

She glanced between us both and sighed, picking up her things, walking out, not before looking back at me…

LAUREN'S POV:

Tyler placed his hand on my lower back as we made our way out of the caf. I settled reluctantly into his embrace as he kept his hand there as we walked, wishing it was Joey.

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, why're you packing? You can't leave" Alice, my sister sighed

"I'll only be at Mum's" I informed her "you should come with me. It's better than been here"

"What about Lauren? Do you not care about her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Don't Al" I begged, zipping up my bag

"C'mon Joey, she loves you and you love her. You can make it work" she stated

"We're cousins Alice. We can't be together" I informed her

"It's not illegal so you can be. You need to go and talk to her" she replied "at least say goodbye. She's worth that, isn't she?"

I stopped packing and zipped up my bag, kissing Alice on the cheek before making my way out of the house. I walked out of the house and looked across the Square, making the way to number 5. I knocked on the door, Lauren opening it…

"Hi" she greeted me, bowing her head, pursing her lips together nervously

"Hi, I just came to give you this" I informed her, handing her the key I normally used

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I'm gonna go back to my Mum's" I replied "I think it's best for everyone"

"Yeah, you're probably right" she stated, smiling weakly

I nodded… "Bye Lauren"

"Bye Joey" she mirrored, shutting the front door behind her

LAUREN'S POV:

I shut the front door behind me, leaning against it, resisting the urge to run after him and kiss him like I wanted to. I fought back the tears and pulled my phone out, dialling Lucy's number, organising a spontaneous night out...

"Don't you think you should have a night in darling?" Mum suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Mum, I'm celebrating my Joey-free life. He's gone" I proclaimed, finishing off my make-up

"Darling" she sighed "you don't mean that"

"Don't I?" I questioned "he brought me nothing but heartache. I'll see you later"

She sighed but didn't stop me. I made my way out of the front door and down to R&R, meeting Lucy and Whitney, the three of us queuing up. As we were waiting Joey walked past, making his way to the tube station. Once again I fought back the tears as our eyes locked, his eyes glazing over too. Suddenly, I began to feel faint, falling to the floor, everything going black…

TANYA'S POV:

There was an incessant banging on the door later that night. I sighed and made my way into the hallway, Max following. I opened it and there stood an out of breath Whitney…

"It's Lauren, you need to come now" she informed us

Max and I glanced at each other, grabbing our coats as we hurried out of the house. We followed Whitney back round to R&R, Lauren being placed onto a stretcher…

"Someone go and get Joey before he leaves" I stated

JOEY'S POV:

I paid for my ticket and was about to make my way up the stairs to the platform when Lucy stopped me…

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's Lauren" she informed me, my heart dropping


	26. Chapter 26

JOEY'S POV:

"_It's Lauren"_

I followed Lucy out of the tube station and back around to the club where Lauren was being put into an ambulance. My heart dropped again as I watched Tanya climb in after her, a weak smile on her face as she saw me…

"Do you want a lift?" Max asked, breaking my trance

"Do you mean that?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah, course. Come on" he replied "we'll go and get the car"

I nodded and picked up my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I followed Max back into the Square, both of us climbing into the car and driving off to the hospital, hurrying as quick as we could into the A&E department…

"What have they said?" Max asked Tanya as we made our way into the waiting room

"She's in surgery. She's, she's" she began, trying to fight back the tears

"She's what, babe?" Max questioned, placing his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly

"She's having her stomach pumped" she proclaimed, the tears beginning to fall, Max embracing her tightly

Max had managed to calm Tanya down and had gone to get us a coffee each…

"You really love her, don't you?" Tanya asked, breaking the silence between us

"With all my heart I do. I wish I didn't, under the circumstances" I admitted

"But you can't help who you fall in love with. Believe me Joey, I know that all too well" she chuckled lightly

"What're we meant to do Tan?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"When she wakes up you go in there and you tell her you love her" she informed me

"I can't, Tan" I sighed

"Why can't you? You both love each other too much to let something as trivial as being cousins stop you from being happy" she stated

"You mean that?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah, I do. For the first time in a long time, you made my daughter happy. I can't thank you enough for that" she replied, smiling

I smiled, Max re-entering the room, our coffees in hand. Later on that evening, Max and Tanya had gone home to get Lauren some clothes. I made my way down the corridor and stood outside her room, peering in, I crept inside, shutting the door behind me…

"Your Mum said some stuff earlier" I informed her "she said we shouldn't let the fact that we're cousins stop us from being happy. She's right, Lauren, we shouldn't. She thanked me for making you happy, but I haven't thanked you for making me happy either, because you have"

LAUREN'S POV:

I began to come round and I could feel Joey's hand clasped tightly in mine…

"I love you Lauren, and I'm never gonna give up fighting for us" he proclaimed

"Do you mean that?" I questioned weakly, my voice a whisper

"I mean every word" he informed me, smiling "how're you feeling?"

"Awful" I admitted "I wish I hadn't gone back to my old ways. I wouldn't be in this mess"

"That was partly my fault" he sighed

"No it wasn't. I should've been stronger" I replied

"From now on I'm gonna be here for you, okay?" he asked

"There's nothing I want more" I informed him, smiling widely

He leant forward and placed a kiss on my lips…

TANYA'S POV:

"Max, wait" I proclaimed, stopping him as he was about to enter Lauren's room

"What?" he asked, confused

"Look" I sighed contentedly, seeing the smile back on Lauren's face

Max smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched our daughter, the happiness back in her life…

What would you like to see happen next chapter?


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for stealing your idea francescaalycex. Hope you don't mind

"The beach? Joey, are you kidding? It's December. We'll freeze" I proclaimed as we pulled up

"Where's your sense of adventure, eh?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"There's no way I'm getting out of this nice warm car and going down there" I informed him

"I will pick you up and carry you out of this car if I have to" he stated

"You wouldn't dare" I replied

"Wouldn't I?" he asked, climbing out of the car

"Fine" I sighed, unbuckling my seatbelt, climbing out of the car too

We walked up the pier and to the rocks, finding ourselves a quiet spot to sit, overlooking the water…

"So you've not moaned in about ten minutes. I take it this idea was a good one?" he asked

"There it is, arrogance in tact" I chuckled "but yeah, it's okay I suppose"

"Good" he stated, placing a kiss on my cheek

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while longer when I moved out of his embrace, regretting it immediately as the cold hit me. I turned to face him and entwined our hands…

"We need to talk about what's happened lately" I admitted

"The past is the past, babe. We agreed on that" he replied, stroking some hair out of my face

"I know we agreed it was the past but we still need to talk. Joey, once people find out about us they're gonna start to talk. Can you handle that?" I enquired

"Of course I can. All I need is you" he assured me "can you?"

I nodded and he placed his lips softly on mine, pulling away, his hot breath tickling my lips…

"We should maybe talk about my drinking too?" I suggested, biting my lip nervously

"Your drinking isn't a problem, Lauren. You've got it under control now" he replied

"Yeah, but when things get tough I turn to the bottle" I admitted "it's my comfort blanket"

"Then how about from now on I be your comfort blanket?" he questioned

"That sounds like a very tempting offer" I informed him, smiling warmly

"If you've ever got a problem, you come and talk to me, okay?" he asked

I stayed silent a moment before nodding my head, signalling yes…

"We're in this together, for the long haul okay? I'm not going anywhere" he informed me

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you" I admitted, tears prickling my eyes

"I'm not going anywhere" he repeated "you're never gonna have to find out what life's like without me because I'm always gonna be here by your side"

"I love you" I proclaimed

"I love you too" he mirrored, pulling me into him, kissing me passionately "shall we go?"

"Yes please. It's freezing" I replied, Joey standing up, helping me up too as we made our way back to the car

"We're going to have a date" Joey informed as we drove back to Walford

"We are? If this wasn't a date then what was it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"This was a "clear the air"" he explained, smiling as he glanced at me momentarily

"Right, so where are we going on this date then?" I asked

"Seeing as though I know how to show a girl a good time I was thinking a takeaway curry and a DVD back at yours?" he suggested

"Last of the big spenders" I chuckled "but yeah. I couldn't think of anything more perfect"

We arrived back at the house as Mum and Dad were leaving the house…

"You're back" Mum proclaimed "did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yeah, it was. We got everything out in the open and everything's fine. Where're you two going?" I enquired

"We're off to the Vic for a drink. Do you two want to join us?" Mum asked

"Uh, no thanks" I replied, smiling as Joey wrapped his arm around my waist "we're gonna have a night in with a curry and a DVD"

"Well you've got the place to yourselves for a good few hours. Your Dad and I won't be back till closing" she informed me

"Where's Abs and Oscar?" I questioned, intrigued as to where they were

"Abi's with Jay and won't be back till late and Oscar's at Jack's with Denny" she replied

I nodded and smiled as they made their way to the pub as Joey and I walked into the house…

"Do you mind ordering while I have a shower?" I asked Joey as we chose our meals

He shook his head and kissed me softly before I made my way upstairs, him dialling the number of the curry house as I left the room. After showering and changing I made my way back downstairs, our meals having arrived…

"That was fast" I proclaimed, shocked "is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, you go sit down and pick us a DVD. Nothing soppy, though" he replied

I nodded and made my way into the living room with our drinks that he'd poured, putting the drinks down on the coffee table before choosing Ted…

"See, nothing soppy" I informed him, smirking as he made his way into the room, our meals in hand

"You do know the way to a man's heart, Branning" he replied, smiling as I made my way back to the sofa, him handing me my food

I smiled back and sat down next to him, both of us eating our meals in a comfortable silence as we watched the film. After Joey had put his plate down on the sofa I moved towards him, snuggling into him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder tightly as we continued to watch the movie…

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up as I felt Joey move, seeing him stretching forward to pick up the remote…

"How long was I out for?" I asked, sitting up and stretching

"An hour or so. Wanna go to bed?" he questioned "I should probably go anyway"

"I do but I want you to come with me" I informed him, smiling

"I thought we said we weren't gonna rush?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"We're not. I just want you to stay tonight" I replied "so will you?"

"How can I resist when you give me those eyes?" he questioned

"You can't, that's the thing" I proclaimed "bagsy me not washing up. I'll see you in bed"

I ran out of the room and hurried up the stairs, Joey joining me fifteen minutes later as I watched an old episode of The Big Bang Theory, switching it off as he walked into the room…

"You talking to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

He shook his head, a smile appearing on my face as I watched him pull of his clothes, leaving his t-shirt on…

"How come you're leaving your shirt on?" I questioned, confused

He motioned towards Abi's bed and I nodded… "You're really not talking to me are you?"

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Fine, two can play at that game. Night" I stated, switching my light off and turning over

I felt Joey climb into bed and wrap his arms around my waist, our bodies fitting together as he held me close to his chest, his lips pressing kisses from my shoulder to the top of my neck, fighting back the urge to moan as he turned me around to face him, his lips gaining better access to my neck…

I pressed my lips to his urgently and passionately, pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head as he moved on top of me, pulling my pyjama top off too…

"So much for taking it slow" I sighed as Joey pulled his t-shirt back on, pulling me into him as he moved back under the covers

He smirked and kissed my forehead, both of us falling into a deep sleep…


	28. Chapter 28

I know the rating of this story is T, but the beginning of this chapter is M, just so you know. If you're a Joey/Lauren fan then go and wish my girl abieetulaoliver a happy 18th birthday…

"Joey, what're you doing?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as I showered that morning

"Everyone's out so I thought we could make the most of it" he informed me as he pressed kisses from my shoulder up my neck, his voice vibrating on my skin

I smirked and turned around, his hands still tight around my waist as he crushed our lips together, a soft moan escaping my lips as his trailed down my neck again, reaching my chest. My back hit the shower wall and he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, sliding into me effortlessly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingernails into his shoulder blades as he began to thrust, his lips connecting with mine once again, swallowing my growing louder moans as the pleasure began to intensify…

"So, what brought that on?" I questioned as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself as Joey did the same

"I wanted you. Why, are you moaning? Because I didn't just then. Oh, wait a minute, yes I did" he replied, smirking

"Well we should do it again sometime, that's all I'm saying" I informed him, kissing his lips gently

"I'll hold you to that" he stated, following me out of the bathroom

I said goodbye to Joey who made his way to work and made my way across to the caf, sitting at mine and Joey's usual table, Tyler joining me minutes later…

"What do you want?" I enquired, sighing

"I heard about you and Joey" he informed me "and I was thinking, seeing as though you're available again, how about we give things another shot?"

"I wouldn't even if you were the last guy on earth" I replied, smiling sweetly

"C'mon Lauren" he chuckled lightly "how about for old times sake?"

"No way" I proclaimed "and just for the record, Joey and I aren't over"

"What? You mean you're in a relationship with your cousin?" he enquired

"Not that it's anyone's business but yeah, I am" I replied

"Lauren, do you realise how sick that is?" he questioned, standing up as I did the same

"You may think it's sick but you can't help falling in love" I informed him

"You can't be in love with your cousin" he proclaimed, the caf falling into silence

I glared at him and hurried out of the caf, making my way home. I threw myself onto the sofa and pulled out my phone, dialling Joey's number…

"Lauren, what's the matter?" he questioned as he picked up the phone

"I'm, I'm sorry" I admitted as I began to sob

"Woah, okay, calm down. What's the matter?" he enquired worriedly

"Everyone knows about us" I informed him "me and Tyler had an argument in the caf"

"Okay, give me five and I'll be home. Don't do anything silly, okay?" he asked "Lauren?"

"I won't, I promise" I assured him "I'll see you soon"

JOEY'S POV:

I informed Max of the situation and he let me go. I made my way out of the car-lot, Tyler storming over to me as he made his way back to his…

"Go home Tyler" I sighed "have you not caused enough damage for one day?"

"I'm guessing you knew about you and Lauren all along, am I right?" he questioned

"No, of course I didn't" I replied

"But you're still going after her even though you're related? That's sick" he proclaimed

"And none of your business" I informed him "or had you forgotten that?"

"I still care about Lauren, and she deserves better" he stated

"And you think better is you?" I scoffed "the guy who kissed another girl when she was in the same room?"

Tyler didn't reply, but he did with his fist, sending me flying to the floor…

LAUREN'S POV:

As I waited for Joey to arrive home I heard a load of commotion out on the Square. I made my way to the living room window and saw Tyler hitting Joey, sending him flying to the floor. I hurried out of the house and tried to drag Tyler away…

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dad's voice bellowed as he made his way over to us "well, I asked you a question?"

"I'm sorry Max" Tyler sighed as I helped Joey to his feet, my arm wrapping around him tightly "I just saw red"

"You've gotta accept that Lauren's moved on" he sighed "get out of here, go on"

Tyler glared at Joey and walked off, Dad turning to face us…

"Thanks Dad" I replied, smiling

"Go home and get him cleaned up will you? Take the rest of the day off" he informed us

I nodded and Dad smiled, Joey and I making our way back into the house as Dad made his way back to the car-lot…

"Why did you just let him hit you? Why didn't you retaliate?" I enquired as I began to clean him up

"Better to let him get his anger out of his system. I'll be fine in a couple of days. It's only a couple of cuts and bruises" he informed me, smiling weakly

"Joey" I proclaimed "Tyler was on top of you, beating you black and blue. Lift up your shirt"

I moved away from cleaning his face and gasped as he lifted up his shirt, bruises starting to appear on his chest and stomach…

"It's nothing, okay? I'm fine. Come here" he sighed, pulling me towards him

"Don't say that. You could have cracked or even broken ribs" I sighed "let me take you to get checked out"

"Babe, I'm fine. I'll take a couple of painkillers and I'll be as right as rain, you'll see" he assured me

"Okay. I'll leave it for now but if you're still in pain tomorrow we're going, no questions asked" I informed him

"Yes Nurse Branning" he replied, smirking

"Nurse am I?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" he chuckled "but you're not quite dressed correctly?"

"Oh really. So how should I be dressed?" I asked

He smirked and pulled me by my waist towards him. I moved myself, sitting down on his lap, my legs either side of his waist as his hands moved up to my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, eventually pulling it off my body. I dropped my head back, his hands holding my waist as his lips met the skin of my neck, moving their way down my chest. I moved my body up and down off of his gently, our crotches grounding together, low groans escaping his mouth. I captured my lips in his, one hand leaving my waist, holding my head in place as our tongues fought for dominance against each other's…

"Well Nurse, I have to tell you. That was some outstanding treatment" Joey informed me as we redressed ourselves

"I'm glad I could be of service" I replied, smiling lightly as I buttoned up my shirt again

"So, what do you suggest we do for the rest of the day?" he enquired, moving me back against the kitchen table, lifting me up onto it, him standing between my legs

"I could think of a few things" I replied

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Really" I mirrored "but we need to be in more comfortable surroundings"

He smirked and placed his lips against mine softly. I pushed him back, our lips still connected as I moved myself off of the table, our lips staying together as we made our way through the hallway and up the stairs to my bedroom…


	29. Chapter 29

Joey and I arrived back from the hospital later that morning, him having hardly slept because of the pain. The doctors had informed us he had broken his ribs and had given him medication. I escorted him to the house, sitting him on the sofa before handing him the remote, helping him put his feet onto the table…

"Where're you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"To get us some junk food" I informed him, smiling "I won't be long"

"Don't be" he replied, smiling as I leaned down to kiss him gently

I grabbed my handbag from the chair and made my way out of the house, making my way over to Tyler's…

TYLER'S POV:

A loud knock on the door interrupted my sleep. I made my way downstairs, Lauren barging in and past me…

"Shall we see how you like it eh?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"What the hell are you going on about?" I questioned, confused

"Shall I break your ribs and see how you like it? That's what you've done to Joey" she proclaimed

I didn't reply, I just smirked…

"You can stop the smirking too" she informed me, pushing me, beginning to hit my chest and stomach

"Woah, what's going on down here?" Anthony asked, pulling her away from me

"Ask your bastard of a brother" she informed him, pulling herself out of his grasp before marching out of the door, slamming it shut behind her

LAUREN'S POV:

I calmed myself down before making my way across the Square to the Minute Mart before making my way back home, bumping into Mum…

"Hello darling, how did the hospital go?" she questioned

"Not good" I sighed "Joey's got broken ribs and Tyler doesn't give a damn"

"You've been to see him? When?" she asked, shocked

"Just now, before I went to the shop" I informed her

"Oh darling" she sighed "shall we have a drink?"

"No, I said I'd get home to Joey. We're gonna have a DVD afternoon" I replied

"Okay, I'll see you about six" she informed me

I nodded and smiled, making my way back over to the house…

"You took your time" Joey sighed as he made his way down the stairs

"What're you doing up?" I enquired, shocked

"I had to go to the bathroom. What took you so long?" he questioned

"I went to see Tyler" I admitted, making my way into the kitchen hurriedly

"Lauren, why?" he asked, following me through

"I had to go and see him, tell him what he'd done to you" I explained

"But he doesn't give a damn about anyone. He won't care" he sighed

"Yeah, I know that now" I replied "do you want onion rings?"

"Lauren, you're changing the subject" he stated

"There's nothing more to say. I went to see him. He doesn't feel guilty, end of" I proclaimed

"Are you okay?" he questioned

"No, not really. I'm furious with him for what he's done. I wanna smack him" I admitted

"That's not gonna get you anywhere. Come here" he replied, opening his arms

I smiled weakly and stepped into his open arms, hugging him as tightly as I could without hurting him. When we pulled away I finished organising our food and made our way into the living room for our DVD afternoon…


	30. Chapter 30

LAUREN'S POV:

Unbeknown to Joey, Tyler had been making my life a living hell. He'd been tormenting me with texts and phone calls about the, in his opinion, the disgustingness of mine and Joey's relationship. I was home alone one day and I'd just finished cleaning the living room and went to put something in the cupboard in the living room when I found a bottle of vodka. I picked it up and shut the door, making my way into the kitchen, sitting down at the table before pouring myself a glass. Soon enough a glass turned into the bottle, and before I knew it, I was wasted…

"Lauren, wake up" Joey whispered I don't know how long later

"Ugh" I sighed, rubbing my eyes, pressing a hand against my forehead as my headache struck

"What is all this? You've been doing so well" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I contemplated telling him the truth, I really did… "I'm just having an off day"

"An off day? What happened to our pact?" he questioned

"Pact? What pact?" I enquired, confused

"The pact we made on the beach? Me being your comfort blanket instead of the booze" he informed me

"I'm sorry" I sighed "do you mind if I go and shower?"

"No, course not. Promise me this isn't gonna happen again?" he asked

"I can't Joey, I'm sorry" I replied truthfully, making my way out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

I sighed as I sat down, watching Lauren walk away. Something was on her mind, and I was determined to find out what…

"Feeling better?" I enquired as Lauren made her way into the kitchen a little while later

"A bit" she admitted, sitting down next to me "I'm sorry, I really am"

"I know you are. Babe, what's happened? Talk to me, please" I begged

"It's nothing Joey; honestly" she sighed "can we just forget about it?"

"I don't know if I can Lauren" I replied "I'm gonna go for a walk, get some air"

"Okay, let me come with you?" she suggested, standing up as I did the same

"No" I proclaimed "I need to be on my own"

LAUREN'S POV:

I broke down in tears as soon as the door shut behind Joey. Things between me and him were deteriorating rapidly and the only way I could stop it was to tell him the truth, but then things would get even worse, and he and Tyler would end up arguing and fighting and Joey would end up hurt again…

"Joey" I proclaimed, rushing into the hallway as the front door shut

"No, it's just me darling. You okay?" Mum asked, peeling off her coat and hanging it up

"Not really. Have you seen Joey?" I questioned

"Not since this morning, no. Has something happened?" she enquired, making her way into the kitchen

"We've just had an argument" I sighed "he found me passed out drunk"

"Passed out drunk?" she proclaimed "what the hell Lauren?"

"Don't start please Mum. I've had it both barrels from Joey" I admitted

"I'm not surprised. What happened to him being your comfort blanket instead of the booze?" she asked

"I was just having a bad day and he wasn't here. The booze was" I explained

"He's only a phone call away darling. If you were struggling, you should've rung him. You know he would've been here as soon as he could" she stated

"Yeah, I do" I sighed "and now I feel terrible"

"Maybe you should go and find him? Explain why you did it?" she suggested

"I can't Mum" I admitted, trying to fight the tears back

"Oh darling, what's the matter?" she asked, pulling me into her as I began to cry

"It's Tyler" I admitted "he's making my life a living hell"

"What? What do you mean?" she questioned, confused

"I'm gonna go and find Joey" I informed her, standing up, making my way out of the room

I left the house and headed onto the Square, looking around to see if I could see Joey. I checked the car-lot, the pub and the caf. I sighed as I stepped onto the market and pulled out my phone, dialling his number…

"Hi, it's Joey, please leave a message and I'll get back to you if I like you"

"Joey, it's me. I'm sorry about earlier. When you get this, if you wanna, can you meet me in the park? I love you" I stated, hanging up the phone

I made my way to the park and sat down on the bench, watching as people walked past, wondering why I was out in the cold. An hour or so later I was about to leave, I stood up and saw Joey walking towards me, smiling weakly…

"You look cold" he sighed, pulling his jacket off, wrapping it around my shoulder

"I am" I admitted "I've been waiting for you. I didn't think you were gonna show"

"I needed some time to think" he informed me "I just need to know one thing"

"Sure. Anything" I replied, smiling as I wrapped his coat further around me

"Is what happened earlier gonna happen again? If it is then Lauren, we can't be together" he stated

"You don't mean that" I proclaimed, shocked by his statement

"I do. I can't see you go through the pain again, I can't" he sighed

"I promise you Joey, I promise, it'll never happen again" I assured him, the tears threatening to spill

"Hey, don't cry" he begged "I love you, but I need you safe. I can't have you hurting yourself"

I nodded in understanding and wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me into him, embracing me tightly. He pressed a tender kiss to my forehead and I looked up, locking my eyes with his, standing up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his softly…


	31. Chapter 31

Just a warning, please don't hate me…

"Morning beautiful" Tyler greeted me as I stood in the caf that morning

"Get off me" I proclaimed, pushing his hand off of my lower back "you make my skin crawl"

"I think you're getting me and your cousin mixed up there" he chuckled

I glared at him and handed Marie the money for my order, making my way out and back onto the market. I headed back to the house and flicked the television on, but all I could think about was booze. I pulled my phone from my pocket and rang Joey, no answer. I tried again, no answer. I glanced at the cupboard in the living room and opened it, pulling out another bottle of vodka, opening the bottle and taking a swig, wincing as the liquid burned my throat…

JOEY'S POV:

I'd just finished off with a customer, watching as they drove away. Max was out on business so I made my way back into the office, pulling out my phone, seeing two missed calls from Lauren. I sighed and called her back…

LAUREN'S POV:

I downed the last of the vodka from my glass and placed the glass on the table as my phone began to ring. I focused my vision and picked up my phone, the caller ID was Joey…

"Sorry babe, I was just finishing up with a customer. Everything okay?" he asked

"Everything's fantastic" I chuckled, slurring my words

"Are you drinking?" he asked

"You know, some people say you're stupid but you're really not" I replied, pouring the last of the bottle into the glass "you know me so well"

"Lauren, pour the drink down the sink, please" he begged

"It's too late" I informed him "it's all gone"

He didn't answer and then I heard the dial tone, signalling he'd hung up. I hung up too and five minutes later, he walked in the door…

"There he is, my wonderful boyfriend" I proclaimed, draping my arms around his neck

He pushed me away and I stumbled, luckily onto a chair…

"What the hell is going on with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm having a drink or two. It's not against the law" I informed him

"Lauren, you have a problem with alcohol. You can't just have a couple" he sighed

"What business is it of yours anyway?" I questioned "you're not my Dad"

"No, thank God. Do you ever stop and think about how this affects everyone else?" he asked "who am I kidding?! Of course you don't"

"Joey" I stated "I do care. I care about you and I care about my family"

"You don't Lauren, not when you're drinking" he replied, pushing me away as I moved towards him again

"Joey, I love you" I informed him

"And I love you too. But like I said the other day, I can't do this" he admitted, leaving the room

"Joey, where're you going?" I enquired, following him through the hallway

"To pack" he informed me, making his way up the stairs

"Joey, no, please" I begged, following him up the stairs and into his room

There was nothing I could do as I watched him pack his things. Ten minutes later he zipped up his bag and picked it up, turning to face me…

"Don't go Joey, please" I begged "I won't touch another drop of booze, I promise"

"I've heard it before Lauren" he sighed, making his way past me and down the stairs

"Joey, please" I proclaimed "you can't leave me. I need you. I love you"

"Stop making this harder for me" he replied, taking his coat from the coat hook

"I'm not letting you leave" I informed him, standing in front of the doorway

"Lauren, don't be ridiculous" he stated "either tell me why you're back to drinking or I'm out of here"

"I can't" I admitted, stepping away from the door

"Then I'm going" he informed me

I stood against the hallway wall and watched as he opened the door and glanced back at me, smiling weakly before he made his way out of the door, shutting it behind him. As the door banged shut I fell to the floor and sobbed…

There'll be a happy ending eventually, but for now, Lauren needs to realise that Joey means more to her than alcohol. Will Tyler get what's coming to him I hear you ask? That answer is yes, and in a dramatic fashion too!


	32. Chapter 32

My life had been a downward spiral since Joey had walked out on me, something which I understood. I stood in the pub that afternoon when Tyler made his way over to me…

"So, I hear you're now back on the market. Is that right?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I realised everything you said was right" I informed him, smiling weakly

"About time too if you ask me" he replied, chuckling lightly "how about we go back to mine?"

The door opened and I saw Joey walk in. I swallowed and downed the rest of my drink before grabbing my handbag, nodding at Tyler as he took my hand and led me past Joey and out of the pub…

JOEY'S POV:

Seeing Lauren with Tyler made my blood boil. I ordered my drink and made my way over to a booth in the corner, trying to calm myself down, remembering why I'd ended our relationship…

LAUREN'S POV:

We entered the Tyler's house through the front door and I immediately felt uncomfortable as his hands placed themselves on my waist and he backed me up against the hallway wall, pressing his lips to mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth…

"No, Tyler" I sighed, pushing him away

"Are you serious? You were well up for it earlier" he proclaimed, pressing his lips to mine again

I pushed him away, the drink in my system making my adrenaline pump through my body. I pushed him away again and he stumbled, hitting his head on the doorframe before falling to the floor. I swallowed, not knowing what to do…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way out of the pub as an ambulance pulled up outside Tyler's house. I made my way through the gardens and watched as Tyler was brought out on a stretcher, Lauren following. Our eyes locked and she swallowed before stepping into the ambulance. I watched as the ambulance drove off and made my way into Cora's, where I was currently staying…

LAIUREN'S POV:

Tyler was taken off to be treated and I was sat in the waiting room, waiting for news when a nurse walked in, flanked by two police officers…

"Miss. Branning, we need to have a chat" one informed me

I swallowed and nodded, watching as the nurse closed the door behind her and the police officers sat down…

After the police took my statement Mum and Dad arrived, escorting me out of the waiting room as Tyler made his way in, an apologetic smile on his face. I left the hospital with Mum and Dad, driving back to the Square…

"Inside please young lady" Mum sighed as I spotted Joey

"Can I please go and talk to him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "please"

She and Dad exchanged a look and she nodded, them making their way into the house as I made my way over to Joey who'd stopped at the gate of my Nan's, waiting for me…

"What happened?" he asked as I stopped, standing opposite him

"I couldn't go through with it" I admitted, playing with my hands "but Tyler wanted to. He tried to force me but I pushed him away. I must've pushed him too hard"

"Is he okay now?" he enquired

"He seems to be. The police were about to take his statement as I left" I informed him

"The police? Lauren, if Tyler presses charges you'll go to prison" he sighed

"Don't you think I know that? I didn't mean for this to happen" I proclaimed

"Have you told them it was self defence?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"What's the point? I should be in prison" I stated

"How do you figure that one out?" he questioned

"I've lost you and I'm drinking myself to death. At least in there I can't touch alcohol" I replied

"You don't have any idea how hard prison will be, do you?" he asked

"I don't care Joey. I just want you back" I admitted, tears springing to my eyes

He sighed and moved his hand to my face, caressing it gently, our eyes locking…

"I better get to work" he informed me, breaking the moment

I nodded and he pulled away, making his way across the Square. I sighed and swallowed, composing myself before making my way back to the house. As I was approaching the steps a police car pulled up and Tyler stepped out. I made my way over…

"I'm sorry" I admitted as I stopped in front of him

"No, I'm sorry" he replied "I shouldn't have tried to force you"

"No, you shouldn't, but I shouldn't have pushed you" I sighed "what did the police say?"

"They asked me if I wanted to press charges and I said no" he informed me

"You said no? Why?" I enquired, shocked

"You deserve a bit of happiness in your life Lauren, and if that's Joey then that's what matters. I'm sorry for how I've been lately. I guess I was jealous" he admitted

"Thank you" I replied "are you okay though? How's your head?"

"Sore but I'll live. I've gotta rest so I better get in. I'll see you around" he informed me

I nodded and he made his way inside as I made my way back to the house…

So, what's gonna happen between Joey and Lauren now? I want your ideas on how to get them back together please!


	33. Chapter 33

This chapter is dedicated to the girl who had the idea for this chapter. Thank you zoe_finlay92!

LAUREN'S POV:

I was making my way back from the Minute Mart with Mum when I spotted Joey, him spotting me too. He smiled at me as he continued to walk through the Square, me stopping, watching him walk away…

"Lauren darling, the ice cream's gonna melt" Mum informed me "c'mon"

I sighed and followed her back to the house, my mind on nothing but Joey…

TANYA'S POV:

"So how do you plan to get Lauren there then?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow as I told him of my plan to get Joey and Lauren back together the next morning

"I'll text her saying I need her help with something" I informed him, smiling

"You're a wicked woman Tanya Branning" he chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee

"Why's Mum wicked?" Lauren questioned, making her way into the kitchen

"Nothing for you to worry about" I replied "are you gonna be free later?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" she enquired, turning to face us

"I might need your help at the salon. I better be going, I'll see you later" I informed her and Max, kissing Max's cheek before leaving the room

I pulled my coat on and made my way out of the house, making my way over to my Mum's to speak to Joey…

"Morning Tan, is something the matter?" Joey asked as he opened the front door to me

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you were free later?" I enquired

"What time later? I've got to open up the club" he informed me

"Not till later this afternoon. I need some boxes moving if that's okay?" I asked

"Yeah, that's fine. I can be there at half one?" he questioned

"Half one's great. I'll see you then. Thanks Joey" I replied as I began to walk away

He nodded and smiled, shutting the door behind him as I made my way to the salon…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mum, I'm here. Where are you?" I shouted into the salon as I walked through the door

"What're you doing here?" Joey questioned as he made his way down the stairs

"Mum asked me to come and help her" I informed him "what're you doing here?"

"What're you doing here?" Joey questioned as he made his way down the stairs

"Mum asked me to come and help her" I informed him "what're you doing here?"

"Your Mum asked me to come and help her move some boxes" he replied

I sighed and went to open the door to walk away but it was locked…

"Great" I sighed "it's locked"

"Why don't we talk?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"There's nothing to talk about Joey" I admitted "you obviously don't wanna be with me"

"Is that what you think? Really?" he enquired

I nodded, taking a seat on one of the chairs…

"I want nothing more than to be with you but you have to understand how hurt I am. You couldn't be honest with me about what Tyler was doing" he sighed

"How did you find out about that?" I questioned, shocked

"Your Dad told me" he informed me "but does it really matter? You couldn't trust me"

"It wasn't a case of not trusting you. It was a case of me not wanting you to get hurt" I explained

"It doesn't stop it hurting that you couldn't tell me" he replied

"I should've been honest from the start. If I had of been, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have lost you. I wouldn't have hurt Tyler. I wouldn't have started to drink again" I sighed

"You've not lost me" he informed me, moving out of his seat, crouching down in front of me

"Do you mean that? If you don't then take it back right this minute" I proclaimed, tears springing to my eyes

"I mean it Lauren. I love you. I'll never stop loving you" he admitted

I smiled through my tear glazed eyes and he smiled back, pressing his lips to mine softly, the kiss growing more and more passionate by the minute, his hand moving to my hair, holding my head in place so I couldn't pull away…

"I've missed that" he sighed as we pulled away a few minutes later, regaining our breaths

"There's something else I've missed too" I informed him, biting my lip softly

"Here? In broad daylight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Upstairs" I replied, standing up, making my way up the stairs, him following

"So, are you two all made up then?" Mum asked as she unlocked the door to the salon

"We are. Thank you" I replied, hugging her tightly

She smiled at both of us as we pulled away…

"Tan, do you actually need any help moving boxes?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Not today, no but if I do, I'll give you a shout" she informed him, smiling as she made her way back into the salon


	34. Chapter 34

"It's nice to see you smiling again, Lauren" Abi admitted as we sat in the kitchen that morning

"Thanks" I replied, smiling as I took a sip of my orange juice "it's nice to have something to smile about"

As she was about to reply my phone vibrated across the table, signalling I had a message. I smiled as I unlocked my keypad and saw Joey's name appear on the screen…

"Your Dad's given me the afternoon off as he has to go to a meeting so we're going out. Make sure you're looking prettier than you normally do and I'll see you at one xx"

"Care to give me a hint as to where we're going so I can choose what to wear? Can't wait xx"

"Wear something comfortable yet amazing, that's all I'm saying. I'll see you at one xx"

"Yeah, see you then xx"

I smiled and put my phone down, draining my orange juice… "Abs, how do you fancy an early morning shopping trip?"

"Give me ten minutes" she informed me, hurrying out of the room

I cleared away the breakfast things, finishing them off as Abi came back downstairs, me making my way out into the hallway as we pulled on our coats and made our way out of the house, walking to the high street…

"Joey said wear something comfortable yet amazing" I sighed as I flicked through the rails in Topshop "what's comfortable yet amazing?"

"How about this?" Abi suggested

I turned to face her and she was holding up a black studded vest…

"I guess you like it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and took it from her, making my way into the changing room to try it on, reappearing a few minutes later, the top in hand as I made my way to the tills…

"So this, my skinny jeans and a pair of flats, yeah?" I asked as we made our way back to the Square

"You'll look great" she replied

I smiled and we made our way into the house, me hurrying up the stairs to get showered and organised for my date with Joey. By the time I made my way back downstairs Abi was just about to leave…

"You look great. Have fun" she stated "and tell me all about it when I'm back"

I nodded and she left the house, me walking into the living room, awaiting Joey's arrival…

"Lauren, you in?" Joey's voice asked into the house not too long later

"You told me to be so of course I am" I informed him, making my way into the hallway

"You look amazing" he sighed

"I aim to please" I replied "shall we get going?"

He nodded and I grabbed my leather jacket and handbag from the side, both of us making our way out of the house. We headed to the tube station and began our journey…

"It's somewhere you've wanted to go for ages" Joey informed me as I tried to guess where we were going

"I can't think" I proclaimed frustrated, Joey wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him

I sighed and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, our stop being the next one. We made our way off the tube and Joey entwined our hands, both of us making our way out of the tube station…

"Rock of Ages?" I questioned as we stopped outside the theatre "really?"

"Yeah, really" he informed me "so, what do you think?"

I couldn't answer him. For the first time in goodness knows how long, I was rendered speechless…

"My girlfriend rendered speechless? I never thought I'd see the day" he chuckled

I hit him playfully and pulled him towards me…

"You're not gonna hit me again are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head and crushed my lips onto his passionately, playing with the lapels of his jacket as one of his hands entwined in my hair as the other one held my waist tightly, deepening the kiss…

"We better get inside" he informed me "the show's gonna start soon"

Joey took my hand and we walked inside, him handing the tickets to the usher before we were shown to the theatre, getting refreshments and food on the way…

"That was insane" I proclaimed as we made our way out of the theatre a couple of hours later

"So you had a good time?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I had the perfect time" I informed him "thank you. No one's ever done anything like that for me before"

"I thought you deserved it after everything we've been through" he admitted

"But it's me who's caused us hell. It should be me treating you" I sighed

"If I can't splash the cash on my girlfriend then who can I splash it on?" he asked

"I'm not saying don't splash the cash on me" I explained "it should be treating you, that's all"

"Well you can treat me when we get home if the house is free?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Are you implying what I think you're implying Mr. Branning?" I enquired

"I think I might be, yes" he informed me "c'mon, let's go"

I chuckled and entwined my hand with his, both of us making our way back to the tube station. We arrived back on the Square half an hour later and made our way into the house, Joey's lips pulling away from mine as we heard the television playing…

"Abs" I sighed "do you think you can go out for half an hour or so?"

"An hour" Joey corrected me, grazing his hand over my bum

"An hour" I informed her "I'll give you some cash. Take Jay with you or something"

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting. Make it £20 and you've got a deal" she proclaimed as I handed her a £10 note

"You drive a hard bargain Abigail" I sighed, handing her a £20 note

"Don't say I'm not worth it" Joey stated "we'll see you later Abs"

"Yeah, bye" she replied as we made our way up the stairs and into our bedroom


	35. Chapter 35

"Muuuuum" I proclaimed as I walked into the living room where she was sat doing the salon's accounts

"I know that tone. What do you want?" she questioned

"Do you think you and Dad could go out tonight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in hope

"You're not planning on having a party are you?" she enquired

"No. I just wanna do something nice for Joey so I'm cooking his favourite" I informed her

"So I'm guessing things are back on track for you two?" she asked

"Yeah, they're great" I replied, smiling widely "I'm gonna pop out and get the things I need"

She nodded and reciprocated the smile. I made my way out of the living room and into the hallway, making my way out of the house and round to the Minute Mart…

"Someone's in for a good night" Denise proclaimed as I placed my basket on the counter

"Yeah, Joey" I informed her, smiling as I began to hand her my items "I'm cooking"

"Anything nice?" she questioned as she handed me my bag and I handed her the money

"Lasagne" I replied as she handed me my change "thanks Denise. Bye"

"Bye love" she mirrored as I walked out of the shop, making my way back to the house

I made my way home and into the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner for Joey and me. As the food was prepared and starting to cook I made my way into the living room, Mum still busy doing the accounts…

"Would you be able to keep an eye on the food?" I asked "I just need to go and see Joey. Tell him to go to the pub tonight or something"

"Course darling" she replied, shutting her laptop and the accounts book

"Thanks" I proclaimed, making my way out of the house and down to the car-lot

"What're you doing here Lauren?" Dad asked as I walked into the office

"Nice to see you too Dad" I replied, smirking "two things, number one, you and Mum are going out tonight and number two, you're off to the pub"

"Why am I off to the pub if your Mum and Dad are going out?" Joey enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm cooking and it's a surprise so until I text you saying you can come home, you stay at the pub. But don't get bladdered" I warned him

"What do you take me for?" he asked

I smirked and kissed him softly before saying goodbye to Dad and leaving again, making my way back to the house…

"All sorted?" Mum questioned as I made my way back into the kitchen

"Yeah" I replied "I'm just gonna go and get changed. I won't be long"

She nodded and I made my way upstairs, quickly getting changed before making my way downstairs, Dad entering the house as I reached the hallway…

"So where're your Mum and I supposed to go tonight then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. Put a bit of romance back into the relationship. Take her for a slap up meal" I suggested

"What do you think I am? Made of money or something?" he questioned

"I don't know and I really don't care. All I do care about is having a night in on my own with Joey" I informed him, smiling as I made my way back into the kitchen to check on dinner

Half an hour later Mum and Dad had just left and I'd just finished setting the table in the living room. I smiled, impressed at my work and text Joey, telling him he was free to come home…

"Finally" he proclaimed as he walked through the door

"Shut your eyes" I demanded, making my way out of the living room

"Lauren?" he questioned nervously "what're you doing?"

"Just shut your eyes" I replied, smiling

He did as I said and I entwined mine with his, leading him into the living room…

"You can open" I informed him

"What is all this?" he asked as he took in the sight before him

"I thought I'd do something nice for a change" I explained "so sit down and I'll serve up"

He smiled and as I was about to make my way out of the living room, he pulled me back towards him, kissing me passionately…

"Sit, or the food's gonna be burnt" I stated, motioning to the table

He pulled away and I made my way into the kitchen, serving our food up onto plates before making my way through, setting his food down in front of him…

"What have I done to deserve all this?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Just being you" I replied "I thought it was about time you had something nice"

"Well this is a very good idea" he informed me, smiling as he tucked into his meal

I smiled and began to do the same, both of us finishing ten minutes later…

"So, what's for dessert?" he questioned

"Are you serious? I'm stuffed" I proclaimed

"Yeah, I'm serious. So?" he enquired

I rolled my eyes and took our plates away, making my way back through to the kitchen a few minutes later, a plate of strawberry cheesecake for him…

"You're not having any?" he asked

"No. Like I said, I'm stuffed" I replied

He smiled and began to tuck in…

"Are you sure you don't want some?" he questioned, holding the fork in front of my face

"Stop it" I proclaimed "no, I'm fine. Thank you"

"Go on, have a teeny bit. I know you want to" he stated

I sighed and opened my mouth, letting him spoon fed me the cheesecake…

"Minute Mart's finest" I chuckled as I wiped my mouth with my napkin

He chuckled and finished his dessert, pushing his plate away, leaning back in his chair…

"So, what's next?" he asked

"Well Mum and Dad won't be back for a while so I was thinking, how about we snuggle up on the sofa and watch one of your horror movies?" I suggested

"You hate horror movies though?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"But you don't. You've done things for me you're not happy about so I need to show you I'm willing to do the same" I explained

"Fine. If you're sure?" he enquired

"I'm sure. I've got my strong, handsome man to protect me" I chuckled, following him to the sofa

Two hours later…

"Why I subjected myself to that I'll never know" I proclaimed as the film ended

"Because you love me" Joey replied, kissing my cheek "but I know how I can take your mind off it?"

"Really? How's that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and connected our lips, pulling me on top of him so I was straddling him, my hands finding his cheeks so I could deepen the kiss, his hands moving from my waist, running up the backs of my thighs…

"Upstairs" I whispered against his lips

He nodded in agreement as we headed upstairs…

Nice long chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed it!


	36. Chapter 36

"Take it easy on the booze, yeah, babe?" Dad asked as I finished getting ready for my night out with Lucy, Whitney and Alice

"I'm only gonna have a couple, I promise. Shouldn't you be helping Mum with dinner?" I questioned as Joey walked into the room

He glanced behind him to where Joey was and nodded, making his way out of the room…

"You look great" he informed me, smiling "you're not gonna drink too much, are you?"

"Don't start. I've just had this lecture from my Dad" I sighed "I'm not, I promise"

He smiled and kissed me softly, both of us making our way into the hallway as the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Lucy, Alice and Whitney. I kissed Joey once more before we left the house, him shutting the door behind us…

Lucy, Alice, Whitney and I headed over to R&R, making our way into the bar, me ordering the first round of drinks. As the night progressed…

"Hi darling, fancy a dance?" a random stranger asked me

"No thanks" I replied, smiling as I took a sip of my drink

"Okay, how about a drink instead then?" he questioned

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" I assured him, smiling again

He nodded and walked away. I turned back to the others and started to laugh, finishing off my drink. I made my way to the bar for our next round of drinks. As I was sorting out our money what I didn't realise was the guy who'd asked me to dance had slipped something into my drink…

"Lauren, what's the matter with you?" Lucy asked as I pulled her onto the dancefloor

"I'm just having a good time. Am I not allowed?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"How much have you had to drink?" she questioned

"I don't know" I admitted "one, maybe two. I need the loo. I'm gonna be sick"

I headed off the dancefloor and she followed me to the toilets where I threw up…

"Do you want me to call Joey?" Alice asked from the doorway

"No" I proclaimed "he'll only worry"

Unbeknown to me, as I turned back to throw up some more, Lucy nodded and Alice made her way out of the club…

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat in my room, watching a film, waiting for Lauren to return when my phone started to ring. I sighed and picked it up off my bedside table, Alice's number flashing on the screen. I worried as I pressed the green button, answering the call…

"Al, hey, is everything okay?" I questioned

"No, it's Lauren. Can you come and get her please?" she asked

"Why? What's wrong with her?" I enquired worriedly, switching my DVD off

"I don't know. She's only had two and a half drinks and she's wasted" she proclaimed

"Okay, I'll be there in five" I informed her

"Thanks Joey" she replied, hanging up the phone as I did the same

I made my way downstairs, pulling my jacket on over my body…

"Where're you going?" Tanya asked, walking into the hallway

"To meet Fats and Tyler. Our girls are out so we thought we'd have a night out too" I replied

"Okay, have a nice night" she stated, making her way into the living room

I sighed and walked out of the front door and over to R&R, Alice waiting at the door for me…

"Where is she?" I questioned

"Toilets" she replied as we made our way into the club, her following me

"I thought I told you not to call him" Lauren sighed as we walked in

"Good job she did" I replied "what happened to only having a couple?"

"I did, I promise" she proclaimed

"Yeah, it looks like it Lauren" I sighed "you're a mess. Come on, let's go"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alice questioned as I stood Lauren up, wrapping my arm around her waist for support

"No, you guys stay and enjoy your night" I informed her, kissing her cheek

She nodded and she and Lucy made their way back into the club as Lauren and I made our way out…

"Home's that way, Joey" she sighed, motioning down the market

"We're not going home. We're going to get a coffee and you're gonna tell me exactly what happened" I informed her, keeping my arm wrapped around her

I sat her down in one of the booths and ordered us two coffees, the waitress setting them down in front of us a few minutes later…

"I swear I only had two drinks" she stated as she took a sip of her coffee

"I'm not gonna be angry if you had more" I replied, reaching for her hand

"I didn't, Joey" she proclaimed, pulling her hand away

"Then what happened? You're not a lightweight" I sighed

She stayed silent for a few moments, taking another sip of her coffee… "I think I could've been date raped"

"What?" I questioned, shocked

"There was this guy in the club and he asked me to dance and I declined, and then he asked me if I wanted another drink and I said no. When I went to the bar he was there. I took my eyes off the drinks for a second, he could've slipped something in then" she explained

"Then we need to tell the police" I stated

"Joey, no. I don't even know whether it's true or not yet" she replied

"Well the police will. They'll get the CCTV evidence from the club" I informed her

"I can't deal with the police" she admitted, her eyes boring into mine, tears glistening

"You don't have to do it alone" I assured her, entwining our hands "you've got me, your Mum, your Dad. We're all gonna be here"

"Why can't I have some good luck for a change?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I shrugged my shoulders, not being able to give her an answer. I watched her face, a few stray tears slipping from her eyes. I moved around to her side of the table, hugging her tightly as she silently cried…


	37. Chapter 37

"You were what?!" Dad proclaimed as I explained the whole story to him

"Dad, can you not please?" I begged

"I'm sorry darling" he sighed "have you phoned the police?"

"No, not yet" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"What? Why not?" he enquired, confused

"Max, Lauren needs a bit of time to get her head around it" Mum replied "how about you go and make us all a drink, eh?"

He sighed and nodded and I watched as Joey and he left the room, Mum shutting the door behind them…

"Oh darling" she sighed, pulling me into her as the tears began to flow again

JOEY'S POV:

I followed Max into the kitchen and shut the door to behind us. I watched as he moved around the kitchen, making the drinks for us all. A few minutes later, he handed me my coffee…

"Why didn't you tell us straight away?" he asked, breaking the silence between us

"I wasn't going to break Lauren's confidence" I admitted "she asked me to stay quiet"

He nodded in understanding… "Do you think she'll go to the police?"

I nodded… "She just needs time to process what happened herself"

"I'm glad you were there" he informed me "you really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" I replied, smiling weakly "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me" he stated "you make her happier than I've ever seen her. For that, I thank you"

I nodded and smiled, him patting my shoulder as we made our way back into the living room…

"I'm gonna go and have a rest" Lauren informed us all a little while later

"I'll come with you, if that's okay of course?" I asked, looking at Max and Tanya

They nodded and Lauren and I headed upstairs. She flopped down onto her bed and I did the same, pulling her into me…

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she admitted as we lay there in silence

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you weren't drunk. It was just a shock, seeing you in the mess you were" I informed her

"I know" she sighed "I hope the police find that guy and lock him up"

"Lauren, you are gonna go to the cops aren't you?" I questioned, sitting up slightly

"Yeah, I am" she assured me "I just need some time to get my head around it all"

"I'm gonna be here every step of the way. Get some sleep. Things will look much clearer then" I replied, stroking her hair as her head rested on my chest

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning at 6:30, having slept from 11 the previous night. I snuck out of Joey's embrace and grabbed my towels, making my way to the bathroom to shower. I re-entered the room and saw Joey was still asleep. I smiled and quickly got dressed, leaving my hair wet before making my way downstairs, switching the kettle on, making us both a cup of tea…

"What time is it?" Joey asked as I gently shook him awake a few minutes later

"Just gone seven" I informed him "how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby" he replied, taking a sip of his tea before placing it on the bedside table

"I'm gonna phone the police later" I admitted, taking a sip of my tea

"You are? That's great" he proclaimed

"Can you be here when I do it please?" I enquired, biting my lip nervously

"Of course I can" he replied

I smiled and leaned across to kiss him, both of us pulling a few moments later…

Later that morning, at the breakfast table…

"Do you want us to be here?" Mum asked as I informed her and Dad about me going to the police

"Would you mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at them both

"No, of course we won't. I'll get Poppy to open the salon" she replied, smiling

So, Lauren's going to the police…


	38. Chapter 38

JOEY'S POV:

I had the letter in my hands and as I made my way into the living room where Lauren was sat, I was wondering how she was gonna react. I stood in the hallway for a minute or two, thinking back to our conversation which triggered me doing this for her. We'd got onto her quitting college, and she'd told me about her love of drawing. She'd even shown me some too, they were fantastic…

"_Like the ad stuff your Dad had you doing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow_

_She smiled shyly and nodded… "Yeah"_

"_Well go on, show me then" I stated, eager to see her work_

"_No, no way" she replied, laughing nervously_

"_Why not? You can trust me" I assured her_

"_Can I?" she asked_

"_Yeah" I replied_

"_How many girls have you said that to the past week?" she questioned_

_I thought it over for a moment… "None, alright. You're different"_

_She smiled and made her way out of the room, me following as she made her way into the living room, pulling out a folder…_

LAUREN'S POV:

"What you doing out here on your own?" I asked Joey, breaking his train of thought

"Just thinking" he replied "this came for you"

"What is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Open it and see" he replied, handing the letter to me

I tore it open and took it from the envelope. I scanned it, it was from the University of East London…

"Joey, what is this? They're saying I've got into an art course starting in January" I informed him

"Okay, don't be angry but remember when you showed me your drawings?" he questioned

I looked up at him and nodded, motioning for him to continue…

"And then you told me about wanting to go to art college, so I applied for you" he explained, biting his lip nervously

I stayed silent for a moment, digesting the information Joey had given me. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me…

"You're angry aren't you?" he enquired "it's okay, let's forget the letter"

"Joey, stop" I proclaimed, taking the letter back from him "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me"

"Really? So you're not mad?" he asked

"No, of course I'm not. Thank you" I replied, pressing my lips against his softly

His hands held onto my waist and backed me against the doorframe, my arms winding around his neck, the letter falling from my grasp to the floor. I moved us away from the door and we made our way into the living room, shutting the door behind us…


	39. Chapter 39

I stared at my appearance in the mirror, not even seeing or feeling Joey come into the room and wrap his arms around my waist from behind…

"Nervous?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance

"How did you guess?" I questioned, turning around in his embrace

"I can tell. You're quiet, and you're only ever quiet when you're nervous" he replied

"What if I make a fool of myself?" I enquired, bowing my head

"Why do you think you'll make a fool of myself?" he asked, tilting my face up to meet his

"I just do" I admitted

"Listen to me, you're not gonna make a fool of yourself. You'll be brilliant" he assured me

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend" I replied, smiling weakly

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him, hugging me tightly…

Joey and I walked out of the house that morning, him escorting me to my car, carrying my art folder, placing it into the boot of the car as I unlocked it…

"Good luck. Call me when you can, okay? I wanna know everything" he stated

I nodded and smiled, his lips pressing to mine softly but passionately. I made my way around to the driver's side of the car, climbing in, pulling my seatbelt on and starting the engine. I drove into the centre of London, following the directions on the sat-nav. Eventually I found the place I needed to be. I pulled into the car park and found a parking space, grabbing my prospectus and map before climbing out of the car, locking it and making my way to where I needed to be…

So, how will Lauren's first day at art college go? How do you want it to go for her?


	40. Chapter 40

LAUREN'S POV:

My first day at art college had gone better than I thought it would. I'd been petrified but everyone was so friendly so it was easy to settle in and relax. I pulled up outside the front of the house and switched off my engine before collecting my things and making my way inside, Joey making his way through from the kitchen as he dumped his things…

"I love you" I informed him as he reached me

"So I take it your first day went well then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It went brilliantly" I proclaimed, following him into the kitchen "what is all this?"

"Dinner. I thought we could sit down and you could tell me all about your day" he explained

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, pulling away, both of us sitting down…

"So what're we having?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Your favourite" he informed me "macaroni and cheese"

"You're the best" I replied as he pulled the towels from the plates that were covering our food

He smiled and we tucked into our meal, leaning back in our chairs as we finished eating ten minutes later…

"So not only are you handsome, good with kids but you're a good cook too" I sighed

"That's me, baby" he chuckled "I'm just full of surprises. So come on, tell me all about your day?"

"It was fantastic" I replied "I was so petrified at first. I thought I was gonna be late, and then I thought I was at the wrong place but the course seems like it's gonna be really good. We're doing photography art too"

"Photography art?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"You use photographs as art" I explained, smiling "the course tutor seems to know her stuff too. What's with your face?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Were you just listening to a word I said?" I questioned

"Yeah. It's amazing hearing you talk so passionately about art. It's sexy" he informed me

"Me talking about art is sexy? Okay. Weirdo" I chuckled, running a hand through my hair

He smirked and took my hand in his… "Your parents aren't gonna be back for ages"

"Really?" I asked

"Really" he mirrored

I kept my hand locked in his and stood up, him standing up too. We made our way upstairs and into my bedroom, Joey connecting our lips as soon as the door shut. His hands found their way from my waist to my front, unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders. He moved his lips from mine, down my jaw to my neck, sucking on the sweet spot he'd found when we first started sneaking about. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing us to the bed where I straddled him, him sitting up so he could continue his ministrations on my neck. I pulled off his t-shirt and moved my lips down his chest, kissing every contour. I kissed all the way to his snail trail before moving back up to his lips, unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans as our tongues fought for dominance…

"We should get up" I sighed as Joey and I lay in bed side by side afterwards

"Why?" he asked, turning to face me

"Mum and Dad will be home soon. They're gonna wanna know how my first day went" I informed him

"I think we've got enough time for another go" he admitted

I turned to face him and smirked, nodding my head as he moved on top of me, our lips fusing together once again…


	41. Chapter 41

"Why have you got a letter from my college?" I asked Mum as I walked into the dining room that morning

"Me, your Dad and family have been invited to a showing of your work" she informed me

"Really? Can you decline? Say you're busy or something?" I questioned worriedly

"Why would we wanna do that? Your work's amazing, babe" Joey informed me as he walked into the room

"I'm nervous about you all seeing it" I admitted, sighing as I sat down at the table

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Your work's amazing" Joey assured me "we're coming. End of"

I sighed and ate my breakfast in silence, the nerves building up in my stomach as I left the house for college that morning…

"Lauren" my tutor proclaimed as I made my way down the corridor to the art room

"Everything okay, Sandra?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering how your exhibition pieces are coming along?" she enquired

"Good thank you. They should be done by the end of the day" I informed her

"Great. Let me know when they're ready and I'll have someone take them to the studio" she replied

I nodded and continued making my way into the art room. I dumped my bags and pulled out my iPod, putting my headphones into my ears as I began to work. By the end of the day I was done…

"Lauren, this is fantastic" Sandra exclaimed as she walked into the room

"You think?" I questioned as I began to clear up

"I know so. Is this your boyfriend?" she asked, motioning to a picture of Joey

"Yeah" I replied, smiling

"Is he coming along tonight?" she enquired

I nodded and smiled once again, pursing my lips together…

"Well I look forward to meeting him and your parents. I'll see you tonight" she informed me

I nodded and finished tidying up before leaving the art room and the college campus, making my way to the car park, driving home to get organised for tonight…

"You okay darling?" Mum asked as we drove off to college

"Just nervous" I admitted, biting my lip as Joey's hand entwined with mine, squeezing it reassuringly

Dad pulled up in the college car park and myself, Joey, Abi, Mum and Dad made our way to the art department studio where the exhibition was being held…

"Lauren, nice to see you. Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Branning" Sandra greeted us

"Mum, Dad, Joey, Abi, this is my tutor, Sandra" I introduced them

"Nice to meet you. So, where's Lauren's work?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow

"Pride of place over there" she replied, pointing to my exhibition straight opposite the doors

We smiled and Sandra walked away, the five of us making our way over to my exhibition…

"Darling, this is fantastic" Mum proclaimed as she and Dad looked at my artwork

"You think so?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It's brilliant. Oh, my baby's so talented" she sighed, Dad wrapping his arm around her

"It's amazing, Lauren" Abi informed me, smiling

"My daughter, the artist. Who'd have thought it?" Dad asked, tickling my chin before the three of them walked off to look around the rest of the room

"And what're your thoughts?" I enquired, turning to an unusually quiet Joey

"So that's why I saw you rooting through your photo album then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and pursed my lips together…

"It's fantastic. Just like I knew it would be" he replied "I can't believe you've done a montage of us"

"The project was important people in my life. You're an important person in my life, aren't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I hope so" he replied, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist "seriously, I love it, and I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, kissing his lips softly before we went off to join my parents


	42. Chapter 42

So, yeah, my no-writing Christmas break lasted a long time, didn't it? Hope everyone had a lovely time and got what they wanted and more…

"Max, do you mind dropping Lauren and I off in town please?" Joey asked as we drove out of the college car park

"Why?" I questioned as Dad agreed to do so

"It's a surprise" he replied, smiling as he wrapped his arm around me

Dad pulled up in the car park ten minutes later, Joey and I climbing out of the car…

"So, what're we doing?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow "it's freezing"

"Let's go and get warmed up then. How about Chinese food?" he suggested

"Could we not just order in at home? I'm shattered. All I wanna do is get into my pyjamas and get into bed" I admitted as Joey wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked

"No, because there's another surprise being organised for you at home" he informed me

"Why with all of this?" I enquired, stopping walking

"Why with all of what?" he asked

"The surprise at home? The meal? Have you done something wrong?" I questioned nervously

"Is it a crime that I wanna show my girlfriend how proud I am of her? I wanna spoil you tonight, babe. You've achieved so much, even with all the problems you've had to face" he explained

"Joey" I sighed, tears beginning to form in my eyes

"Don't" he begged, wiping my stray tears away as they fell

"No one's ever treated me the way you do" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Obviously they didn't realise what an amazing person you are" he stated "c'mon, let's go and get some dinner"

I nodded and smiled, entwining our hands together as we headed into the centre of town to the all you can eat Chinese restaurant…

"Table under the name of Branning. Thanks" Joey informed the waiter on reception

"When did you organise all this?" I asked as we were shown to our table, a bouquet of roses sat on the table in some water

"When your Mum first received the letter" he replied as we sat down, the waiter handing us our menus and walking away

I smiled and began to scan my menu, the waiter returning a few minutes later to take our order. After dinner, we made our way back to the Square in a taxi…

"Shall we go and join the others in the pub? It looks like that's where they are" I suggested

"No, because if you remember, there's a surprise for you inside" he informed me as the taxi drove off

"It better not be a surprise party?" I questioned "I hate them"

"No, it's not a surprise party. Let's get inside" he replied, both of us walking up the steps

We made our way inside and took our shoes and coats off, Joey hanging them up as I made my way into the living room…

"So where's this surprise then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Why don't you go upstairs and get into your pyjamas and it'll be ready by the time you come down?" he enquired

I nodded and pecked his lips lightly before making my way up the stairs. I made my way into my bedroom, shocked by the sight I saw. I took in everything, the candles softly burning away, another bunch of roses on my bedside table stood next to the picture of Joey and I…

"What is all this?" I asked, turning as I heard Joey's footsteps behind me

"I asked Abi to organise it. What do you think?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I love it, and I love you" I informed him, smiling widely

He reciprocated the smile, shutting the door behind him as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, our chests colliding. The atmosphere in the room changed as his eyes burned into mine. Eventually, after what felt like hours, his lips touched mine. The kiss started off gentle and as he moved to pull away, I locked my hands around his neck, pressing one hand into his hair, keeping his head in place, deepening the kiss. His body pushed into mine, his crotch grounding against mine, a low moan escaping my lips as he moved us backwards towards the bed, his body falling on top of mine, his weight resting on his forearms as our lips broke contact, his lips moving down my jaw to my neck, to my chest as his hands moved down to my top, pulling it off of my body. His lips continued their journey down my chest, down to the valley of my breasts. His hands made their way behind me, lifting me up slightly, pressing my crotch against his as he unhooked my bra, throwing it off the bed too. I moved my hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it, losing focus as he took my left breast in his mouth, sucking softly, moans escaping my lips as he changed to the right one, and then back again. I shed the shirt from his body, my lips kissing his neck, down to his chest. His lips left my skin as I started to cause him pleasure, and he moved to lay me down again, pulling my jeans from my body, his hands skimming from my waist down my legs as the material fell to the floor…

Joey's hands travelled back up my legs to my waist, pulling my panties off too. He moved back up my body and our lips met again, our tongues fighting for dominance, my hands travelling down to his jeans, unbuckling the belt and undoing the button, pulling them down his body, him shedding them from his body along with his boxers. I gasped into his mouth as one finger teased my mound, rubbing up and down with nothing more than a feather light touch. He then entered a finger, and then another, moving in and out, getting faster as my hips began to buck…

After the come-down from my first orgasm, Joey pressed his lips to mine as he entered me, staying still for a moment as I adjusted to his size. I pressed my lips to his once more, silently telling him to move. He took the hint and began to move, rotating his hips above mine, me doing the same as his hands held tightly onto my waist. His thrusts began slow but continued to get faster as the pleasure intensified. I tightened my legs around his waist, pressing the balls of my feet into his lower back as my orgasm began to take control of my body. I pressed my lips to Joey's, my moans and groans spilling into his mouth as I hit my high, his hitting too as I began my come-down…

"Way to show me you're proud of me" I chuckled as he pulled out of me, rolling to his side of the bed, pulling me into him

He chuckled also and kissed the top of my hair, my arm draping over his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his chest before we both fell into a deep sleep…


	43. Chapter 43

Joey and I made our way downstairs for breakfast the next morning, walking into the kitchen we saw Abi and Dad sat at the table. As Joey prepared us a cup of tea and some toast each, I hugged Abi tightly…

"What was that for?" she asked, shocked as I pulled away and sat down

"Last night. Joey told me he asked you to organise it. Thank you" I replied

"You're welcome. As long as you had a good night?" she enquired

"The best" I assured her, smiling up at Joey who leant down and pressed a kiss to my lips

As Joey and I finished our breakfast, both Dad and Abi left for work and college, leaving Joey and I alone in the kitchen…

"I better get tidied up before college" I sighed, standing up

"Or you could do something much more productive with your time" he suggested

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Well we've got the place to ourselves, and you don't have to be in college for a couple of hours. I was thinking maybe a game on the Wii?" he enquired

"Course you were" I chuckled "but yeah, sure. You know I'll whip your ass anyway"

"Is that an offer?" he asked

I rolled my eyes in disgust and made my way out of the kitchen, Joey pulling me back to him, pressing my back up against the worktop, his lips crushing down on mine passionately…

"So, Wii, yeah?" I asked

"No way" he proclaimed, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs

After reluctantly climbing out of bed afterwards to get organised for college, I made my way downstairs, Joey following in just a pair of tracksuit bottoms…

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to come back to bed?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You can. But you should maybe put on a shirt because I'm not" I informed him, smiling sweetly

He chucked and I grabbed my coat from the hook, picking up my bag from the floor before turning to face him again. I smiled as his lips hit mine and pulled away a moment later…

"I'll see you tonight" he replied, kissing me gently once again

I nodded and made my way out of the front door and down the steps, turning back as I reached my car, Joey stood watching me. I smiled once again and climbed in, starting the engine and driving off...

"Lauren, should you be here? You don't look well" Sandra admitted as I walked into the art room

"I felt fine when I left home" I informed her "I'm just gonna finish off a little bit of my assessment and then I'll go if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. Your health is number one priority. Make sure your lovely boyfriend takes good care of you" she replied

I smiled and nodded as she walked out of the room, leaving me on my own to finish off my assessment piece. An hour later I was done. I packed away my things and headed back to the Square, walking into the house, Joey walking out of the kitchen…

"What're you doing back so early?" he asked, making his way over to me

"I don't feel well" I admitted "and Sandra said it'd be best if I came home"

"You don't look well, babe" he replied "you're burning up. Get upstairs and I'll bring you a drink and some tablets"

I nodded and smiled weakly, making my way up the stairs. I climbed into my pyjamas and got into bed, snuggling down, Joey entering the room a few minutes later, setting the cup of tea and tablets down on the side…

"Joey" I stated, taking his hand as he was about to leave the room "can you stay with me please?"

He smiled and nodded. I dropped my hold on his hand and he climbed into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, stroking patterns onto my hips as I fell into a deep sleep, forgetting all about the tea and tablets…

IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE PROBABLY THINKING!


	44. Chapter 44

What you read may shock you, just a warning…

LAUREN'S POV:

I walked out of the hospital and stood against the railings, trying to digest the news that I, Lauren Branning, 18 years old, a seemingly normal teenager, had just been diagnosed with breast cancer…

I'd been in the shower one morning after being sent home from college and felt an abnormal lump, and to be safe, I decided to have it checked out. No one else knew. I couldn't tell anyone. I sighed as my phone ringing snapped me out of my trance, hanging up on Joey for the tenth time that afternoon…

JOEY'S POV:

I sat in the car lot, waiting for Lauren to meet me but she was late, and she never liked being late. I sighed as her phone went to voicemail for the twelfth time that afternoon, and stood up to leave, Lauren walking through the door as I was about to leave…

"Where've you been? Babe, you okay?" I questioned worriedly

"You're gonna hate me. You're gonna leave me" she proclaimed, falling into my arms as she began to sob

"Baby, talk to me, please" I begged "what's happened?"

"I've been to the hospital" she admitted "Joey, I've got cancer"

I pulled Lauren into me, in complete and utter shock by what she'd just told me. My girlfriend, my cousin, the only girl I ever loved was seriously ill, and she could die…

"Let's sit down" I suggested, moving her to the sofa in the corner of the room

"Joey, what am I gonna do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at me

"Well for starters, it's what are we gonna do. I'm gonna stand by you every step of the way" I informed her

"Out of duty?" she enquired

"No, out of love. Lauren, I love you, so much. Anything you or I have to face, we face together. You got that?" I asked

She nodded and smiled weakly, letting me pull her into me as she began to cry again…

"Everything okay in here?" Max questioned a little while later

"Yeah, everything's fine, Dad" Lauren informed him, wiping her eyes "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you both tonight"

"Bye babe" he replied, kissing her cheek softly as she made her way out of the office

"I'll be back in a sec" I informed Max, hurrying out after Lauren

I hurried out and grabbed her wrist as she was about to step off the forecourt, turning her to face me…

"When're you gonna tell them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"There's nothing to tell, Joey. It'll kill them both" she proclaimed "promise me you won't say anything"

"Lauren, that's absurd. You have to tell them. Do you not think they'll notice as you start to get even more poorly than you are now?" I questioned

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Joey, if you tell them, I swear to God I'll never forgive you" she informed me

I sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing it was for the best, for now…


	45. Chapter 45

JOEY'S POV:

I locked up the car lot after Max had gone home early and walked out onto the Square, looking at number 5 where I lived, where Lauren was with Tanya, Max, Abi and Oscar right now, keeping the fact she had a potentially life threatening illness eating away inside of her a secret. I looked away and then looked at the pub, making my way over…

LAUREN'S POV:

Every time I phoned Joey, it went to voicemail. I sighed and sat down at the dining table,

Mum and Dad entering a moment or two later with our teas…

"Are you still not feeling well darling?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head as I pushed my plate away… "I'm gonna go and look for Joey"

"No need. I'm here" he informed us, standing in the living room doorway

"God, you smell like a brewery" I sighed "let's get you a coffee"

He nodded and I guided him through to the kitchen, shutting the door behind us. He sat down at the table as I busied myself making his coffee…

"So, have you said anything yet?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head, turning to face him, setting his coffee in front of me…

"You've got cancer for goodness sake" he hissed "your parents have the right to know"

"So they can pity me? Be overprotective and overbearing? I don't think so" I replied

"Lauren, they're your parents. That's what parents do" he sighed after taking a sip of his coffee

"I'm not ready to tell them, Joey. Why can't you understand that?" I enquired

"I thought you might've changed your mind. That's the only reason I came back. I'm gonna go" he informed me, standing up, making his way out of the room

"Joey, wait, please" I begged, hurrying out of the room after him

"If you're not gonna tell them then why should I be here?" he asked

"I need you, Joey. You know I do" I proclaimed, trying to fight back the tears

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Mum questioned, Dad following her to the doorway

"Are you gonna tell them or shall I?" Joey enquired

"Tell us what? You're not drinking again, are you, Lauren?" Mum asked

"No, it's something much more serious" he replied

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dad questioned

"Lauren's got cancer. There. She's got breast cancer" Joey proclaimed

Short chapter and a cliffhanger for an ending. Don't hate me!


	46. Chapter 46

"_Lauren's got cancer. There. She's got breast cancer"_

I watched as my parents tried to comprehend the news that had just been blurted out. I sighed and sat down on the stairs, my body suddenly being drained of all my energy…

"Lauren, darling, tell us it's not true" Mum begged, crouching down in front of me

"I can't. I'm sorry" I replied, my voice breaking as the tears threatened to spill

Mum enveloped me in a hug and Dad sat down at the side of me, rubbing my arm up and down. As they both pulled away I glared at Joey before standing up, disappearing up the stairs…

JOEY'S POV:

"Go after her" Tanya pleaded "she needs you. You're gonna be her rock through this"

"I don't think I can" I admitted "I'm sorry. To both of you, I really am"

I made my way out of the house, shutting the front door behind me. I walked to the park and sat down on the bench, trying to figure things out in my head…

LAUREN'S POV:

An hour or so later I made my way downstairs and into the living room, ready to speak to Joey, but he wasn't there…

"Where's Joey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"He went out about an hour ago" Mum informed me "darling, you two need to sort things out"

"I know, Mum" I replied, smiling weakly "that's why I'm gonna go and find him"

She smiled reassuringly as I made my way back into the hallway, grabbing my coat, pulling it onto my body before making my way out of the house, starting my search for Joey…

JOEY'S POV:

I heard footsteps and glanced to my side, seeing Lauren walking towards me. She soon sat down next to me, both of us staying silent…

"I understand why you told them" she admitted, being the first to break the silence

"Do you? Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face her

"Yeah, I do" she replied "and I'm sorry for not telling them as soon as I found out"

I sighed and pulled her into me, hugging her tightly… "We're gonna get through this"

"Are we? Are you gonna stand by me?" she enquired

"You don't even need to ask that" I informed her, smiling reassuringly

She smiled back and cuddled into me once more, both of us staying like that for a while until it began to get cold. We made our way back to the house, Lauren flopping out on the sofa as I made us a drink each…

"She is gonna get through this, isn't she?" Tanya questioned

"She is, because she's gonna have us to get her through it" I replied

"I don't think I'm strong enough, Joey" she admitted

"You are, Tanya" I replied "you've got to be, for Lauren. She needs you. She needs all of us"

"Since when did you become so mature?" she enquired

"It's Lauren's influence" I informed her "are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded and I smiled, her smiling back as I picked up the cups of tea I'd made for me and Lauren, walking into the living room with them. I walked over and set them down on the coffee table, turning to face her, seeing she was fast asleep. I smiled and placed the blanket on top of the sofa over her, dimming the lights and leaving the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up on the living room sofa I don't know how long later. I stretched and sat up, seeing two cups of tea sat on the coffee table. One being mine and one being Joey's…

"Are you okay darling?" Mum asked, startling me

"Yeah, thanks. Where's Joey?" I questioned

"Upstairs having a shower" she informed me "how about you go and get sorted for bed and I'll bring you up a hot water bottle and some chocolate?"

"Just the hot water bottle please" I replied

She nodded and smiled as I stood up and folded up the blanket, making my way from the living room up the stairs and into the bedroom. I undressed myself and pulled one of Joey's shirts over my body, pulling some tracksuit bottoms on too. Joey entered the room as I climbed into bed and smiled, kissing me softly…

"Hello sleepyhead" he greeted me "how you feeling?"

"Exhausted" I admitted

He smiled weakly as I watched him dress, him just having pulled his t-shirt onto his body as Mum knocked on the door, entering with the hot water bottle in hand…

"Thanks, Mum" I stated as she handed it to me

"You're welcome, darling" she replied "I'll see you both in the morning"

Joey and I nodded as he climbed into bed beside me and she left the room, shutting the door behind her as Joey switched the TV on, settling on Stepbrothers…

"Joey" I sighed, breaking the comfortable silence between us

"Mm?" he questioned

"I love you, you know that, right?" I asked

"Of course I do. I love you too" he informed me

"Thank you, and thank you for standing by me" I replied

He leaned down and kissed me softly. He pulled away and I snuggled further into him and before I knew it, I was asleep…

Happiness next chapter, I promise! Sorry for continuing the cancer route. I know some of you don't want it to happen but it's gonna unfortunately. Just wanted to let you know so that if you want to, you can stop reading!


	47. Chapter 47

JOEY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and looked around the room, picking up a pair of jeans that I thought were mine. I picked them up and then realised they were Lauren's. As I placed them back on the chair I noticed a piece of paper fell out of one of the pockets. Checking Lauren was still asleep I leaned myself on the edge of her desk and opened the piece of paper, reading what she'd wrote…

"_Cancer is something you can only guess how bad it is until you've got it and that's why, from this day forward, I'm gonna live everyday like it's my last. There're so many things I wanna do, and so many things I wanna see, and I wanna do them all with Joey before I don't have the chance to"_

I glanced at her and smiled before standing up again, dressing myself and making my way downstairs and into the kitchen, piece of paper in hand…

"Morning, Joey. What you got there love?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow

"I found it. Lauren wrote it" I informed her, handing it to her to read

"What do you think she means?" she questioned after reading, taking a sip of her tea

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out" I assured her, smiling "do you mind if I take Lauren breakfast in bed?"

"Go ahead, but it might be a waste. She's still not eating much" she informed me

I nodded and began to make her some breakfast, putting it all onto a tray along with the piece of paper I'd found. Making my way back upstairs, I made my way into the bedroom, seeing she was just beginning to stir…

"I was wondering where you'd got to" she admitted "what's all this?"

"Breakfast in bed" I informed her "and I know you've not got much of an appetite, but can you please try and eat something for me?"

She glanced at me and nodded, smiling as I placed the tray onto her knee before easing myself back onto the bed next to her…

"You found the note?" she enquired, motioning to the piece of paper also on the tray

"Yeah, and I wanna know what sort of stuff you want to do" I informed her

"I don't know" she admitted, taking a small bite out of her pancake "maybe go to Trafalgar Square and run through the fountains? That's something I've always wanted to do"

"In the middle of winter? Babe, you're crazy" I chuckled

"Please, Joey" she begged "we don't know whether I'm gonna get through this or not"

"You are, I promise" I replied, taking her hands in mine "I'm not letting you go. Okay, Trafalgar Square it is then"

She smiled widely and leant over her breakfast to kiss me, pulling away before continuing to eat. After eating two pancakes and a small bowl of fruit I was satisfied she'd had enough and made my way downstairs with her tray, leaving her to get organised for our day ahead…

"How did you manage to get her to eat all of that?" Tanya questioned, shocked

"I have the magic touch" I replied, laughing lightly "Lauren and I are going out today"

"Oh yeah? Anywhere nice?" she questioned

"Trafalgar Square. She wants to go and see the fountains" I informed her as I began to clear Lauren's breakfast things away

"Okay, just as long as you're careful" she stated

"Lauren's in good hands with me, Tan. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise" I assured her

She smiled and squeezed my arm… "Thank you, Joey. You guys go and have fun. I'll finish this"

I smiled and made my way into the hallway, Lauren appearing at the bottom of the stairs as I was about to make my way up to her…

"You ready to go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and smiled, grabbing her coat from the hook, pulling it onto her before wrapping herself up in her hat, scarf and gloves, both of us saying goodbye to Tanya before leaving. We walked the five minutes to the tube station, climbing on as the tube we needed arrived…

"Thank you for this. I thought you'd say no" she admitted as we travelled in a comfortable silence, her head resting on my shoulder

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you happy" I informed her "and if this is the start, then so be it. I know, how about you make a bucket list?"

"A bucket list? What's one of those?" she questioned, confused

"It's a list of everything you want to do" I explained "why don't you do one and I promise we'll try to fulfil as many as we can?"

"You'd do that for me?" she asked

I nodded and she smiled, leaning up to kiss me. We pulled away as the intercom spoke, announcing our stop was next. We collected our things and made our way to the doors, stepping off as the tube stopped, walking out of the station and to the fountains at Trafalgar Square…

"This is amazing" Lauren sighed contentedly as she began to snap pictures

I watched on, the smile never leaving my face as she continued to snap pictures before she handed her camera to me. I glanced at her confused and she smirked before running through the fountains herself, me snapping a picture as she did so. She re-emerged a moment later, soaked from head to toe…

"You're soaked" I chuckled "let's go and get you dried and warmed up"

She nodded in agreement and let me take most of the weight from her as we made our way to a pub just outside of Trafalgar Square, both of us sitting down before choosing what we wanted to eat and drink, me leaving to order…

"What're you doing?" I asked Lauren as I made my way back to the table, seeing her writing

"Writing my bucket list" she informed me

"Okay, what have you got so far?" I questioned

"Number one; visit the Tate Modern Art Gallery. Number two; visit Westminster Abbey. Number three; spend a night in a hotel, just me and you. And that's all I've got so far" she informed me

"I think those three can be done" I replied, smiling

She reciprocated my smile and put her list away as we chit chatted, waiting for our meals to arrive. An hour or so later, we arrived back on the Square, entering the house, Lauren hurrying up the stairs to get herself changed. I made my way into the kitchen and sighed as I saw a letter addressed to Lauren, from the hospital, the whole thing becoming real again…


	48. Chapter 48

JOEY'S POV:

Before Lauren's operation we'd taken a trip to the Tate Modern Art Gallery and to Westminster Abbey and tonight was the night we were going to a hotel, just the two of us...

"Mum, I know you're worried but I'm in safe hands with Joey" Lauren sighed as she finished packing her bag

"I know darling" she replied "it's just me being a worrier. Go and have a nice time"

"Thanks, Tanya" I stated "Lauren will be fine and we'll be fine. I promise"

She nodded and smiled, opening the front door for us as I took Lauren's bag from her, carrying both of ours down and outside to the taxi before opening the door for Lauren, her climbing in and then me afterwards…

LAUREN'S POV:

Half an hour later we pulled up outside one of the nicest hotels I'd ever seen. Joey opened the door and climbed out, holding his hand out to me, grabbing our bags before paying the fare to the driver who then drove off…

"Joey" I sighed "I said something small and quaint. What is this?"

"It's a treat for you. Come on, Miss Branning" he replied, making his way into the hotel

I smiled and followed Joey into the hotel, thanking the doorman as I walked through the door and into the lobby, taking in everything around me as Joey made his way over to the reception desk. As I watched everything and everyone around me, I felt Joey's arms wrap around my waist…

"Concierge is taking our bags up. Come on" he informed me, entwining our hands together

I let him guide me to the lifts and we stepped in with the concierge who was taking our bags, travelling up to the fifth floor. We stepped out and followed the concierge down the corridor, stopping outside our room. The concierge gave Joey our room key and smiled at us warmly before walking away, Joey opening the door, ushering me inside before following me with our bags…

"You didn't have to do all this" I informed him as I stood opposite the window, looking out at our view of London

"After everything you've been through this past week or so you deserve it" he replied

"I'm gonna go for a bath" I sighed, yawning and stretching

"Very attractive" he chuckled "I'll run it for you"

"My knight in shining armour" I stated contentedly

He smiled and kissed me softly. I undressed in the bedroom, wrapping my free complimentary bathrobe around me before making my way into the bathroom where Joey was stood, putting the finishing touches to my bath…

"Thank you. Are you gonna stay?" I asked as he went to leave the bathroom

"Do you want me to?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and bit my lip nervously, shedding myself of my bathrobe, Joey slipping it from my shoulders, hanging it up on the back of the door as I eased myself into the bath, my chest still sore from my operation. I shut my eyes contentedly, feeling Joey's eyes watching me, my body instantly relaxing as the bubbles and the water soaked my skin, easing it. I opened my eyes and sat up a bit, grabbing a flannel from the side…

"Can you come and help me please?" I asked Joey, holding up the flannel

He swallowed and nodded, moving towards me. He took the flannel from me and wet it again, wringing it out before rubbing circles with the material across my back. I turned a little bit more, letting him wash my neck and shoulders and then turned back to him, taking the flannel from him, smiling…

"Joey, why don't you join me?" I suggested

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded reassuringly and moved to the end of the bath, making sure there was enough room for him. I watched, smiling as he undressed and climbed in, sitting himself down opposite me. He made his way to the other end of the bath, motioning for me to move into his embrace which I did. I sat there and let him wash my front. My arms, my legs, my chest and my stomach, and I could feel myself getting hotter by the second. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud, the effect Joey was having on me becoming too much to bear. I turned to face him and took the flannel from him, focusing my attention on washing him. I washed his chest, my eyes dropping from his gaze to his chest. I swallowed and stopped my movements with the flannel, placing my lips on his softly, my arm wrapping around his neck, holding his head in place…

"No, Lauren" he sighed, pulling away

"Please, Joey" I begged "I just wanna feel some normality"

JOEY'S POV:

"_Please, Joey. I just wanna feel some normality"_

I stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel, Lauren looking at me, nothing but confusion and upset in her eyes, her facial expression changing as I held one open for her. She stood up and stepped out of the bath, me wrapping the towel around her body before leaving the room. I made my way into the bedroom to get dressed, Lauren entering and leaving after grabbing her bag. A few minutes later, after I'd got dressed into some tracksuit bottoms, Lauren entered the room again, dressed in a babydoll…

"Lauren, are you sure?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Joey, I need to feel something other than pain" she admitted "please"

I nodded and walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist as hers wrapped around my neck, our lips connecting together as I guided us towards the bed, laying her down on the bedsheets, my hands underneath her, supporting her fragile body. I pulled away for a moment, just watching her as she watched me. She smiled and I moved my hands to the straps of her babydoll, pulling them down, kissing the skin from her neck, across her shoulders and down her arms. I moved inwards again, towards the valley of her breasts. I continued to pull the material down, her chest now on show. I glanced up to her eyes and she nodded for me to continue. I pulled her babydoll down and off of her body, trailing my hands up her waist. She swallowed as I moved myself in between her legs, pulling her panties down, stroking softly…

"Joey" she groaned loudly, her hands entwining in my hair as I kissed her mound once, twice, three times

LAUREN'S POV:

My first orgasm had hit and I regained control of my breathing, smiling up at Joey as he removed his tracksuit bottoms and boxers. My smile changed to a smirk and I saw a glimmer of confusion in Joey's eyes, them widening as I took his length in my hand, rubbing it up and down, rubbing my thumb over the head. I continued to stroke him, guiding him towards my entrance. He stopped before entering me, rubbing up and down, teasing me. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked, entering me, keeping his weight on his forearms as he began to thrust into me…

JOEY'S POV:

I couldn't take my eyes off Lauren as she focused on delaying her orgasm for as long as possible. Her eyes tight shut. Her fingernails digging into my shoulder blades. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I smiled as her facial expression continued to change and I knew she was near, her breathing getting heavier and heavier as I continued to thrust into her, a loud moan escaping her lips as she found her release...

"Thank you for making tonight perfect" Lauren whispered as we lay in each other's embrace

"You're welcome" I whispered back, stroking her hair as I watched her fall asleep below me


	49. Chapter 49

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd just come off the phone with the hospital having arranged my first chemotherapy session. I put the phone back down on the cradle and tried to pull myself together, instead breaking down, just as Joey walked through the door…

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly, pulling me into him as I was about to fall to the floor

"I've just arranged my first chemo session" I admitted "it's all too much"

He sighed, not replying, stroking my hair while rubbing soothing patterns into my back. Ten minutes later I was sat in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket while Joey made us a cup of tea each. I smiled at him as he walked into the room, handing me my drink as he sat down next to me…

"You okay now?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his tea

"Not really, no. But I will be. I've got you" I replied, squeezing his hand

"Yes you have. And you've got your Mum, Dad, Abi and everyone. We're all here" he informed me

I nodded and took a sip of my tea, leaning forward to set it on the coffee table. He did the same with his and opened his arms, letting me settle down in his embrace where I soon fell asleep…

JOEY'S POV:

I was thankful the TV remote was on the side of the sofa as I noticed Lauren had fallen asleep on me. I'd only been watching it for fifteen minutes or so when Tanya entered the house, smiling at us as she saw us…

"You two okay?" she asked, taking off her coat and scarf

"Lauren wouldn't have been if I hadn't got here when I did" I admitted

"Why? What happened?" she questioned worriedly, sitting down opposite me

"She arranged her first chemo session today. And I came home just as she broke down" I explained

"Oh, Joey" she sighed "I know this is hard for you darling but you're doing so well"

"It's what I have to do. I love her, Tanya" I replied "I can't imagine my life without her"

"I know that, and so does she" she informed me, glancing at a sleeping Lauren "do you want another cuppa?"

I nodded and smiled as she picked up my cup and made her way out of the living room into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with my tea, handing it to me. I smiled thankfully and she left the room again to make a start on dinner…

LAUREN'S POV:

I jumped awake as the front door slammed shut. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, stretching as I became aware of my surroundings…

"Evening sleepyhead" Joey chuckled as I smiled at him

"Hi" I greeted him, stretching once again "how long have I been out?"

"An hour and a half, two hours maybe" he replied "dinner will soon be ready. How about you go and have a shower and freshen up and then see if you've got an appetite?"

I nodded in agreement and he stood up, helping me up, kissing me softly, and watching as I left the room. I made my way upstairs and grabbed my towels, making my way into the bathroom, stripping myself of my clothes before climbing under the hot water, letting it relax my tense muscles. Ten minutes later, after cleaning my body and hair, I climbed out and made my way back into my bedroom, feeling refreshed. I dried myself and pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms onto my body, along with one of Joey's hoodies, smiling as I realised it smelled of him. I made my way downstairs and into the living room as I noticed Mum was serving up, sitting down next to Joey as Mum continued to bring our plates through…

"Thanks, Mum. That was delicious" I proclaimed as I sat back in my chair

"You're welcome, darling. It's nice to see you've got an appetite again" she admitted

I smiled and nodded, glancing at Joey… "Do you think we could go for a walk please?"

He nodded and smiled, both of us standing up, saying goodbye to my Mum and Dad as we grabbed our coats and left the house. We walked the five minute journey to the park hand in hand, me dropping his hand as we sat down on a bench…

"Everything okay, babe?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't wanna say this at home because I knew it'd cause arguments" I admitted "but when I attend my first chemo session, I don't want you there"

"What?" he questioned, shocked

"I don't want you there" I repeated "you've done enough for me. I can't see you see me go through this. You can't be a part of this, a part of my life anymore"

"Lauren, I love you" he proclaimed

"Yes, and I love you too" I replied "but this is too much for you. Every time I look at you I see it. I see hurt and I see pain in your eyes. I don't want that anymore"

"Excuse me for not being Mr. Jolly while my girlfriend's got cancer" he sighed, nothing but hurt and anger in his voice

"I'm sorry, Joey. I'll see you at home" I informed him, standing up, making my way back to the house

I made my way up the steps and into the house, taking my coat and shoes off, making my way into the living room to find my Mum…

"You okay, darling? Where's Joey?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"At the park where I left him" I informed her as I sat down next to her

"What're you talking about?" she asked, switching the TV off, turning to face me

"I told him he couldn't be a part of this anymore" I admitted "I can't see him see me go

through this"

"Lauren" Mum sighed, running her hands over her face "you know when you were asleep today, Joey and I were talking and he said as much as he hates it, it's what he has to do. He can't imagine his life without you. You've made his nightmare a reality"

"That's right, take Joey's side like I knew you would" I proclaimed "has anybody ever thought about how this might be for me? How I might hate seeing all of you see me go through this? You know what; I'll attend my chemo sessions alone. I don't want any of you there"

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the house late that night, it in darkness as everyone had gone to bed. I sighed and went to ascend the stairs, sighing and turning back around, making my way into the living room, shutting the door behind me before switching on the TV…

LAUREN'S POV:

I lay awake that night, listening to Abi's breathing. I heard the front door close, signalling Joey was home. I waited to hear his footsteps but I didn't. I sighed and climbed out of bed, making my way down to him…

"What're you doing down here? How come you didn't come to bed?" I asked

"Didn't think you'd want me there" he admitted, not taking his gaze off the TV

"Of course I do, Joey" I sighed, sitting down on the arm of the sofa "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Mum gave me a talking to. I just wish I wasn't putting you through this"

"It's not you that's doing it though, not really. It's just life. The bastard that it is" he replied

"I'm sorry I told you I didn't want you to be a part of this. Truth is, whether you want to be or not, you need to be. I need you, Joey. I need you to be my rock" I admitted

"And that's exactly what I'm gonna be" he assured me, turning his gaze to me "I love you, Lauren. And we're gonna get you better"

I smiled weakly and moved from the arm of the sofa to his open embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly… "I love you too"


	50. Chapter 50

LAUREN'S POV:

The day had come. The day of my first chemotherapy session and as I climbed out of bed that morning and organised myself for the day ahead, the thought wouldn't leave my mind, no mater how much I begged it to…

"Lauren, are you gonna have some breakfast, darling?" Mum asked as I sat in the kitchen

"I'm not hungry" I admitted "thank you. I'll just stick to my coffee"

Mum sighed and nodded and moved my plate away, not continuing an unneeded and unwanted discussion. The kitchen door opened and Joey appeared, a smile appearing on my face for the first time that morning…

"You okay, babe?" he asked as he sat down next to me, entwining our hands together

"Nervous but glad you're gonna be there" I informed him, smiling

"I'm guessing you two have made up?" Mum questioned, glancing down at our entwined hands

"Yeah. What you said last night made me think things over" I admitted

She smiled and went back to organising breakfast for everyone except me. A few minutes later Mum placed a full English down in front of Joey and I hurried out the room and up the stairs, hurrying into the bathroom…

"Sorry" I sighed as I flopped myself down onto the floor next to the toilet

"It's okay" Joey replied "how you feeling?"

"Awful. I think I'm just gonna stay up here for a bit if that's okay?" I enquired

He nodded and helped me to my feet. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth, turning and smiling at him weakly, leaning into him as he kissed my forehead before escorting me to the bedroom. I settled down on the bed and he left the room, making his way back downstairs for breakfast…

JOEY'S POV:

I finished off my breakfast and headed back upstairs, seeing Lauren asleep. I smiled and sat down by her side, gently shaking her awake…

"It's time to go, babe" I informed her

"Joey, I can't do it" she admitted, tears springing to her eyes

"What's the alternative? Me losing you? Not an option" I proclaimed "me, your Mum and your Dad are gonna be there right by your side. Come on, the sooner we're gone the sooner you can be home and we can be snuggled up"

"You're too good to me" she replied

"There's no other way for me to be. I love you, Lauren" I stated

"I love you too" she mirrored, sitting up and kissing me gently

We pulled away and I pulled her into me as the tears began to fall. As I continued to hold her, a knock at the door sounded…

"I don't mean to interrupt you two but we've gotta get going" Mum informed us, peeking her head around the door

"Okay, we're coming" I replied, standing up, holding my hands out to Lauren

LAUREN'S POV:

The drive to the hospital was silent. Mum and Dad were in the front of the car, occasionally stealing glances and weak smiles at one another as Joey and I sat in the back, his hand staying entwined with mine the entire journey, only breaking when we both stepped out of our separate sides of the car. We made our way into the hospital and up to the ward I needed to be on, being greeted by a nurse who asked us to take a seat and informing us she'd be with us shortly…

"Lauren, you can come through now" the nurse, Jade, informed me

I inhaled and exhaled, standing up, Joey, Mum and Dad doing the same…

"I'm afraid Lauren can only have one person with her" Jade admitted

"Mum, can you come, please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and I smiled weakly…

"Do you think I could have a moment please?" I questioned, glancing at Jade

She nodded and I took Joey's hand, walking away from her, Mum and Dad to a corner of the room…

"Don't think I don't want you involved. I just need my Mum" I informed him "I love you, okay? And I know you'll be right out here waiting for me"

Joey nodded in agreement and understanding before cupping my cheeks, kissing me softly but passionately, entwining our hands together as we walked back over, Jade escorting me and my Mum into the room…

JOEY'S POV:

4 hours had passed and eventually, after what felt like longer, Tanya and Lauren made their way out of the room, Lauren resting most of her weight on Tanya…

"I'll take over, Tanya" I informed her, taking Lauren's weight, supporting it on me

Tanya nodded and smiled thankfully, Max entwining his hand with hers as the tears began to form in her eyes. I watched Lauren as we made our way out of the hospital and into the car park, her eyes drooping shut with exhaustion. It broke my heart seeing her like this, but I had to stay strong for us both. I couldn't. I wouldn't break…

LAUREN'S POV:

I felt awful after my first chemotherapy session. I couldn't walk unaided, and I could feel but couldn't make sense of everything going on around me. I could feel Joey's arms around me, escorting me into the house and up the stairs to bed. I felt him change me out of my normal clothes and into my pyjamas before wrapping me up in my quilt, and then I heard him and Mum talking…

"Things are gonna get better, aren't they, Tanya?" Joey asked

I wearily opened my eyes and saw my Mum nod before placing a bucket down my bedside before wrapping her arm around Joey, escorting him from the room. All I wanted to do was cry, but I was too tired to do even that. Eventually, I fell asleep…

JOEY'S POV:

After dinner and helping Tanya clear up, I made my way upstairs to shower. I changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, making my way into Lauren's bedroom. I carefully eased myself into bed and switched the TV on, switching the subtitles on too so I didn't have to have the volume loud to hear…

"Joey" Lauren's voice whispered into the almost quiet room a little while later

"You okay, babe? Can I get you anything?" I questioned, turning to face her

"How long have I been asleep?" she enquired

"About four or five hours. How do you feel?" I asked

"Rough. Can you pass me my drink please?" she questioned

I nodded and reached over to grab her glass, handing it to her, taking it from her and placing it back on the bedside table…

"Joey, I'm so tired" she sighed, turning to face me, snuggling into me

"Then go back to sleep" I replied "I'll be here in the morning. I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you" she whispered, and with that, she was asleep again

I know quite a few of you aren't liking this storyline, and I can tell you, I'm not liking writing it but cancer's an important thing and it needs to be talked/wrote about more. Women, make sure you check your breasts!


	51. Chapter 51

LAUREN'S POV:

Today was my last chemotherapy session, and I couldn't have been more relieved at the prospect. It had really taken it's toll on me, and I knew my body wouldn't be able to handle much more. I sat in the kitchen that morning when the door opened and Joey walked in, holding something behind his back…

"What you got there Mr?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"A flower for my flower" he informed me, placing a rose on the table in front of me

"Joey" I sighed "thank you"

He smiled and leant down to kiss me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck when we were interrupted, my Mum and Dad walking into the room…

"Now that's enough you two. Are you sure you're gonna be okay going by yourselves to the hospital today?" Mum enquired as she flicked the kettle on

"Mum, we'll be fine, won't we, Joey?" I asked, nudging him as he sat down next to me

"Honestly, Tanya, we'll be fine" he assured her, smiling

She smiled and nodded as she began to prepare some breakfast for her and Dad, the four of us sat in a comfortable silence. Later on that morning…

"Babe, you ready to go?" Joey questioned, poking his head around his, now our bedroom door

"Yeah, two minutes" I informed him, smiling as I brushed my hair

"You nervous?" he enquired, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Yeah" I admitted, sighing heavily as I put the hairbrush down and turned around to face him "what if all of this has been for nothing? What if I get the results back and the cancer's still here?"

"It's not gonna be, I know it" he replied "everything's gonna be fine and you're gonna be fine"

"You can't know that for sure, Joey" I stated

"I can and I do. C'mon, let's go and get this last session over with" he proclaimed

I smiled weakly and nodded, grabbing my handbag from the bed as we left the room, Joey entwining our hands together as we made our way down the stairs. I smiled as he held my coat out for me to put my arms into and did the same for himself, both of us making our way out and down to my car…

"Good luck, babe" Dad shouted from the car lot as we reached the Square

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call you on the way home" I informed him

He nodded and smiled, making his way over to a customer as Joey and I climbed into the car and drove off to the hospital. We entered the ward and Jade, my nurse met us on arrival…

"Hi Lauren, hi Joey. Come through" she stated, walking into the room we needed to be in

Joey kept his hand entwined with mine as we followed Jade into the room, me getting myself comfortable in one of the big chairs they had as Jade set up everything that was needed. I smiled as Joey made himself comfortable in one of the smaller chairs next to me and entwined my hand with his again as Jade wiped my skin with one of the antiseptic wipes, him knowing how scared I was of needles…

"I should be used to this by now" I hissed as the needle pierced my skin

"I don't think anyone really gets used to it" Jade admitted as she continued

I sighed and smiled weakly, Joey squeezing my hand as Jade finished up, leaving us alone. An hour or so later…

"Alright Lauren, and this must be Joey. We've been waiting to meet you, haven't we Dan?" Megan, a girl I'd come friendly with asked

The guy nodded and Joey smiled, holding his hand out to shake their hands…

"When you said he was hot you didn't do him justice, Lauren" she proclaimed as Jade guided her and Dan over to her seat opposite me

I flushed red as I saw Joey smile out of the corner of my eye and felt him rub his thumb along the back of my hand…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were ready to leave the hospital a little while later. We said our goodbyes to Megan and Dan and I held onto Lauren tightly, her body weak from the chemotherapy session she'd just undergone. I guided her to the car and eased her in, fastening her seatbelt around her almost asleep body. I grabbed my phone and called Max, remembering when we'd left the Square Lauren said she would do…

"Alright Joe, everything okay, mate?" Max asked as he picked up on the third ring

"Yeah, everything's fine. We're on our way home now but Lauren's asleep so I just wanted to let you know everything went okay" I explained

"Cheers. I'll see you both in half an hour or so then" he replied

"Yeah, see you then" I stated, hanging up the phone as he did the same

I took one last glance at Lauren and started the engine, driving us home, pulling up outside the house half an hour later, Max making his way over as I switched the engine off…

"Need some help?" he asked

I nodded and he smiled, unfastening Lauren's seatbelt and helping her out of the car as I hurried up to the front door, unlocking it so we could get her into the house…

"I better get back to the lot. You gonna be okay?" he questioned as we settled Lauren on the sofa

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Max" I replied

He smiled reassuringly and patted my shoulder, glancing at Lauren before making his way out of the front door again…

So, this was the last chapter of Lauren's cancer treatment. Next chapter: will she get the all-clear or not?


	52. Chapter 52

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful blnx3, my co-writer for our David and Jacqueline story which is available to read here  s/8745572/1/ and a wonderful friend…

"All clear" the consultant informed me

"Are you serious?" I questioned, shocked

"Yes, Lauren, I'm serious" he replied, laughing lightly

"Thank you so much" I proclaimed, standing up and shaking his hand, Joey, my Mum and my Dad doing the same

We left the office and Joey picked me and span me around, Mum and Dad hugging me tightly…

"I think this calls for a celebration" Dad proclaimed as we pulled away

"Actually, Dad, I was hoping you'd take Mum, Abi and Oscar out?" I asked

"And why's that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I just want a night in alone with Joey. We've not had much time alone recently" I replied

"C'mon, Max, the celebrations can wait. And besides, you've been saying that you'll take me out for ages" Mum stated, smiling

"Fine" he sighed

I smiled at Mum and Joey entwined our hands as we made our way out of the hospital and back to the car park, climbing in and driving back to the Square…

"Give us half an hour or so to get organised and we'll be gone" Mum assured me

I smiled and nodded, cuddling into Joey as he switched the TV on, both of us settling down to watch The Big Bang Theory. Half an hour later, as expected, Mum, Dad, Abi and Oscar left…

"So, what do you wanna do now we've got the place to ourselves?" Joey enquired

"You need to stay down here while I go and do something upstairs" I informed him, climbing off of the sofa and making my way into the hallway

"Hang on a sec" Joey stated, taking a hold of my hand "do I not get to know what it is?"

"You do, very soon" I replied, kissing his lips softly before disappearing up the stairs

I made my way into mine and Joey's bedroom. I shut the curtains and made my way into mine and Abi's old room, grabbing some candles before making my way back across the landing to our room, setting them down in various places before lighting them. I stood back and took a look at everything. It was perfect. I quickly changed myself into Joey's favourite pyjama set and made my way downstairs to him…

"I'm gonna go to bed" I informed Joey as I stood in the doorway

"What? Why? You not feeling well?" he asked worriedly

"No, I feel fine. I'm just knackered. Can you come and lay with me please?" I enquired

He nodded and smiled, switching off the TV. I smiled back and took his hand in mine, guiding him up the stairs and into our bedroom…

"I thought you were going to bed?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"No" I replied, untying my dressing gown "I thought we could, you know"

Joey swallowed and grazed his eyes up and down my body… "I don't wanna push you if you're not ready"

"Joey, I'm ready, I promise" I assured him "I want you"

He smiled and moved towards me, his hands moving to my shoulders, dropping my dressing gown off of my body, his hands sliding down around my waist, holding me in place as he connected his lips with my own, guiding us back towards the bed. He kept his lips attached to mine as he sat up, straddling me. I watched his hands as they moved down to my chest, removing the top of my pyjama set. He smiled at me as his lips hit the soft spot on my neck, moans escaping my lips as his lips worked their way downwards. His lips met my breast and I took in a breath, Joey's eyes connecting with mine. I nodded, motioning for him to continue, his mouth moving to the other breast, lavishing attention on it as his hand played with my free one. Next to come off were my pyjama bottoms, Joey's hands trailing up my legs, pulling my panties off too. I smiled and moved us so I was straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his muscular chest down to his snail trail, my hands fiddling with his belt buckle, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down his legs. No sooner were they off his legs was my back against the bedsheets again. Joey placed his hands under my legs and raised them onto his shoulders, his hands trailing up the inside of my thighs. His mouth soon replaced his lips and I entwined my hands in his hair as his mouth got closer and closer to where I wanted him, missing every time…

"Joey" I begged, his mouth trailing up my leg for the second time

"All you had to do was ask, Lauren" he chuckled, his laugh vibrating on my skin

I moaned as his mouth met my centre, my head tipping back into the pillow. I bit my lip hard, almost drawing blood as he added his fingers to the mix. Joey could sense every time I became close to the edge because he slowed down, drawing out the pleasure for longer. I came moaning his name, laying staring at the ceiling as I tried to regulate my breathing…

My eyes stayed closed but I could feel Joey's feather light touch on me, his fingers trailing up the side of my chest. I moaned softly and he pulled me on top of him. I smiled and raised myself up, pushing his boxers down. He soon got the message and lowered me onto him, both of us staying still to get used to each other again. Joey began to move his hips slowly and I placed my hands on his knees for support, him sitting up, wrapping his arms around my waist as he fused our lips together as he began to get faster, his lips swallowing my moans as he slowed down and then picked up the pace again, carrying on this routine, wanting to draw it out for as long as he possibly could. I pulled my lips away from Joey's and pushed him back down into the bedsheets as my orgasm drew nearer. I kissed down his chest and back up, sucking on the sweet spot on his neck, biting softly as my orgasm hit, Joey's hitting too as his fingernails dug into my waist…

"I've missed you" I sighed contentedly as Joey and I lay wrapped up in each other's embrace

"I've missed you too, baby, so much" he mirrored, kissing my hair as we both fell asleep


	53. Chapter 53

"Morning, darling, how're you feeling?" Mum asked as Joey and I walked into the kitchen that morning

"You don't have to ask me how I'm feeling every morning, Mum" I chuckled "but I'm good, thank you. How're you?"

"Sorry, force of habit. Good thank you. Do you two want some breakfast?" she questioned

Joey and I nodded and sat down, Joey pouring us a cup of coffee each as Mum made us both a bacon sandwich…

"I better get going or I'm gonna be late" she proclaimed "Lauren, would you mind picking Oscar up from school? Your Dad's out at meetings all day and I don't think I'm gonna get finished in time"

"Yeah, sure" I replied, smiling as I took a bite of my bacon sandwich

"Thanks, love" she stated "bye Joey"

Joey and I laughed as she hurried into the hallway and grabbed her things, rushing out of the house…

"So, what do you wanna do today then?" Joey enquired, taking a sip of his coffee

"I was thinking pub lunch, your treat obviously" I informed him "but first, seeing as though we've got the house to ourselves. Would you care to join me in the shower?"

He nodded and reciprocated my smile. I stood up and walked backwards out of the room, Joey following me as we made our way upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and before I knew it, Joey had kicked the door shut and pressed me up against it, crushing his lips onto my own, his hands moving down to my dressing gown ties, pulling it from my body, his mouth leaving mine, dragging itself down to my neck and across my collarbones…

"Did I do that the other night?" I questioned, stroking my finger over a purple bruise

"Yeah, you were a bit rough" he chuckled "not that I mind though. I like my girls rough"

"Girls?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Yeah, I've got hundreds. Didn't you know?" he enquired

"No, but thanks for telling me. I'll just have to make myself indispensable" I replied

"That you do Miss. Branning, that you do" he informed me as I pushed him away and peeled off my nightdress and panties before stepping into the shower

"Glad to hear it. So, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?" I asked

He smirked and rid himself of his tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt, stepping into the shower, shutting the door behind us as his body pinned me against the shower wall, my legs wrapping around his waist. An hour later and no hot water left, we emerged from the bathroom, making our way into our bedroom to get dressed and organised for the day ahead...

"Joey, what's the matter?" I questioned as his facial expression changed as he checked his phone

"I've got twelve missed calls from Alice" he admitted

"Ring her and find out what's going on" I replied, making my way over to him

He nodded and dialled her number, pressing the phone to his ear…

"Alice, what's the matter? You've been what. Oh my God, yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can" Joey proclaimed, hanging up the phone, hurriedly getting dressed

"What's the matter?" I asked as he continued to rush around the room

"Alice has been mugged. She's at the police station giving her statement now. I need to be there" he informed me "I'll see you later"

I stood there in shock as he kissed me gently and hurried out the room and down the stairs, the front door slamming shut behind him. I glanced around the room, wondering what to do, being in a state of shock. I dressed myself, dried and straightened my hair and made my way downstairs, heading out of the house to see Joey and Alice making their way into number 23. I decided to leave them to it for a while, heading out into the market and down to Booty's…

"Hello darling, I thought you and Joey were spending the day together?" Mum asked as I walked in

"We were going to but Alice called. She was mugged" I informed her

"Mugged? Oh my goodness, is she okay?" she questioned

"She seems to be. I've just seen them making their way into the house" I replied

"Maybe we should go over? Check if she's okay?" she suggested

"No, I think it's best if we just leave them for a while. Is there anything I can do?" I enquired

"I'm sorry, darling, but no" she sighed "how about you go and treat yourself to a new outfit or something?"

"Really? Thanks, Mum" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly as I took the money from her

She smiled and I left the salon, making my way into town. As I left River Island, my phone rang, Joey's name flashing across the screen…

"Hey, how's Alice?" I questioned as I answered the phone

"She's okay. She told me to stop fussing and come and find you. Where are you?" he asked

"I'm in town. Mum gave me some money to treat myself" I replied "I'm heading back now though. I need to be there to pick Oscar up. Meet me there?"

"Yeah, okay. And Lauren, be careful, yeah?" he enquired

"Always am" I assured him "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" he mirrored, and we both hung up the phone

A little while later I was standing outside the gates of Oscar's school, waiting for him when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, startling me…

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" Joey's voice whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck gently

"Mm, just a bit. You okay?" I questioned as he came and stood next to me

"Yeah, just concerned about Alice. I hate to think of her at number 23 on her own" he admitted

"She's only across the Square and she'll let you know if she needs you" I assured him

"Yeah, but you know her, she's stubborn" he sighed "like another Branning girl I could mention"

I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him as Oscar ran across the playground to me and Joey…

"Alright, champ. Did you have a good day?" I enquired as he reached us

"Great. Joey, can I have a piggy back?" he questioned, looking up at Joey

Joey nodded and bent down, Oscar handing me his school bag as he climbed onto Joey's back. I smiled as Joey stood up and we began to walk, making our way back to the Square…

"Right Mr, go and get changed and then we'll do some reading" I informed Oscar as we made our way into the house

He nodded and made his way upstairs as Joey and I made our way into the kitchen, me unpacking Oscar's school bag…

"You okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, your brother's a bit of a lump though. You'd think with all this working out I've been doing recently, I'd be fighting fit" he replied

"Yeah, we'll just have to work out harder. Or I'll give you a massage later on tonight if you're lucky" I informed him

"Oh really?" he questioned

I nodded and bit my lip seductively as he made his way over to me, kissing me softly, going to deepen the kiss as Oscar entered the room…

"Right, c'mon then you, reading time" I informed him, ushering him into the living room


	54. Chapter 54

JOEY'S POV:

"Alright, Mum, that's fine. We'll see you later" Lauren replied "bye, love you too"

"Everything okay?" I asked as I walked into the living room

"Yeah, Mum's just asked me to look after Oscar. She and Dad are going to see Alice. They wanna discuss her moving in here" she informed me

"Moving in here? Is there enough room?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We'll make the room. You'll feel better that she's here too, won't you?" she enquired

I nodded and smiled, Lauren kissing me softly before shouting Oscar down for tea…

"Are you okay to clean up while I bath Oscar and get him to bed?" she asked

I nodded and said goodnight to Oscar as Lauren carried him from the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

Oscar had fallen asleep as soon as I'd laid him on the bed. I smiled and put his night light on, leaving his door ajar so he could come out if necessary. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Joey was just finishing the cleaning…

"Okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. Out like a light" I informed him "Joey, you were gonna say something earlier weren't you? Before Oscar interrupted us"

"Yeah" he admitted, swallowing a lump in his throat "I don't wanna scare you but seeing you with Oscar, it makes me realise how much of a great Mum you're gonna be. I can't wait to have kids with you one day, Lauren"

"You think about that? That far into our future?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah. You're the only girl I've ever loved, Lauren. I want it all with you" he replied

I smiled widely and sighed contentedly… "Me too. I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored in reply, kissing me gently

Later on that evening Joey and I sat cuddled up in a chair in the living room when the front door shut, Mum, Dad and Alice walking in…

"Hey, so do I need to ask whether Alice is moving in here or not?" I questioned

"No, you don't" Dad replied "she's gonna take your old bed for now and we'll sort out something more permanent later. How's Oscar?"

"Great. Out like a light and has been for the last hour. There's some dinner in the oven" I informed them

"My daughter, the domestic goddess" Mum chuckled

"It's Joey's influence" I replied, smiling widely as I climbed off the chair "do you want another beer?"

Joey nodded in reply… "Do you want anything, Alice?"

"Just a tea please" she informed me, smiling

I nodded and made my way out of the room, returning a few minutes later, Joey's beer in one hand and Alice's tea in the other. Later on that evening…

"I'm off to bed. You coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey as I climbed out of the chair

He nodded and stood up too, both of us saying our goodnights before heading up the stairs and into our bedroom…

Stumped for ideas now – HELPPPPPPPPP!


	55. Chapter 55

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey" Jay proclaimed as I made my way up the steps to number five

"Alright, what's up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Can you ask Abi to come out and talk to me please? We've had an argument" he sighed

"I'll see what I can do" I replied, patting his shoulder and making my way inside

I shut the door behind me and peeled off my coat and kicked off my shoes, making my way into the living room where Abi was sat at the dining table, studying for yet another exam…

"Let me guess, Jay asked me to go outside and talk to him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, something like that. What happened, Abs?" I asked, sitting down next to her

"He thinks there's something going on between me and a guy from sixth form. There's not, before you ask" she replied "he's basically accused me of being a cheat"

LAUREN'S POV:

I was walking across the Square when I bumped into Jay who was sitting on the steps outside my front door…

"How come you're not inside with Abs?" I questioned

"We had a fight. I really wanna talk to her, Lauren" he sighed

"Come with me. I'm sure she's had time to calm down" I assured him

He smiled and followed me up the steps. We walked in, Joey making his way over to me…

"Don't let him in, Lauren" he sighed as I shut the door behind us

"What? Why?" I enquired, confused

"He accused Abs of being a cheat" he informed me

"You did what?" I questioned, turning to face Jay

"I didn't, I swear. She's been getting close to this guy from sixth form and I got jealous" he explained

"What's he doing here?" Abi asked as she stood in the doorway to the living room

"He's here to explain his side of things. The least you can do is give him that" Joey replied

"What happened to being on my side?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I am, but you guys need to talk. We'll leave you to it" he informed her, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen

Joey shut the door to the kitchen behind us and sat down at the table as I made us a drink, sitting down next to him…

"So, what do we do now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We wait. They'll sort things out eventually" he replied "so, how was your first day back at college?"

"Good, yeah. Feels like I've never been away thankfully" I sighed with relief "thanks for convincing me to go back"

"You're welcome, beautiful" he stated, smiling as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear

I reciprocated the smile and gently leant forward to kiss him. However, as I pulled away, Joey deepened it…

"You can't be serious?" I asked as his hands trailed to the bottom of my shirt, fiddling with it

"Why not?" he questioned, his voice vibrating against my lips as his mouth moved to my neck

"Joey, my sister and her boyfriend, probably soon to be ex, are in the next room discussing the state of their relationship. We can't" I sighed as his lips tended to my sweet spot

"That would've been way more convincing if you could've said it with more conviction" he chuckled, his laugh vibrating against my skin

I rolled my eyes and stood up, moving to sit on his lap, straddling him as I crushed our lips together. He smirked into the kiss and pulled my top over my head, his hands encasing my back, unhooking my bra too. I made light work of removing his shirt and tipped my head back as his mouth found my breast, sucking on it and then moving to the other. My hips were bucking above him, our crotches grounding together every so often…

"Babe, you're gonna have to be quiet" Joey chuckled as I moaned softly, his hands moving down to unbutton my jeans, his hand dipping inside, stroking my panty covered centre

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as his hand moved the material to the side, my head burying into the crook of his neck to try and disguise my moans

He entered me swiftly, my hips beginning to buck again as he began to thrust, starting off slow but then gaining momentum. I buried my head into the crook of Joey's neck as he continued to thrust, his lips sucking on the skin of my collarbone, trying to disguise our moans. I bit my lip hard as I tipped my head back as my orgasm hit, Joey continuing to thrust, his movements getting limper as his high neared. I crushed our lips together, swallowing his moans into my mouth as he came too, both of us resting our foreheads together...

"Joey, I just wanted to say thank you for today" Abi informed us as she walked into the living room where we were watching television

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help" he replied "are things okay between you and Jay now?"

"Yeah, they're fine thank you. We're going out to the cinema actually" she replied "that'll be him now. Can you tell Mum and Dad where I am and that I won't be late?"

Joey and I nodded as she left the room, leaving the house and our gaze went back to the television. As we continued to watch TV…

"I can see you watching me, y'know" Joey chuckled lightly

"Sorry, I'm just thinking" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"Yeah, about what?" he questioned

"How good of a Dad you'll be. You really helped Abi today. You had her back. Thank you" I replied

"She's my cousin and your sister. Of course I'm gonna do what I can to help her" he stated

"Well it means a lot to me so thank you" I informed him, stroking his face gently

"You're welcome" he replied, pressing a kiss to my hand that was currently cupping his cheek "how about I go and get us a takeaway for dinner?"

I nodded and smiled, standing up off his lap as he moved to get up. I smiled as I watched him pull his shoes on and grab his coat, kissing me gently before leaving the house, my suspicions being confirmed, he was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…


	56. Chapter 56

Thank you to the wonderful blnx3 for this idea…

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up on the morning of Joey's birthday, his body facing me. I smiled and leant down to kiss his lips gently, feeling him stir. I kissed him again, this time with more passion, his eyes fluttering open…

"Happy Birthday, handsome" I greeted him, kissing him once more

"Mm, it's definitely a happy birthday to me. You weren't wearing that when we came to bed last night" he informed me, motioning to my nightwear attire

"Well seeing as though it's still early I thought I could give the birthday boy one of his presents now?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and nodded as I moved to straddle him, our crotches resting on top of each other's. I smiled and pressed my lips to his, moving my lips down to his jaw, his neck, kissing down his bare chest to his snail trail. I kept shifting myself downwards and pulled his tracksuit bottoms off his body. As I began to palm his boxers his hand stopped mine, holding it place as I heard him shout "come in" to someone…

"Morning, Joey, darling" I heard Mum's voice

"Morning" he mirrored

"Where's Lauren?" she asked

"In the bathroom I think" he informed her

I removed my hand from his hold and started to palm his boxers again. I felt his legs tense as he continued to converse with my Mum…

"Oh, I didn't hear her. Anyway, breakfast in fifteen minutes, okay?" she questioned

I didn't hear him reply but I heard the door shut and I was pulled back up the bed, Joey flipping himself on top of me…

"You're a very naughty girl, Lauren Branning" he informed me, his hands holding mine above my head

"So punish me" I replied

He smirked and crushed his lips onto mine, grounding our crotches together. I began to moan into the kiss, thankful his lips were on mine as I felt his erection press against my thigh. His hands let go of mine as he made light work of removing my babydoll and I made light work of removing his boxers as he began to tease me…

"Don't like being teased, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head, signalling no as I wrapped my legs around his waist, the balls of my feet pressing into his bum as he pushed himself into me. I bit my lip to stop my moans as Joey's mouth moved to my chest, beginning to suck on my breast, his fingers playing with the other one. As Joey's thrusts began to get limper I took the opportunity to push him to the bedsheets and move myself on top of him. I eased myself back onto his length and began to move again, Joey's hands holding my waist as I held my hands on his muscular chest…

"Happy Birthday, baby" I whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth as we both tried to regain our breath

He smiled and kissed my forehead, both of us lying there a little longer before making our way down for breakfast...

"Mum, you didn't have to go to all this trouble" I proclaimed as Joey and I walked into the dining room, the table set out with pancakes, croissants, fruit and more

"Lauren's right, Tanya. Thank you" Joey replied, kissing her cheek as we both sat down

"You're welcome" she stated as she sat down next to my Dad, in between him and Oscar

"I think it's present time" Dad proclaimed as we finished our breakfast

"You didn't have to get me anything" Joey sighed as he took a sip of his coffee

"Nonsense!" Dad stated as he made his way to the coffee table in the living room where all of Joey's presents had been laid

Dad made his way back over and set Joey's presents down in front of him. I smiled and moved closer to him as he began to open them…

"This is too much" Joey admitted as he opened Mum and Dad's present, a personalised number plate

"We're not taking it back" Mum informed him, smiling

"Thank you" he replied, shaking my Dad's hand and kissing my Mum's cheek

Joey continued to open presents and he'd got a load of Xbox games from Abi and Oscar and aftershave and a watch from me everyone began to disperse, getting ready for their days ahead…

"How am I supposed to know how to dress if you won't tell me where we're going?" Joey asked as we made our way into our bedroom after breakfast

"Give it a rest, will you? You're as bad as a girl" I proclaimed

"I wonder who I get it from" he replied, smirking

"Keep up that attitude and you won't be getting any more presents from me" I informed him

He held his hands up in defence and I kissed his lips gently before making my way to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and his grey jumper, handing them to him before beginning to get myself organised for the day ahead. Half an hour later, we were ready to go…

"Have fun, you two" Mum shouted from the kitchen as we were ready to leave

"Thanks. We will" I informed her, opening the front door, both of us leaving for our day ahead

Part 2 coming next update!


	57. Chapter 57

"Lauren, where exactly are we going?" Joey asked as we drove

"Stop asking questions" I chuckled "we'll be there soon"

Joey and I were going to a park I remember him telling me about that he used to visit as a kid with his Mum and Alice. He'd not visited in years since his Dad's abuse on his Mum started…

"We're here" I informed him fifteen minutes later as I switched my car engine off

Joey unbuckled his seatbelt and looked out of the windscreen, smiling as he realised where we were…

"I can't believe you remembered me telling you about this place" I admitted

"I remember everything you tell me, Joey" I replied, bowing my head in embarrassment

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. I think it's sweet" he assured me, tilting my chin up again

I smiled and leaned across to kiss him, him unbuckling my seatbelt, pulling me across to straddle his lap. I smirked into the kiss as I ground my crotch into his, pulling away… "I don't think the ladies over there would be very happy if we continued this"

"You tease" he proclaimed, feigning shock

"Don't you just know it, babe" I chuckled, climbing back over to my side, stepping out of the car

I moved around to the boot and grabbed a picnic basket, locking the car as Joey stepped out and shut his door too, him entwining our hands together as we made our way to a picnic table…

"Picnic in the middle of March. Not the best idea I've ever had" I sighed

"I think it's perfect" Joey replied, smiling as we continued to eat

I smiled and continued to eat too. Half an hour later, we decided to go for a walk…

"So, tell me about all your adventures" I stated, wrapping my arms around his waist as we walked

Joey's arm tightened around my shoulder as he carried the picnic basket…

"I used to climb trees, thinking I was a monkey" he admitted, both of us chuckling "that stopped when I fell from one and broke my arm in two places"

"What about Al? Did she like it here?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, she loved it. Every time we came we used to have to play hide and seek" he replied, sighing as he thought back to the memories

"Maybe we should bring her here one day with us. Bring Fats, Poppy and Whitney too. Make a day of it?" I suggested

"Yeah, that sounds great" he informed me, smiling widely

I smiled and stopped us from walking, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him. We pulled away and leant our foreheads together, both out of breath…

"I think we should probably head home" I admitted as a rumble of thunder cracked

"Yeah, I think you're right" he replied, entwining our hands as we walked back to the car

We arrived back in the Square and made our way into the house. I made my way into the kitchen, unpacking the picnic hamper…

"Why're you watching me like that?" I questioned, turning to face Joey who stood in the doorway

"We've got the place to ourselves" he informed me

"And?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Maybe I could have another one of my presents now?" he suggested "maybe one that we were interrupted during this morning?"

"Oh, that. No, not in the mood I'm afraid" I admitted "sorry"

"So if I do this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, his lips trailing down my neck "it doesn't affect you, no?"

"No" I replied, biting my lip to suppress a moan

"I think you're lying, Lauren" he admitted, turning me around in his embrace

"And why do you think that is, Joseph?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

He smirked and placed his lips on mine, his hand moving to my face, cupping my cheeks as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip…

"Fuck you, Joey Branning" I sighed as we pulled away

"No, that's what I'd like to do to you" he informed me "shall we?"

I nodded and he entwined our hands, both of us making our way upstairs. He shut our bedroom door and pressed me up against it, his hands roaming all over my body, my body getting hotter and hotter by the second as our tongues fought for dominance, my arms wrapping around his neck. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he carried us to the bed, laying me down on the bedsheets. My top was the first piece of clothing to go, then his t-shirt and jeans, then my leggings. His mouth kissed down my body, his mouth fondling each of my breasts in turn, moans escaping my lips as he continued to kiss downwards, his head now in between my legs. I draped my legs over his shoulders and he lifted his head…

"Just say the word" he stated, raising an eyebrow

I moaned loudly as his finger trailed over my centre and that was all the encouragement he needed. His face moved in between my legs and started to lick and suck, my first orgasm fast approaching…

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" I proclaimed as it washed over me without warning

"What're we gonna do with that foul mouth of yours?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

I shrugged my shoulders, draping my arms around his neck as he positioned himself above me, slipping into me, a moan escaping my lips as I was still sensitive from my minutes previous comedown. My legs got tighter around his waist as he moved his hand down to my mound, rubbing my sensitive clit...

"Joey" I whispered, burying my head into the crook of his neck

I could feel him smile as he sucked the skin of my collarbones. Without warning, I was flipped over, me now on top. He began to thrust again, this time faster, both our orgasms approaching with lightening speed. I dug my fingernails into Joey's chest, squeezing my eyes shut as mine washed over me, Joey's thrusts getting limper as he spilled inside of me…


	58. Chapter 58

A little bit of drama for Joey and Lauren. It was one of the ideas I got when I asked for them so obviously some of you want to see it. Don't kill me, please!

ALICE'S POV:

I made my way out of the caf that morning having got my regular tea to go as I made the ten minute journey from the Square to work…

"Alice, Alice Branning, I thought it was you" a voice admitted from behind me

"Amy, what're you doing here?" I asked, shocked by the reappearance of Joey's ex

"I was in the area and was wondering if you still worked here, and you do" she replied

"I'm actually meant to be starting work now" I informed her

"Oh, really? Can you not see if you can get the morning off?" she asked

"I'll try. Give me five minutes" I replied, smiling as I made my way inside

Five minutes later, I nervously made my way back out to find Amy sat waiting for me. She had a reputation for being a bad girl, and I knew she was going to try and cause problems for Joey and Lauren…

"So, how's Joey these days?" she asked as we walked

"He's good" I informed her "he's got a girlfriend and he's settled"

"Joey Branning, settled? Seriously?" she proclaimed

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't think he'd be the type to settle" she admitted

"It all happens when you meet the one" I informed her "and he has"

"Well I'm happy for him. So, his girlfriend? What's she like?" she asked

"She's nice. She's called Lauren and she's lovely" I replied

"She seems nice. So am I gonna get to see him, and meet her?" she enquired

"Yeah, maybe. They live on the same Square as me and I guess you'll be wanting a place to crash for a night or two?" I questioned

"You read my mind, Alice. That's why we're such good mates" she proclaimed

I smiled falsely and we continued walking back to the Square. After getting her settled in at the house…

"Right, well you know where the pub and the shop are. They're really all you need to know about till I get back" I admitted "I'll try not to be too late. Oh, and my boyfriend, Fatboy, might come back later on. He's lovely. You two should get on" I informed her

"Alice Branning has a boyfriend? My, my, things certainly have changed" she replied

"They have. Right, I better be off. I'll be back about five hopefully" I stated

She nodded and flicked on the TV, kicking off her shoes, her feet resting on the coffee table. I sighed and made my way out of the house…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were heading to the Vic for dinner as I was on my lunch break from work. As we walked in the pub and she got us a table I saw a face I never thought I'd see again, Amy. I swallowed and exhaled a breath, making my way to the bar, waiting to be served…

LAUREN'S POV:

I watched as a girl made her way over to Joey and started chatting to him. I watched in intrigue as he continued to converse with her, despite not knowing her, or so I thought. I sighed and stood up, making my way to the bar…

"Joey, you've not got long for dinner, remember?" I questioned

"Nice to meet you, and you are?" the unfamiliar girl asked

"Lauren, Joey's girlfriend. And you are?" I enquired

"Amy. Joey's ex girlfriend" she greeted me, holding out her hand


	59. Chapter 59

JOEY'S POV:

"I'm gonna go. It seems like you two have got a lot to catch up on" Lauren informed me, making her way to the table to get my handbag

"Lauren, babe, you don't have to go" I sighed, following her out of the pub

"Yeah, I do, Joey. I'll see you at home" she replied, kissing my cheek

I sighed and made my way back into the pub, needing some dinner. I walked over to the bar and saw Amy talking to Fatboy…

"So, you're the infamous Fatboy are you? What Alice says about you doesn't do you justice" she admitted

"Ah, Joey, man. You alright, bro?" he asked me, obviously uncomfortable

"Yeah, good. Can I get a ham and cheese sandwich please?" I questioned

He nodded and wrote my order down, taking the money for it as I made my way to a table, Amy following…

"Why did Lauren rush off so quickly?" she enquired, sitting down opposite me

"Join me, why don't you" I sighed "what're you doing here, Amy?"

"I wanted to see my friend, your sister. Not a crime, is it?" she asked

"No, I guess not. But introducing yourself to my girlfriend as my ex before I had the chance to tell her was uncalled for" I admitted

"Not my fault she's insecure, is it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Don't even think about causing trouble" I stated

"Me? Never" she replied, smiling sweetly

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the kitchen, trying to work things out in my head when I was snapped out of my trance by the front door opening and shutting, Mum making her way into the kitchen…

"Oh, hello, darling, what're you doing here?" she asked as she flicked the kettle on

"Joey's busy" I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee

"Must be something important? He always makes times for you" she replied

"His ex girlfriend's in town" I admitted, sighing heavily

"And he'd rather spend time with her over you?" she questioned

"No, I left them to it" I explained "it was obvious she wanted him to herself"

"And you just gave in and let her? The Lauren Branning I know doesn't give up on anything without a fight. You need to go back there and show it how it is" she proclaimed

I mulled it over in my head for a second, deciding she was right. I drained my coffee and put my cup in the sink, hugging Mum tightly before making my way out of the house and back over to The Vic…

"Where's Amy?" I asked as I sat down at the table Joey was sat at

"She went back to the house" he replied "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mum gave me a little pep talk" I admitted, smiling

"Good. Just so you know, Amy and me, we're over, nothing is gonna happen there. I'm happy with you, okay?" he questioned, taking my hand in his

I smiled and nodded in understanding, him kissing my hand gently before finishing off eating his dinner as I got myself a drink…

AMY'S POV:

"Alice" I proclaimed, seeing her walk through the market back to the house

"Hi, I'm only here to pick up a file" she informed me "I can't stop"

"Surely you've got time for coffee and cake? C'mon, my treat" I replied

She glanced towards the house and the caf… "I really shouldn't"

"But you're going to" she replied "c'mon"

We made our way into the caf and Alice grabbed us a table as I ordered…

"Friend of Alice's, are we?" the girl serving me asked as I pulled my purse out

"Yeah, have been for years" I informed her "though we grew apart when things ended between me and her brother"

"You dated Joey Branning?" she enquired

"Yeah, what of it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, what do you think to the fact he's in a relationship with his cousin?" she asked

"He is?" I enquired

"Yeah, Lauren. I'm guessing you've met her? They're inseparable" she informed me

"Yeah, I've met her. She seems like a nice girl. So, how much do I owe you?" I asked

"Nothing, it's on the house. Enjoy" she replied

I nodded and smiled, putting my purse away before carrying our coffees and cake over to the table Alice had acquired…

"So" I began, tucking into my cake

"So what?" she questioned, taking a bite too

"How come you didn't tell me Joey was in a relationship with your cousin?" I asked

Dun, dun, dun!


	60. Chapter 60

Giving a shoutout to the wonderful lucia_18 because she's brilliant. If you've not read her stuff, then you can here, u/1177317/Luc91 , and I promise you, you won't be disappointed…

"Joey" Alice shouted as Lauren and I made our way back to number five

"Woah, where's the fire?" I asked, chuckling lightly

"I need to talk to you, in private" she informed me

I glanced at Lauren and she smiled, unlocking the door before heading inside. Alice and I made our way down the steps and stood on the path…

"I wanted to be the one to tell you but Amy knows about you and Lauren. The fact that you're cousins" she admitted

"What? How, Alice?" I questioned, running my hands over my face

"Lucy told her" she replied "and then she asked me why I didn't tell her"

"Try not to worry about it because it's not your fault. Thanks for letting me know" I stated

She nodded and I kissed her cheek, her walking off and me making my way into number 5…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Everything okay with Alice?" I asked as Joey joined me in the living room

"Yeah. Listen, babe, there's something I need to tell you" Joey admitted

"Okay" I replied, switching the TV off, sitting up straight to face him

"Amy knows about us, about the fact we're cousins. I just wanted you to know because she might have a thing or two to say" he informed me

"How did she find out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Alice said Lucy told her, and then Amy questioned her about it" he explained

"Right, so what might Amy say? Just so I can be prepared?" I enquired

"I'm not too sure. She might not say anything but I just wanted you to know" he informed me

"Well I appreciate it. Thank you" I replied, smiling "so, what do you wanna do on a rainy evening in?"

"Seeing as though you're wet from the rain, I suggest we get you out of those clothes" he replied

I nodded my head in agreement, standing up as he did the same. We made our way into the hallway, Joey following me. Unexpectedly my back hit the wall and Joey captured my lips with his own, his hands roaming my body. As his lips went to hit my neck, a knock at the door sounded. I sighed and pushed him away…

"No, maybe they'll go away" he whispered, pressing his lips to my neck, my head tilting involuntarily, giving him better access

"Joey, it's Amy" his ex's voice proclaimed from outside the door "open up. I know you're in there"

"That's one way to kill the mood" I sighed, pushing him away, walking towards the front door, opening it

"Finally. I think we need to talk, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't see any need for us to talk" Joey informed her, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Joey, you're in a relationship with your cousin. It's inhumane" she proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked at her statement

"You heard me loud and clear. What was it? A bunk up and you somehow managed to trap him?" she enquired

"I'm getting out of here before I hit her" I admitted, grabbing my jacket from the coat hook

"Lauren" Joey sighed, coming after me as I made my way outside

"I can't stay there and be insulted like that, Joey" I informed him

"I know, babe, I know" he replied "look, give me ten minutes alone with her. Go to the caf or something, just please don't go to the pub"

I looked at him and nodded, silently informing him I wouldn't go to the pub. I glanced at Amy as Joey's lips kissed mine gently, making my way over to the caf…

JOEY'S POV:

"You, inside, now" I proclaimed, motioning for Amy to get inside the house

"I knew you wanted me alone" she chuckled lightly, pulling off her coat

"Don't make yourself comfortable" I stated as she sat down on the sofa

"Joey, she's your cousin, for crying out loud. You could have your pick of the girls and you choose her?" she asked

"I love her, Amy" I sighed "she's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"Since when did Joey Branning do settling and commitment?" she enquired

"It all started when I met Lauren" I informed her "she's unlike all the other girls I've been with. She's intelligent, funny, kind, caring, generous, not to mention beautiful. She's way out of my league"

"Wow" she sighed, amazed at my speech

"We know it's weird but we don't care, and neither does anyone else, well, apart from Lucy of course" I replied, sitting down on the sofa too "I've never looked at her as my cousin. I was attracted to her from the moment I met her"

"Y'know, hearing you talk this way is kinda sexy" Amy informed me, stroking her finger down my chest

"You can stop that right away. It's not gonna happen" I proclaimed, pushing her hand away

"C'mon, Joey" she chuckled, moving to straddle my lap

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine…

"What the hell is going on in here?" a voice asked, both our heads shooting to the doorway

Who's caught Amy making a move on Joey?


	61. Chapter 61

JOEY'S POV:

"Well, I asked you a question? What the hell is going on in here?" Max asked as he and Tanya stood looking at me and Amy, an explanation wanted

"I think you'd better leave" Tanya suggested, raising an eyebrow at Amy

"I'll see you later, Joey" she replied, grabbing her things and leaving the house

I sighed and stood up, thankful that looks couldn't kill as Max glared at me…

"Well, how come we come home and we find another girl straddling you? Another girl who's not our daughter? Who's not your girlfriend?" he proclaimed

"It wasn't what it looked like, I promise" I replied "she came onto me"

"That's what they all say" he sighed

"Yeah, you've said it enough times" Tanya stated "what were you thinking, Joey?"

"Tanya, I swear to you, to you both, I'd never cheat on Lauren. I love her too much. You know that" I informed them

"Cheat on me? What're you talking about?" Lauren's voice asked from the doorway

"Do you think you could give us five minutes please?" I asked, glancing at Max and Tanya

Tanya nodded and took Max's hand, guiding him from the room as Lauren stepped in, shutting the door behind them… "What're you on about?"

"Amy went to make a move on me, and your Mum and Dad walked in" I admitted

"She did what?" she questioned, shocked

"I swear, nothing happened, and nothing would've happened. I would've pushed her off of me immediately" I proclaimed

"I know you would" she replied "I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally"

"Would you mind telling your Dad that? I think he wants to kill me" I asked

She nodded and chuckled lightly, kissing me softly… "I think I owe Amy a little visit"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_I think I owe Amy a little visit"_

I made my way out of the living room and out of the house again, making my way over to number 23…

"Alright baby girl, what's happening?" Fatboy asked as he answered the door

"Is Amy in? I think me and her need a little chat" I questioned

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Alice. Come through" he informed me

I smiled and made my way inside, walking through to the kitchen as he followed me…

"Lauren, hi. What're you doing here?" Alice enquired as I walked into the kitchen

"Are you gonna tell them or shall I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Amy

"Guys, do you mind leaving us for five minutes?" she questioned

"What's going on?" Alice enquired worriedly

"Come on, babe, let's go" Fatboy replied, guiding Alice from the room

He shut the door behind them and I turned back to her… "Making a move on my boyfriend. Classy"

"He wanted it as much as I did" she replied, turning back to preparing the food

"Are you serious? Can you not bear to see him happy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, which is exactly why I made a move. He was practically begging me too" she informed me

"Of course he was. Listen, because I'm only gonna say this once, Joey's in love with me. He loves me and he's with me. Not you, me. Got that?" I questioned

She sighed and nodded her head. I smiled sweetly and fake and made my way out of the kitchen and out of the house, back across to number 5…

You think it's the last of Amy's troublemaking? Warning, it's not!


	62. Chapter 62

"Lauren, darling, you need to come downstairs" Mum informed me the next morning

"What? Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I lay snuggled in bed with Joey

"The police are here. They want to speak to you" she replied

I glanced at Joey in confusion, him shrugging his shoulders. I climbed out of bed and pulled my dressing gown over my pyjama clad body, Joey pulling a hoodie over his bare chest…

"Sorry to keep you waiting officers, is there something I can do for you?" I asked as I walked into the living room where they were sat

"If you'd like to sit down Miss. Branning, we've got a few questions to ask you" one of the officers informed me

I nodded and sat down, Joey sitting next to me as Mum and Dad took their seats…

"Miss. Branning, do you know an Amy McKenzie?" one of the officers questioned

I sighed and nodded… "She's Joey's ex. What's she been saying about me?"

"She says yesterday evening at 6:00pm, you assaulted her" the officer replied

"She what?" Joey proclaimed "I can vouch for Lauren. She went to see Amy after she tried it on with me but she was home by six. We were watching The Big Bang Theory"

"That's as may be Mr. Branning but we've seen Miss. McKenzie and she has a black eye. And she's adamant that Miss. Branning did it" the officer explained

"Does it look like I hit anyone yesterday?" I questioned, showing them my bare knuckles

After my continued questioning the officers finally left, informing me that they'd be in touch in due course…

"I actually want to hit her" I sighed as I flopped back onto the sofa after showing the officers out

"Joey, this ex of yours, how far do you think she'll take this?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow

"Not too much further if I have anything to do with it" he replied

"Where're you going?" I enquired as he stood up, making his way out of the room

"I'm going to see her and I'm going to sort out this mess" he informed me

"Joey, don't, you'll just make things ten times worse" I begged, following him out of the room

"I have to, Lauren. I can't let you be charged with assault" he replied "I won't be long"

JOEY'S POV:

I left number five and walked over to number twenty three, knocking on the door, Amy opening it…

"Ah, I've been waiting for your call" she admitted "come in"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren hit me and she deserves to be punished" she replied

"Lauren didn't hit you because at the time you're claiming she did, she was at home with me" I informed her

"What did the police have to say?" she questioned, walking into the living room

"They said they'd be in contact in due course. Amy, you've got to drop this" I sighed

"Do I? Okay" she replied, smiling "on one condition"

"Okay. Go" I stated, raising an eyebrow

"You sleep with me" she informed me "take it or leave it"

What will Joey do?


	63. Chapter 63

JOEY'S POV:

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" I questioned, scoffing at Amy's request

"No, no joke. You sleep with me. I drop all the police investigation" she replied

"Not a chance in hell" I informed her

"Fine. Don't say you didn't have a choice. Why don't you go home and say goodbye to your pretty little girlfriend?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow as she walked back through to the hallway, opening the door

I sighed and followed her through, making my way out of the open door. I heard it shut behind me and looked over at number 5, making my way back over…

LAUREN'S POV:

"So, what did she say?" I asked as Joey walked in the house

"I think we need to talk, in private" I informed her, glancing to where Max and Tanya were stood

I nodded and we walked towards our bedroom, me sitting down on the bed as Joey shut the door behind him…

"So, what did she say then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"She said there's one way she'll drop everything" he informed me

"Okay. What is it? We'll do it. I'm desperate, Joey" I proclaimed

"She said she'll drop it all if I sleep with her" he admitted, pursing his lips together

"She said what?" I questioned, anger growing inside my body

"She said she'll drop it if I" he started, me cutting him off

"Yes, I know what she said, Joey" I proclaimed "you didn't, did you?"

"No, of course I didn't, Lauren" he replied, shocked at my question

"I'm sorry" I sighed, moving towards him, leaning my forehead against his, entwining our hands at either side of our bodies

"What're we gonna do, babe?" Joey asked, stroking a piece of hair from my face

"I'm gonna go and see Uncle Jack" I informed him "he'll know what to do"

Joey nodded and placed a soft, lingering kiss on my lips before I pulled away, organising myself to go and see Uncle Jack. I left the house ten minutes later. As I was walking across the Square I stopped as I saw Amy coming out of number 23, she was on her phone, talking to someone…

"Yeah, Joey will be mine in no time. He's with his cousin, I mean, how disgusting is that?" she asked to the person on the other end of the line

As I continued to watch her walk across the Square I heard Uncle Jack shout my name…

"Shush" I proclaimed, hurrying towards him

"Why? What's the matter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Can we go inside? I need to talk to you" I questioned

He nodded and we stepped inside the flat, him shutting the door behind us…

"So, what's the matter?" he inquired, flicking the kettle on "tea?"

"Have you got anything stronger?" I asked, scolding myself for even asking

"I don't think that's a very good idea, do you? So, what's the matter?" he questioned again

"I'm guessing Dad's filled you in on Joey's ex being in town?" I inquired

"Yeah, and he said she's trying to cause trouble. What can I do to help?" he asked

"She's saying I hit her when she made a move on Joey" I began to explain "and the time she's saying I did it, I was home, watching The Big Bang Theory with Joey. He's told the police this but they won't take his word for it. What am I meant to do, Uncle Jack? The only way she's saying she'll drop the charges is if Joey sleeps with her"

"Okay, you go to the police station and you ask for this guy" he informed me, writing a name down on a piece of paper "and you tell him I sent you. He'll tell you exactly what you're gonna do"

"Thanks, Uncle Jack" I proclaimed, taking the paper from him, hugging him tightly

"You're welcome. And Lauren" he stated as I was about to leave "don't drink, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, making my way out of the flat and through the market round to the police station. I walked in and over to the reception desk…

"Can I help you?" the officer on reception asked

"Yeah, I'm looking for Sergeant Higgins, Jack Branning sent me" I informed him

"You've found him. Jack sent you, did he? Come through" he replied, motioning to the door at the side

I did as he said and he greeted me at another door, both of us stepping into what I guessed was his office…

"So, how can I help you?" he questioned as we both sat down

After explaining everything to him…

"Okay" he sighed, pursing his lips together "you need to get a confession out of her somehow"

"I know I do but how?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Get her alone. Persuade her into confessing and record it. That's the only chance you've got" he informed me

After finishing up with Sergeant Higgins, I left the police station, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders…


	64. Chapter 64

"You've gotta do what? Surely there's another way. Amy's not stupid, she'll smell a rat" Joey sighed as I finished explaining my plan to him

"Sergeant Higgins said there's no other way" I replied "I have to get her to confess"

"How're you gonna do it though?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, Joey. I've gotta try though" I stated "I'm gonna go"

He sighed and stood up as I did the same, wrapping his arms around me tightly as I did the same to him… "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded and leant up to kiss him, pulling away before leaving the living room and the house, making my way over to number 23. I stopped outside the front door, making sure I had my phone on record. I knocked and waited for an answer, Amy opening the door to me a few moments later…

"And what can I do for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was thinking we could talk? Maybe clear the air? For Joey's sake?" I inquired

"Did Joey put you up to this?" she questioned

"Maybe, but we can try can't we?" I asked

"I guess so. Come in" she replied, standing back so I could walk in

We made our way into the living room, her sitting down on the sofa as I sat in the chair…

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked

"This mess" I sighed, running my hands through my hair "I know it's hard to accept but Joey and I, we're in love"

"But you're cousins, Lauren" she replied

"And you think we don't know that? We tried so hard to fight our feelings but you can't help who you love. Which is why Joey doesn't wanna see me go to prison" I explained

"I offered him a solution to that" she admitted, smiling

"Yeah, he told me" I informed her "but what I really wanna know is why you told the police I hit you. Do you not realise how much trouble you could get in if they find out the truth?"

"I do, and I never meant for it to get this far" she sighed "but Joey's the first guy I ever loved"

"And you want him back?" I asked

"Yeah, but I know it's never gonna happen. Just like the whole him sleeping with me thing" she informed me

"Listen, why don't you come for a drink with Joey and me later? All three of us will talk things out" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"You'd do that for me?" she questioned "even though I've been such a bitch"

"Yeah. Shall we say the Vic, tonight? 7:30?" I inquired

"Sounds good. I'll see you there" she replied

"Great. I better be off. Things to do and people to see. See you tonight" I stated

She nodded and we walked to the door, her opening it for me and shutting it behind me. I made my way back across the Square and pulled my phone out, listening to mine and Amy's conversation. I walked into the house, a wide smile on my face as Joey walked through from the living room…

"So, how did it go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"One confession recorded" I informed him

Before I knew it I was in his arms, him swinging me around, holding onto me tightly, kissing me passionately as he set my feet back on the ground. Later on that evening, after a phone call to Sergeant Higgins, Joey and I made our way across to the pub to meet Amy…

"Alright Alf, can I have a beer, a vodka and a coke and a vodka and orange please?" Joey asked

Alfie nodded and Joey wrapped his arm around my waist as we stood at the bar, awaiting Amy's arrival. She arrived as Joey finished paying for the drinks and I handed hers to her, her thanking Joey as we made our way to a table. After finishing the first round…

"Miss. McKenzie, a word if you don't mind" a police officer asked as he walked over to the table

"What's the matter, officer?" she questioned worriedly

"We appear to have some false accusations made by you. Do you mind accompanying us down to the station?" he inquired

"You. You did this" she proclaimed, glaring at me "I should've known. I should never have trusted you"

"You don't mess with Branning's because you never win" I informed her, smiling sweetly

"I'll get you back for this Lauren, I swear to you I will" she replied as the officer placed his hand on her arm, guiding her out of the pub

As we watched Amy being led out of the pub, Joey wrapped his arm around me tightly, pressing his lips to mine passionately…

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, eh?" he questioned

"Here's to us and the future" I stated, clinking my glass with his "I think it's your round?"

"Always is. Same again?" he asked

I nodded and smiled, watching as he made his way to the bar. Things were finally on the up…


	65. Chapter 65

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, my mind free of any worry or doubt. I turned over and looked at Joey who was still fast asleep, one arm resting up on his pillow, his bare chest rising and falling. I smirked and bit my lip as I eased myself on top of him and kissed him softly, moving down to his jaw, to his neck and down his chest to his snail trail. I felt him stirring but continued my actions, moving further down the bed as I pulled his tracksuit bottoms off too. I glanced up at him and saw his eyes open, the trademark smirk on his face. I smiled back and removed my pyjama shorts and panties, easing myself onto his length, his hands placing themselves on my waist, holding me in position as we began to move in sync…

"I could get used to a wake up call like that every morning" he informed me

"Don't get used to it. I was horny" I replied, smiling sweetly, kissing him softly

I squealed as he pulled me under him, kissing his way down my body, my pyjama top being discarded to the floor in record time. He draped my legs over his shoulders and pushed a finger into me, a moan escaping my lips…

"Baby, shush" he whispered "don't wanna wake everyone up, do you?"

I shook my head and bit my lip, grabbing a hold of the bedsheets as he sucked my clit gently into his mouth. I turned my head to the side and buried my head into his pillow, trying to muffle my moans. He continued until I was about to come and then stopped. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion…

"Do you have any idea how much it turns me on watching you about to come?" he asked

"No but I'm beginning to get an idea" I replied, smiling as I saw his erection

He smirked and pushed himself into me, my teeth pushing into my bottom lip to stop myself from waking the house with my moans. I could feel my orgasm building and the pleasure intensifying. I wrapped my arms around Joey's neck and dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades as it hit, Joey rolling off of me after hitting his high too…

Later on that morning Joey and I were walking down the steps hand in hand…

"What's she doing here?" I questioned, motioning to Amy at number 23

"Collecting her stuff by the looks of it. Shall we go over and see Alice?" he suggested

"Really?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Yeah, show her we're happy and that she hasn't got to us. Come on" he stated

We walked over to number 23 and made our way inside, the door being ajar as Amy was in and out. We walked into the living room where Fatboy and Alice were sat, watching her collect her things…

"Come to gloat, have you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"You brought this on yourself" I replied "guys, how do you fancy doing something today?"

"Like what? It's freezing outside" Alice questioned

"Joey and I were on about going to that park you and him used to go to as kids? We went there for his birthday" I informed her "we could make a day of it"

"Sounds good to me. Fats?" Alice asked, glancing at her boyfriend

He nodded and we all smiled, making our way into the kitchen to organise our day. As we sat around the table drinking cups of tea, we heard the front door slam shut…

"Oh, she didn't say goodbye. What a shame" I chuckled lightly as I drained my tea "we should be getting off"

Alice, Fatboy and Joey nodded as we made our way out of the house and watched as Amy drove off in her taxi. We made our way across to number five and climbed into my car, the four of us driving off for the day…


	66. Chapter 66

"This place is exactly how I remember it" Alice sighed as we pulled up in the car park

"Just so you know, we're not playing hide and seek, okay?" Joey questioned

"Spoil sport" Alice replied, sticking her tongue out at him

We all laughed and climbed out of the car, Joey entwining his hand with mine as Fatboy entwined his hand with Alice's, the four of us walking side by side as we entered the park and began walking. After half an hour or so we stopped off at the café, Joey and Fatboy disappearing inside to order us some food and drink…

"So, how're things going between you and Fats then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Really good thank you" she replied, smiling widely "he makes me so happy"

"I can see. Joey's happy for you too, he's just the protective big brother" I assured her

"I know. You make him happy. Thank you" she informed me, squeezing my hand

I smiled, Joey and Fatboy joining us at the table…

"Not interrupting, are we?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, we're just talking about the men in our life" I informed him

Joey smiled and kissed my temple softly as I leant into him, Alice and Fatboy disappearing off into a world of their own until the food arrived. After having something to eat, we carried on walking, Alice and Fatboy walking ahead of us, stopping to kiss every few minutes…

"Ugh, Fats" Joey proclaimed

"Hey, leave them be" I hissed, hitting him gently "they're happy and in love"

"But it's my sister, Lauren" he sighed, turning to face me

"If you can't beat them, join them" I replied, smirking

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine gently, the kiss deepening for a moment before a cough interrupted us…

"Guys, sorry to break it up but we better be heading back" Alice admitted

"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Alfie needs me to work tonight, baby girl" Fatboy informed us

"Okay. Let's get going then" I replied, entwining my hand with Joey's again as we made our way back to my car

I pulled up outside number 5 half an hour later, the four of us climbing out of the car…

"Will you two be in later?" Fatboy asked as he and Alice made their way to number 23

"We should be, yeah. We'll see what we're doing" Joey informed him

Fatboy nodded in understanding and he and Alice walked off, Joey and I making our way up the steps and into the house. I sighed and flopped down onto the sofa, Joey doing the same…

"These last few days are catching up with me. I'm shattered" I admitted "do you think Fats would mind if we skipped the pub tonight?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. So, what do you fancy for dinner?" he questioned, sitting up as I did the same

"Are you on the menu?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Maybe later" he replied, smirking "Chinese? Your usual?"

I nodded and he stood up and kissed me, making his way out of the house. Ten minutes later the door slammed shut and I stood up, walking out into the hallway, seeing a tearful Abi…

"Abs, what's the matter?" I asked worriedly, pulling her into a hug

"Is Joey around?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, he's gone to get us a takeaway. Talk to me, Abs" I begged "what's happened?"

"Jay and me" she sighed as we made our way into the living room "I can tell he wants to sleep together but I'm not ready. I love him but I'm just not ready"

"Have you told him this?" I inquired

"No, because I know he'll go off the handle and he'll end things" she admitted

"What's the alternative? Sleep with him when you're not ready and hate yourself?" I asked

"I don't know, Lauren" she sighed

As I was about to reply the door slammed shut again, meaning Joey was home…

"I'll go get rid of him" I informed her, making my way out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me

"Takeaway, nice and hot. And then I was thinking a bubble bath?" he suggested

"That might have to wait" I admitted "Abi's in there in tears. Jay trouble. Do you mind going to the pub?"

"For how long?" he questioned "I was looking forward to this"

"Not for long, I promise" I replied "half an hour, tops. I'll text you when the coast's clear"

"Count yourself lucky I love you, Branning" he stated, handing me the takeaway bags

"I do, everyday" I informed him "see you later"

He nodded and kissed me gently before making his way out of the house again, me shutting the door behind him. I sighed and leant against it, making my way back into the living room…

"How do you fancy Chinese? Joey's treat" I suggested

I reciprocated Abi's teary smile and went to plate us some food up…


	67. Chapter 67

"Have you any idea what you're going to do then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Abi

"No, none" she sighed "I don't wanna lose him but I'm not ready to have sex"

"Listen to me, if Jay loves you as much as he claims to, he'll wait until you're ready" I stated

"How do you know when it's the right person?" she questioned

"I don't know. You just do" I replied "my first time wasn't all that, because it wasn't with the right guy. Neither were the few times after that but then Joey came along, and I know you probably don't wanna hear this but the first time we were together, like that, and every other time since has just been breathtaking. I can't imagine being with anyone else"

"You two really are good together" she sighed

"And so are you and Jay. You just need to sit down and talk to him. Be honest" I proclaimed

"You're right. Like Mum always says, honesty's the best policy" she chuckled lightly

"Exactly, and she's right. It is! Are you okay now?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, thank you" she replied "I'll eat this and then go and see Jay. I think I interrupted some private you and Joey time didn't I?"

"Maybe just a bit, but he understands. Thanks though, Abs" I stated

She smiled and we began to eat our meals. After Abi had finished and we'd washed our dishes, she hugged me tightly and thanked me again, grabbing her coat before making her way over to see Jay…

JOEY'S POV:

"House is free, finally. I want you, now x"

I drained my beer and said goodbye to Poppy, Fatboy and Alice and hurriedly made my way home...

"Lauren" I shouted as I pulled my coat off, hanging it up

"Hey, you're just in time. I was about to get in the bath. Care to join me?" she asked from the top of the stairs

I looked up at her and swallowed, her dressing gown tied loosely, hanging to her curves. I swallowed and nodded, making my way up the stairs to join her. She smiled as I followed her as she walked backwards into the bathroom. I could only stare as she pulled off her dressing gown, revealing her naked frame. Again, I could only stare as she let it drop to the floor and moved towards me, beginning to undress me…

LAUREN'S POV:

After undressing Joey I took his hands in mine and guided us towards the bath, me easing myself in, Joey doing the same. I rested my back against his front as we lay there in a comfortable silence, him then beginning to wash me. After he finished washing me, I turned around and began to wash him, his eyes boring into mine. I moaned softly as his hands gripped my waist and pulled me towards him, pressing kisses up and down my neck…

"I love you" he whispered, his words vibrated against my skin "I really, really love you"

"I really, really love you too" I mirrored, continuing to wash his chest

We both climbed out of the water, Joey wrapping a towel around his waist as he held out a towel for me to step into as it was getting cold. As I was about to walk out of the room, Joey grabbed a hold of my wrist, pulling me into him again…

"Bedroom, now" he whispered, kissing my lips softly

I swallowed, my body getting hotter by the second. I walked across the landing and into mine and Joey's bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Joey joined me a minute later and shut the door behind him. He stared at me with great intensity, and I could feel myself beginning to blush. Joey walked over to me and lifted my chin up, pressing a gentle kiss against my lips, his tongue running along my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted as I felt my body being laid down against the bedsheets…

I moaned as Joey lifted my leg, hitching it higher around his waist, beginning to thrust again. I kept my arms locked around his neck, my eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure became almost too much to bear. Joey's thrusts were getting limper and I could tell he was near. To let him have his release first, I lifted my hips higher to meet his, a smirk on his face as he realised what I was doing. His mouth captured my breast, a loud moan escaping my lips. I ran my hands down his back to his bum, squeezing it softly. I watched his facial expression change and he flopped down on top of me, still thrusting to ensure I hit my high too, which I did moments later as he rolled off of me, both of us regaining our breaths…


	68. Chapter 68

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat at the dining room table when Abi walked in the room…

"Hey, what's on your mind?" I questioned, knowing something was bothering her

"I'm guessing Lauren's told you about me and Jay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No? What's up? Have you guys had another fight?" I inquired

"Not as such, no" she admitted "how do you know when you've found the one?"

"Erm, I don't really know, Abs, you just do, I suppose" I replied "when you're around them, everything feels right. You wanna be around them 24/7 and when you're not, you wanna be"

"Is that how you feel about Lauren?" she asked

"Yeah, it is" I admitted "she's the one"

"You're the one for her too" she informed me "she's told me"

I smiled and squeezed her hand "I think you need to go and speak to Jay"

She nodded in agreement and stood up, just as the front door closed again, Lauren walking in the room…

"Hi, am I interrupting something?" she inquired

"No, we're done. I'll see you both later" she informed us, leaving the room

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey moved his chair so I could perch myself on his knee…

"What were you and my sister talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Her and Jay. She wanted my advice as the cool cousin" he informed me

"The cool cousin? You saying that isn't cool" I admitted "sorry, baby"

"No, it's fine. Just hurt my feelings why don't you?" he questioned, a smirk on his face

"I could make it up to you if you want?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow suggestively

"I'd love to but I can't. I promised Alice I'd meet her in the Vic for a drink. You're more than welcome to come though?" he asked

"Yeah, go on then" I replied "I'll just go and get changed. Maybe you could come watch?"

I watched as he nodded his head in agreement and we made our way upstairs. Half an hour later, after a less than quick change we made our way back downstairs and over to the pub to meet Alice…

NEXT CHAPTER IDEAS SHALL BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED. PLEASEEEEEEE!


	69. Chapter 69

Please don't hate me for what's gonna happen…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were fast asleep when my phone started to ring. Reaching up to the bedside table I grabbed it, glancing at the caller ID; Alice…

"Hey, Al, what's up?" I questioned, rubbing my sleep filled eyes

"Hey, sorry, were you asleep? Fats woke me up when he went to work" she informed me "I was just wondering, do you wanna do something today?"

"Yeah, I was but it's fine" I replied, sighing contentedly as Joey wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him, pressing his lips against my shoulder "what did you fancy doing?"

"I don't know, shopping or something?" she suggested "my wardrobe's in need of an update and I need my cousin's advice"

"Sounds good" I stated "I need to go to the high street anyway. Shall we say half an hour in the caf?"

"Okay, see you then. Bye" she proclaimed, hanging up the phone as I did the same

"You're not really going out with my sister, are you?" Joey asked sleepily

"I am, yes" I informed him, climbing out of bed, choosing an outfit for the day "which one?"

"Neither. Come back to bed, babe" he sighed, pulling me back onto the bed

"No, I have to go to the high street anyway" I stated "now, seriously, which one?"

He sighed and pointed to the top in my left hand. I smiled and grabbed some jeans from my drawer and laid them on the bed, heading out of the room to get a quick wash and brush my teeth. Ten minutes later I was organised to go…

"I still have fifteen minutes" I informed Joey as he was sat up in bed, watching me

"Fifteen minutes isn't long enough for what I had planned for you" he admitted

"Oh, really? What did you have planned for me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You'll never know now" he replied, smirking as he climbed out of bed, pulling a t-shirt over his bare chest "do you want some breakfast?"

I nodded and smiled, following him out of the room and down the stairs, both of us making our way into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later I made my way across the Square, Alice standing outside with a coffee for me and a hot chocolate for her…

"I thought I'd treat you seeing as though I woke you up" she informed me

"Thanks, Al" I replied "you ready?"

She nodded and we linked arms, walking off away from the Square. As the evening approached we decided to make our way back to the Square…

"Lauren, watch out" Alice shouted as she pulled me back from the road

I watched in horror as a car hit her and drove off. I dropped my things and people began to crowd her, me included. People were already phoning ambulances and the police. I crouched down to her, trying to hold back my tears as I saw blood trickling from her forehead…

"Alice, I'm sorry" I whispered "I'm so, so sorry"

A paramedic escorted me to a separate ambulance as Alice was put on a stretcher and put into another ambulance, that one being driven off immediately. The doors were shut on me and the ambulance I was in began to move. I tried everything to contain my tears but I couldn't…

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat with Max and Tanya watching TV when my phone started to ring. It was getting late and I was wondering where Lauren and Alice had got to. I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw Lauren's caller ID…

"Hey, baby, where're you and Al?" I asked, Max turning the TV down so I could hear her

"Joey" she whispered, her voice breaking

"Baby, what's the matter? What's happened?" I asked worriedly, sitting up

"We've been in an accident. I'm so sorry, Joey" she informed me, her tears starting again

"We'll be there as soon as we can" I replied, hanging up the phone

"What is it, Joey?" Tanya inquired worriedly

"Lauren and Alice, they've been in an accident. We need to go to the hospital now" I proclaimed, hurrying out of the room, grabbing my coat

LAUREN'S POV:

Somehow I'd sustained a cut to the forehead and I'd bruised my ribs. After the nurse had finished patching me up I heard Joey's voice, followed by my Mum and Dad's. Moments later, they hurried into my cubicle, Joey enveloping me in his strong arms…

"What happened? Where's Alice?" he asked as we pulled away

"She's, she's" I began, trying to stop the tears from starting again "she's in intensive care"

"Intensive care? What? What the hell happened, Lauren?" he questioned

"It all happened so quick. One minute we were crossing the road, the next minute she pulled me back and got hit herself" I explained

"It's okay, darling, it's okay" Mum assured me, rubbing my back as Joey hurried from the room

"Joey" I shouted after him, him not turning back

"He hates me" I proclaimed, the tears spilling from my eyes again, Mum hugging me tightly


	70. Chapter 70

LAUREN'S POV:

Over the last few days, Joey had barely been back to number five, opting to stay at number twenty three with Fatboy instead. I was walking through the market and stopped at the flower stall, deciding I needed to pay a visit to Alice…

"Can I have a dozen daffodils wrapped up please?" I asked Judy, the market stall holder

She nodded and disappeared off. As I was waiting I saw Joey and Fatboy appear from the caf. I smiled weakly and he smiled weakly back, both of them disappearing back down the market…

"Thanks, Judy" I stated, handing her the money

She nodded and smiled and I walked up the market to the bus stop. I arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, entering the Intensive Care Unit. I walked down the corridor to Alice's room and stepped inside after disinfecting my hands, shutting the door behind me…

ALICE'S POV:

I heard a door open and close, and a pair of heels clacked along the floor to my bedside. The shoes stopped and then started again as they sat my bedside, it was then I heard Lauren's voice…

"Hey, Al" she greeted me "you've gotta wake up. Joey will never forgive me if you don't"

I was confused. Joey and Lauren were having problems. I continued to listen…

"He hates me" she admitted "he thinks I could've done more to stop you getting hit and he's right, I probably could've done. You need to wake up, Al. I've brought you your favourite flowers, and I see Joey and Fatboy have too. Joey won't talk to me and I don't know what I'm meant to do. I'm trying to be strong but all I wanna do is have a drink. Please wake up, Al"

I was now more determined than ever to wake up from this coma…

LAUREN'S POV:

I left the hospital half an hour later, heading back to the Square. I looked up at The Vic, deciding to leave it alone and then I looked to the house, leaving it alone too. Lastly, I looked at number twenty three, leaving that alone as well. I sat in the gardens, just thinking, a presence sitting next to me breaking my trance…

"What do you want, Tyler? I'm really not in the mood" I admitted

"I heard about Alice, and I see Joey's staying with Fats. Everything okay?" he asked

"Not really, no. He hates me" I sighed "he thinks I could've done more to stop Alice from getting hit and I could've done"

"How could you? She pushed you out the way. You could both be the way Alice is now" he proclaimed

"Rather me than her" I stated "at least then Joey wouldn't hate me"

"He doesn't hate you, Lauren. He loves you. Anyone can see that" he sighed

"Really? It sure as hell doesn't feel like he does at the minute" I admitted

"Well he does, I know it and deep down so do you" he assured me "listen, do you wanna do something?"

"Like what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. Watch a movie at mine?" he suggested

"I'm not really in the mood for any company, nor am I company myself" I replied, laughing "plus I look a mess. I need a shower"

"You look great, Lauren" he stated

I turned to face him and his hand moved to cup my cheek. I shut my eyes, wishing it was Joey's hand on my skin. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler move towards me. As much as I wanted to, I was frozen to the spot as he continued to move towards me, his lips pressing against mine softly. Our lips began to work together in sync, and as I titled my head to the side I opened my eyes, someone's gaze transfixed on us making me pull away…

"Joey" I proclaimed


	71. Chapter 71

LAUREN'S POV:

I was mortified and disgusted that Joey had seen me kiss Tyler, well, Tyler kiss me. I'd still reciprocated though. Our eyes stayed locked and he broke the gaze, walking off. I glanced at Tyler and stood up to follow him…

"Lauren, just leave him to calm down" Tyler insisted, grabbing a hold of my wrist

"I can't do that, Tyler. Get off me" I stated, removing my wrist from his grasp

He sighed and I hurried off after Joey, catching up with him as he neared the end…

"It wasn't what it looked like, you have to believe me" I proclaimed, stopping him from walking

"Looked pretty obvious what was happening to me" he sighed "after everything, Lauren"

"Joey, I'm sorry" I replied "he came onto me if it's any consolation"

"It's really not. You still kissed him" he stated

"Yeah, because I was hurting. I still am. I thought you hated me, you probably do even more now" I sighed

"I could never hate you. I love you. I just need some time to think" he informed me

I watched as he walked off and headed back down the market, bumping into Mum as she made her way around the corner…

"Darling, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly, holding my shoulders so I couldn't move

"I've been so stupid" I admitted

"What do you mean?" she inquired "you're not making any sense, love"

"I kissed Tyler. Well technically he kissed me and Joey saw. He hates me" I proclaimed

"Oh, darling. Come on, let's get you home" she sighed, wrapping her arm around me as we made our way back to the house

JOEY'S POV:

On the tube ride to the hospital I thought about everything. Everything Lauren and I had been through from the moment we met. Everything that had got us to this point and most recently, her kiss with Tyler. The tube conductor came over the intercom, informing everyone that this was the hospital stop that I needed to get off at. I stood up and waited for the tube to stop, climbing off and making my way down to the hospital…

"Hey, Al" I greeted my still comatose sister as I walked into her room "you need to wake up. I need some advice"

"Joey" she whispered as I sat down "is that you?"

"You're awake. Oh, thank God" I proclaimed, taking her hand in mine "how're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car. Can you get someone please?" she asked

I nodded and hurried out the room, re-entering with a nurse a minute or two later. I watched from the foot of the bed as the nurse helped her sit up and removed the tubes that were going in and out of her body. Thanking the nurse as she left the room, I poured her some water…

"So, you need some advice?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her water

"You could hear me?" I questioned

"Yeah, I could hear everyone. So, what's going on between you and Lauren?" she asked

I scoffed, unable to believe that even though she'd been in a coma and had just woken up; my sister was still on the ball and willing to help…

"You need to tell me what happened at the accident, Al, if you can remember that is" I admitted

"Lauren and I were heading home and she was about to be hit by a car. I pulled her out the way and got hit myself. There was nothing she could've done to stop it" she informed me

"Why didn't I listen to her?" I asked, holding my head in my hands

"You're a stubborn idiot, that's why" she replied, a smirk on her face "you need to go and get your girl, Joey"

"I can't" I admitted, sighing "she and Tyler, they kissed. I saw it all"

"You really think Lauren would cheat on you intentionally?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, of course I don't" I replied "I saw Tyler make the first move"

"Then stop being so stubborn and go and get your happiness back" she proclaimed "go and get your girl, Joey. I don't wanna see you back here until you bring Lauren with you"

I laughed lightly and stood up, kissing her cheek before hurrying out of the hospital. I was gonna get my girl…


	72. Chapter 72

Final chapter of this story! Thank you to everyone for their undying support and all round loveliness…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Are you gonna be alright if I head back to the salon, darling?" Mum asked as she walked back into the living room where I was sitting watching TV with a tub of ice cream

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Mum" I replied, smiling at her gratefully

"Joey will come round eventually, I'm sure of it" she assured me, kissing my cheek "I'll see you later"

I nodded and smiled again, digging out another scoop of ice cream. As I was just getting back into the film I'd been watching the doorbell rang. I sighed and stood up, walking into the hallway…

"Let me guess, you've forgot your. Joey, what're you doing here?" I questioned, shocked

"I've come to apologise for being an idiot" he sighed "can I come in please?"

I nodded and stepped aside to let him in… "So?"

"I'm sorry" he replied "I saw Tyler kiss you but seeing you kiss him back, it killed me"

"I thought you hated me. I thought we were over. I wouldn't have done it otherwise" I admitted

"Yeah, that's what Alice said" he informed me

"Wait, she's awake? Why didn't you tell me?" I inquired, hitting him on the chest

"Ow" he proclaimed

"You should've told me she was awake. Can we go and see her?" I questioned

"Only if we're back together? She said she didn't wanna see me till then" he admitted

I pursed my lips, trying to hide my smile as I stepped towards him and crept up onto my tiptoes, kissing him softly…

"What does that tell you?" I asked

He smiled and leant down, kissing me once more before holding out his hand to me. I smiled and took it willingly, both of us leaving the house, heading back to the hospital…

ALICE'S POV:

"So, you took my advice for once?" I asked as Joey and Lauren walked into my hospital room hand-in-hand a little while later

"Yeah" he replied "I thought about it and realised you were right. I'd be stupid to let this one go"

"True that" Lauren chuckled, kissing him softly as he wrapped his arm around her

"Aren't you gonna give your just out of a coma cousin a hug then?" I questioned

She nodded and stepped towards me, both of us hugging each other tightly before pulling away, her stepping back into Joey's embrace…

LAUREN'S POV:

Two weeks later Alice was allowed out of hospital. Mum and Dad had insisted on putting together a party for her…

"They're here" I informed everyone as we all gathered in the living room, me watching from the window as I saw the taxi Alice and Joey were in

"Right, everyone ready?" Mum inquired as we heard the front door open

Everyone nodded and got ready to shout "surprise". I watched as the door handle was pushed down, Joey and Alice stepping into the room, everyone chorusing "surprise"…

"What is all this?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Mum and Dad's idea" I informed her "come and sit down"

"Thanks" she replied "Joey wouldn't tell me why we were coming back here"

"And now you know. Do you both want a drink?" he inquired

Alice and I nodded and I sat down next to her, placing her crutches at the side of me out of the way, Joey returning a minute later with a beer for himself and an orange juice for Alice and I…

JOEY'S POV:

I had something to ask Uncle Max, and I needed to wait until he was alone. I saw him make his way into the kitchen with some plates and took this as my opportunity…

"I'll be back in a minute, babe" I informed Lauren, standing up, kissing her softly

"Don't be too long" she stated "can you get me another drink while you're up too?"

I nodded and disappeared out of the room, heading into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me…

"Alright, Joe" Uncle Max greeted me as he continued to clear things away

"Yeah" I replied nervously, pursing my lips together "Uncle Max, there's something I need to ask you"

"Okay, ask away" he stated, stopping what he was doing, turning to face me

"You might not like it but I wanna ask anyway" I informed him "Uncle Max, I wanna marry Lauren. I'm not saying yet. I'm saying one day. And I just want to have your consent"

"From the moment you stood by here through the drinking thing you had my consent" he replied "it's not exactly what I hoped but you're good for her"

"So that's a yes?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"It's a yes" he informed me

I smiled and nodded, the both of us sharing a hug before I grabbed Lauren and I another drink, heading back into the living room to my future wife…


End file.
